How Much More?
by Mii-chan1
Summary: When Pan's mom dies, her family falls apart. She and her father end up in one of the worst parts of a big city. When tragedy strikes again, will she be able to pull through, or will she need help? Chapter 34 up
1. Chapter 1

Here's one of my new fics. I'm really excited about this one, even though it's a bit dark. It's dedicated to my cousin's friend who lived in one of the worst cities in the U.S. He eventually got out of there. He and his father learned to survive there not because the wanted to...but because they _had_ to.

It started out in Pan's POV, but it might change to 3rd person in later chapters, but I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: if you have read any of my fanfics before this one, you know the answer to this.

*************

It had been about five months since my mother died. I can't believe it had been this long. Almost half a year. My life basically fell apart then. My dad went into a state of depression so bad that I didn't know what to do with him. I was only fourteen at the time. I helped him all I could, but it didn't work. 

We left Japan. I didn't want to go. I had everything I wanted there. My best friends Trunks and Bra. My crazy Uncle Goten. He always brought humor to any situation, even if he didn't mean to. Oh, what I would do to have Goten here right now. 

Trunks...I wish he was here now, too, maybe even more than Goten. He always knew what to say, or when to say nothing at all. There were few times when he didn't know what to say, then he would just hug me. 

My father had lost his job, and eventually we lost the house. He wouldn't ask for help from anyone, nor would he accept it. He Saiyan pride prevented it. Like Vegeta said one time, you can take everything away from a Saiyan but one thing: his pride. It will always be there.

Or so I thought. I never thought I'd end up where I did. My dad and I hopped a train and went to Gary, Indiana. It's known as the murder capitol of the U.S.A.* We went there because he thought he could get a job there. He was wrong. We ended up in one of the worst parts. 

Before I turned fifteen that year, I had already seen three people die right in front of me. Most people lie awake because of a show they watched before they went to bed. I, on the other hand, lied awake because of the noise of guns going off and people screaming. 

Often, I was attacked. People always thought I had drugs or something. The only weapon I had was a knife. It had a ten-inch blade on it. It came in quite useful at times. Though, I never killed anyone. I just couldn't. 

Still, my dad would not ask for help. He couldn't. Not now. He'd be too ashamed to reveal what he had become. What our 'family' had become. I wouldn't even call it a family anymore. He and I could barely survive there. We never had full stomachs. We never got much sleep. 

What I wouldn't do to be back in Japan with the Briefs family. But of course not, my dad wouldn't allow it. His pride is too strong. I think he's becoming Vegeta. 

Then it happened. He was rejected yet again from a job. It's not like it never happened before, but he took it really badly. That night, after I came back from trying to get something to eat, I found him lying on the ground. Dead. He had committed suicide. I took one look at him and broke down. 

Oh yes, I did have one friend. She had the same problem as me, except it was her mom and not her dad. Her mom was a drug addict. I had managed to keep my dad out of that. And believe me, it's a hard task. 

Well anyway, she lived in the same run-down abandoned apartment building as me. When she heard me crying (the walls are paper-thin and often have holes) she came running, expecting someone to be there. (We kind of look out for each other). 

Her name is Angel. Angel. It's kind of ironic...that someone with that name would be living in a place like this. Trunks...I wish you were here. 

She took one look at my father and collapsed next to me. She was also crying. She had lost her mother a few weeks ago. It was over drugs. My father and I had looked out for her, even though she wanted to live in the apartment room that she and her mom had shared. 

Since the walls were so thin, my dad and I put a 'door' in. It was a hole in the wall that went into her living room. It was covered by a piece of wood that we had found. My dad had offered us security. Now that was gone. We didn't know what to do.

How much more of this can a person take?

*************

Okay, this is going to be a somewhat dark fic in the beginning, but it will most likely lighten up. Maybe. Also, no flames about the fact that they could have wished Videl back with the Dragon or anything like that. This is an A/U fic (obviously) so it will go how I want it to. 

Also, I'm still working on my other fic Space and War, and I will finish it soon. I've almost finished the next chapter!!! Maybe it'll be out today...wouldn't that be a miracle?

*Yes, this is true. I hope I don't offend anyone, but I had to place them somewhere and it was a the first city that came to mind. And yes, I've traveled through there. We usually take a bypass around it now. I'm not going to go into the story as to why, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the second chapter. I was hoping for more reviews, but oh well. Thanks to those who did review! And **Greenie**, u said I was right and wrong...how was I right? 

Disclaimer would be...about right here.

*************

I looked from my spot near on a windowsill. Angel walked into the room. It had been about a week since I had found my father. I couldn't believe the two people I needed most in the world were now gone. 

"Pan, we have to move!" 

"What? Why?"

"Your dad made some enemies...and they're coming here!" Angel had always had this uncanny ability to find things out before they happened....come to think of it, so did her mom. 

"When?" I asked. 

"Tomorrow, or maybe even tonight!" 

"Okay, but where are we going to stay?" 

"I don't know, but we'll find somewhere!" She answered. I jumped off the windowsill and grabbed the few belongings I had. It wasn't very much. Just two outfits and my knife. Angel had the same, only her knife was smaller. 

When we walked outside, we looked around. We couldn't see anyone. So, you think this is a good thing? Yes? Nope, it's bad. It means that whoever may be around is hiding from us. It may be because they see us as a threat, or because they think we have something they might want. 

More than likely it's the latter of the two choices.

We quickly got onto the sidewalk. There were more people here, so there was less of a chance of anything happening. This we knew from experience. I have the scars to prove it. As we walked, we looked at the different buildings. 

However, we needed to find one that was rundown because that would most likely be abandoned. We couldn't afford to pay rent. In fact, I haven't eaten in a while. 

"There's one that looks abandoned!" I said, and pointed to a building to our right. We tried the front doors, but they were locked. Yep, it was abandoned. The two of us ran down the alleyway next to it and found a side door. 

It was weird that the door was open. This probably meant that someone else also lived here. As we pushed the door open, we were greeted by many faces looking toward us. All of them were men.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of them demanded. 

"Umm...leaving?" Angel answered. I nodded and started to turn around. 

"You watch yourselves; you ever know what might happen." I turned around and looked strangely at the man and turned once again to leave. Angel followed me out the door. 

After searching the rest of the day, we actually found a shelter for homeless girls and women! We decided to stay there, seeing that we'd actually get food! But when we went inside, we found that they didn't have anymore room. We just said okay and left. 

"Now what are we going to do?" Angel asked.

"I don't know...I just don't know..." 

After searching the rest of the day, we finally found somewhere we could live. Well, sort of. You see, the building was sop run down that no one wanted to live there at all! It seemed to be practically falling apart! Most of the windows were smashed, and those that weren't were so dirty, you couldn't see out of them anyway. 

But it was a place to stay. At least we didn't have to live outside; not that this was much better anyway. I hope the roof doesn't leak....

*Three Years Later* (AN: sorry!)

I stepped out of the room I was staying in. As I did so, I looked around for Angel. She was still my best...and only friend here. We couldn't make any other friends. We couldn't trust anyone. 

I'm now seventeen. So is Angel. Speaking of her, where is she? I guess she left for work already. We actually managed to get jobs. Not very good ones; they don't pay much at all, but they keep us out of trouble, and give us something to do. 

We haven't managed to find anywhere better to live because we have to eat, but even then, we don't get much. In fact, we're lucky to get two meals a day. We usually just have lunch. I think most people would be surprised that we've lasted this long. I am too. For years, we were barely surviving. Even now, it's bad. 

*Flashback*

"Angel, did you find anything to eat?" She shook her head sadly. We hadn't eaten for two days now, and the last time we did eat, it was barely anything. At least we could find water....it probably wasn't good for drinking. 

"I didn't either..." 

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know....we need a change..."

*End Flashback*

As I exited the place we live, I was confronted by a man. I was startled because no one was usually around here. 

"Are you Pan Son?" 

"Who wants to know?" 

"Trunks Briefs." 

"Really..." I couldn't believe it! I might get to see Trunks again! No, wait...can I trust this guy? "And if I am?" 

"Then I'm to take you to an airport where he's waiting." 

"Oh, well, let's go." 

"You're going to wear that to see Mr. Briefs?" I looked down. It was what I went to work in. I couldn't afford anything more. I nodded my head. He shrugged and led me to a limo that was waiting. 

The trip to the airport was taken in silence. I had only been to the airport once, and that was when my dad and I came here. In fact, I rarely left the section of the city I lived in. 

It was amazing. I wasn't used to seeing places that were this kept-up. It was strange not seeing the rundown buildings. I had never realized how bad my part of the city really was. But then again, I never really thought about it. I only thought of how to survive.

When we got there I was surprised by the airport's size. I had only been to a few smaller airports, and I don't really remember when I was at this one. 

"Miss, this way." The man who had found me snapped me out of my thoughts and I followed him. As we walked through the airport, looking for the right terminal, I got a lot of weird looks. I guess it was because of what I was wearing. If only they knew why I was dressed like this....I didn't think what I was wearing was that bad....but I guess you can't expect much from people who don't know what it's like.

"Mr. Briefs! I've found her, I think!" I looked up to see the person I had wanted to see for years. 

*************

Well, there ya go! Here's the end of this chapter! Please review! I'm begging you! PLEASE!!! ^_^() 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the nice reviews!! And **ViciousMisfit, **Angel didn't go with Pan because she was at work.... I think I mentioned that in the story, but I'm not sure, but anyway, that's why. And **Greenie**, it's okay. Thanks for reviewing. Also, I'm going to post who has reviewed on my not on the bottom, so review and you might see your name there!

Disclaimer here.

*************

Last time: 

"Mr. Briefs! I've found her, I think!" I looked up to see the person I had wanted to see for years. 

******

"Panny?" Trunks looked at me suspiciously, eyeing me up and down.

"Yup! It's me!" I gave him the Son smile at him and his face lit up. 

"I thought so!" He ran over to me, arms open and hugged me, twirling me around. "I've missed you so much!" 

"I missed you too, Trunks!" I hugged him tightly and then he set me down. "So, what are you doing here?" 

"Well, I'm here on business and I remembered that you had moved here for some reason. Being the president of C.C. has its advantages! So, I was able to track you down, with a little help."

"Okay! I'm assuming you have a place to stay?" I said, hopefully. As glad as I was that he was here, I _really_ didn't want him to stay with me. I'm sure you can understand why...

"Yes, I do, but I was thinking I could come over to your place for a while?" My face fell. "What's wrong?" 

"Um...well..." I really didn't want him to see what I lived with. But if I remembered him right, I knew he'd get his way. "You see... it's kind of messy right now... and I don't think you'd want to see it." Great, there's a stupid excuse. But it was messy..... 

"Sure I would!" Trunks insisted.

'I wonder if he's starting to figure it out yet...' I thought. 'And hasn't he noticed what I was wearing?' 

"Please?" 

"Sorry, Trunks." 

"Okay," he said, with a disappointed tone in his voice. "Well, I should get to work anyway. I have a ton of meeting to be in." He smiled a little. I smiled back then he turned to the person who brought me here and said to him, "Take her back to her house." The man nodded and motioned for me to follow. 

"See you later?" I asked Trunks. 

"Sure...how about lunch? Then...I don't know, maybe you like shopping now?" He answered. 

"Sure! What time? Where are you staying?" He gave me the address and his hotel number, then I had to follow to man back to the limo. I was to go to his hotel room around noon.

*****

Back at Pan's house: 

As soon as I got out of the limo, I suddenly remembered that I had to work! I thanked the driver for the ride and I ran down the street towards where I worked. As I walked in, I was met by my boss. He was very angry. 

"I don't care what your excuse is this time, You're fired!" He screamed at me then turned and walked away. It had taken me a while to find that job, but oh well. I didn't like it much anyway. I just walked out, back towards home. 

When I got inside, I noticed there was something wrong. It just didn't feel right. I looked around to see if anything looked out of place. Nothing. But it still felt weird. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. Instinctively, I reached for my knife, but realized it wasn't there. I started to panic. 

I turned around to find no one. It was weird. Then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around to see a flash of brown. Oh crap. I had gotten into a fight with a guy with brown hair a few days ago. And, as I later found out, he knew where I lived. 

I stood waiting for him to stop running in circles. suddenly, I remembered where I put my knife. I opened a drawer in on of the tables that had been left with the building and pulled it out. 

I held it if front of me and as soon as I thought I saw something, I struck out, this time, I caught him in the leg, he gave a yell and fell over, getting blood on the old carpet. I sighed and put my knife into its sheath, which I put around my waist. 

"Will you go away now?" I asked. He got off the floor, muttered something under his breath that sounded remarkably like 'I'll get you' and limped out of the building, leaving a trail of blood the whole way. 

I looked out the window at the clock. It was one that was on a tower in the city. It was already eleven! I wondered what I was going to wear.... Angel should be home for lunch soon, and she has something that would be okay to wear to a restaurant...I think...

As she walked in the door, she screamed at the sight of the blood on the carpet. She looked frantically around the room, then spotted me, sitting on the windowsill. 

"What happened?" she demanded. 

"Oh, I found some guy in here. He left a while ago." I answered as though it was nothing. "By the way, an old friend of mine found me today, I'm going to lunch with him, so don't worry. And...do you mind if I wear that one outfit you have?" 

She blinked a few times, then said. "Of course! Is this a date?" She ran and got the outfit for me. 

"Um...no, I don't think so..." I answered. "Thanks for letting me borrow this, though. It was a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. She had managed to scrape together enough money to buy them. I ran into the bathroom and put them on, then came back out. 

"So, what's his name?" 

"Trunks Briefs." I answered. 

"Yeah right! Like Trunks Briefs would know you!" She answered. 

"As a matter of fact, he used to baby-sit me!" I answered. "And I'll see if he...wants to come back here after if that's okay with you." I answered. I figured he had to see this place some time. 

"You really want whoever you're going out with to see this place?" 

"No, not really...." I answered, agreeing with her. "But he has to see it sometime or another..." 

"Yeah, I guess..." Angel said. 

"Well, the hotel is a ways away from her, so I'd better get going." I said. 

"Oh, and why weren't you at work, other than the fact that your friend came?" 

"Oh, I got fired." I answered and walked out the door, closing it behind me. 

******

At the hotel: 

I walked into the lobby of the hotel Trunks had said. I went to the elevator and went to the third floor and then to the right room number. I sighed and knocked three times on the door. I watched the peephole then the door opened. 

"Hey Panny!" Trunks grinned at me. 

"Hi Trunks. Ready to go?" He nodded and stepped out the door, closing it behind him and we went back downstairs. A limo was waiting outside and we got into it. All during lunch, I had managed to avoid talking about my dad, or how I lived. 

After we finished, we decided not to go to the mall. I told him I didn't need anything new (because I couldn't afford it and I didn't want him to know this, or pay for anything, after all, he had paid for my lunch). 

I sighed. Well, I guess now's as good a time as any for him to see how I live...

"Trunks? I'm guessing you still want to see my house? And I want you to meet my friend, Angel." 

"Sure! I think the driver already knows where you live." Trunks answered. The limo driver nodded and shut the door as we got in, then took his place behind the wheel. Trunks looked out the window with a confused look on his face as we entered a worse part of the city. 

"Pan....?" 

"Just wait." I said. "This is nothing." As we drove, it got worse and worse, until we finally stopped outside the building I lived in. I sighed again and got out of the limo; Trunks followed, looking up at the building we were heading for. It still looked like it was going to fall apart. We walked upstairs to the room I had and I opened the door. The first thing Trunks noticed was the still-fresh-looking blood stains on the carpet.

*************

Hee hee! Another cliffhanger!! I'm so evil! Anyway, here's who reviewed the first two chapters: greenie, blackhand, Dreamer, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, ViciousMisfit, and meskup. Thanks so much! the next chapter will be out soon, prolly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Like before, I'll list the people who reviewed on the bottom, along with a new addition! If you wanna find out what that is, you'll just have to look!! 

Disclaimer: look back at the last chapter

*************

Last time: 

"Just wait." I said. "This is nothing." As we drove, it got worse and worse, until we finally stopped outside the building I lived in. I sighed again and got out of the limo; Trunks followed, looking up at the building we were heading for. It still looked like it was going to fall apart. We walked upstairs to the room I had and I opened the door. The first thing Trunks noticed was the still-fresh-looking blood stains on the carpet.

******

"Pan?! What is that?!" He yelled, looking down. 

"That? Oh, blood." I stated as though it was nothing. In reality, I kind of was. 

"Well, I knew that, but why is it there?!" 

"Umm... someone was in here earlier. He left." I said, not really wanting to get into it. 

"What does the blood have to do with that?" 

"Umm...I hit him in the leg with my dagger. He had given me trouble in the past." 

"Really..." The rest of the room sunk in. "AH! Pan! Why didn't you tell me you were living in a place like this?!" He looked around at the shabby walls, which were worse than when we first found this place, which surprises even me that it's possible. Then at out excuse for furniture. It looked as though we pulled it out of the dumpster, which we had. We didn't have any lights in the room, for fear of setting the building on fire, not that it had electricity anyway.

"Because I didn't have the money to go anywhere. Actually....I have barely enough to buy food to survive..." I really didn't want to tell him this, and as much as I wanted to leave, I didn't want pity. And what would I do with Angel? 

"Oh Pan-chan...." Trunks shook his head. "I'll tell you what-" Angel walked into the room and said

"Hey, Pan! ...Who's this?" Then she realized who he was. "Oh my god! You weren't lying!!! I'm sorry I didn't believe you!!" 

"Yeah, calm down, Angel. It's okay." I said, then turned to Trunks. "Umm...Trunks? This is Angel, my best friend. Angel...this is Trunks Briefs...but I'm sure you knew that already." They shook hands and exchanged "nice to meet you"s. 

Suddenly, we heard a crash and ran to the window. The limo was being attacked. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Angel. He nodded and we picked up our daggers. 

"Trunks? We're going to go get them away. You can come if you want or you can stay here and watch. I'm sure Vegeta trained you while I was gone." I said, not knowing what I was getting myself into. 

"I think I'll stay." Trunks answered. "As much as I want to help, I'll bet I'll be getting in the way. I'll bet my father would be ashamed." 

"You sure? I mean, if you..." 

"No, it's okay. Just scream if you need help...there are a lot of them." Trunks said. We nodded and took off out the door. After running down the stairs, we burst out the door on the ground level and jumped into the crown of people. Well, it seemed like a crowd, in reality, there were only six of them, but we were still, obviously, outnumbered. 

As soon as we got between them and the limo, we realized it was a trap. They immediately lost interest in the limo and turned to us. I looked over at Angel, who had three of them on her, and back at the three advancing towards me. One grabbed one hand, and another grabbed my other hand as I went to strike our with the dagger. The second to grab my hand wrenched the dagger from my grip. 

"Trunks!!" I screamed before a hand went over my mouth. I was punched in the stomach, then in the face. One of them kneed me inn the stomach and I almost puked. I gasped when I saw the knife coming at me. I closed my eyes, expecting it to hit, but it never did. 

"Get away from her!" I heard Trunks growl. He had the guy with my knife by the hand. He pulled the knife out of his hand and looked to the other guys, then back at the one who had taken my dagger. 

The first one looked at the other two and nodded. He hit me in the back of the head, knocking me out. It took a few seconds before I was out. I heard my knife hit the ground and saw Trunks reach out as the guys ran away. Then I saw black. 

*************

Ah! hee hee hee!! I know it was short, but it makes it easier to get the next chapter out! Which should probably be tomorrow! 

Here are the people who reviewed: SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, Carnage, Sutaseiu, and ViciousMisfit. Thanks!! And, Sutaseiu thanks for reviewing the other chapters, too!

Also, I don't e-mail people when I update. Now, here's the new part: Advertising!! If you have read and of SSJ-Mirai-Trunks' fics, they have this, and have advertised this fic. So, if you leave a review with a signed review, I'll read your fics and if I like them, I'll advertise them if you ask!

****

Read SSJ-Mirai-Trunks 's fic, Hush Little Panny!! It's a really cool fic and I like it a lot!

Okay... I think my notes took more than the story, so anyway, review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! I got so many nice reviews! And to **Leigh, **I've never seen this exact plot before, but I'm sorry you feel that way. 

Disclaimer here.

*************

Last time: 

The first one looked at the other two and nodded. He hit me in the back of the head, knocking me out. It took a few seconds before I was out. I heard my knife hit the ground and saw Trunks reach out as the guys ran away. Then I saw black. 

******

I slowly opened my eyes. As I did, I saw Trunks' face, worry evident in his eyes, and on the rest of his it. I figured out that I was laying on my sad excuse for a bed. As I started to sit up, I felt a bad headache coming on. I chose to ignore it. Trunks reached out and helped me sit up.

"What happened?" I asked, looked up at Trunks. My vision went double for a second and I forced it to return to normal. Trunks explained what had happened and that they had knocked me out. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah...I just have a headache." I answered. Then realization hit. "Where's Angel?!" 

"Oh...she's..." He looked down. 

"What?! She's what?!" I said, not understanding what he was saying. 

"Panny...she's...dead..." Trunks looked up at me as I sat there in shock. It hurt him to say that to me. I knew it did. 

"No...she can't be!" I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't cry, either. I was just in shock. 

"I brought her body back...." Trunks whispered. 

"Okay..." I started to stand up. As I did, my head started to pound so bad that I couldn't stand. I quickly sat back down on the bed and waited for it to pass. Trunks frowned at me. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. I just shook my head and stood up again. I walked out of my 'room' into the living room. There, on the couch, was Angel. She still looked like she was alive. I ran over to her, stumbling, and felt her neck for a pulse. Nothing. I listened for breathing. Nothing. 

Finally it hit me. She really was dead. My best friend was gone. I collapsed on the floor in tears. Trunks walked quietly up behind me. He reached down and lifted me up. He hugged me tightly as I cried into his chest. 

It seemed like I cried for hours. It felt like my world had ended. I didn't think how I was going to live with out my best friend. It was a dangerous world here, alone. Well, it's a dangerous world anyway. But when people, especially guys find out that others, especially girls, are alone, it doesn't take long before they started coming around. 

"Pan-chan...." Trunks whispered. "Think of it this way: she's with her mom. I'm guessing her mother is dead, too..." I nodded. "And she's finally out of this place." I know he was trying to be optimistic, but it still hurt. At least he was trying. 

"Thanks, Trunks...for trying to make me feel better...but she was my best friend...the only friend I had around here...and I don't know what I'm going to do now. It's a dangerous place here, with or with out a friend..." I had stopped crying enough when I said this, but I just started sobbing again. 

"Pan..." Trunks said while rubbing my back. "I want you to come back to Japan and live with us."

*************

Sorry for having Angel get killed!! But She wasn't working for the rest of the fic! I'm sorry! Review anyway!

Here are the people who reviewed: Sutaseiu, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, raven, OD-BTU-Power-Goddess, Leigh, and DR. SQUEE. Thanks a ton! Also, black hand, sorry for not getting you in chapter four! you see, I had just put it up right before I saw your review!

****

Advertising: _Hush Little Panny _by SSJ-Mirai-Trunks:

This is the story of the future world. This is the story of Son Pan and Trunks Brief and their war against the two beings who have taken everything from them...the Androids.(MT/MP, this will be a long story for all you nice readers, so sit back and enjoy)

If you have are wondering what the advertising thing is all about, please read the last AN in the previous chapter! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! SSJ-Mirai-Trunks- Where are ya?! lol! Anyway, I don't have much to say!

Disclaimer is here.

*************

Last time: 

"Thanks, Trunks...for trying to make me feel better...but she was my best friend...the only friend I had around here...and I don't know what I'm going to do now. It's a dangerous place here, with or with out a friend..." I had stopped crying enough when I said this, but I just started sobbing again. 

"Pan..." Trunks said while rubbing my back. "I want you to come back to Japan and live with us."

******

I looked up at him in shock. I didn't think I'd actually ever get out of this place! But now I did! He looked at me, waiting for my answer, knowing what it would already be. 

"I...of course!" I answered. His face lit up. 

"Great! Oh man! My mom is gonna be so happy!! And Bra, too! She went into a state of depression when you left! Goten is gonna be happy, too! I'll bet even Dad will be happy!" Trunks laughed at the thought. "Oh, mom will probably throw a party..." 

I stood there with a blank look on my face while he was saying all this. A look of mock horror came across my face. He laughed. 

"I guess I'll have to go shopping, then..." I said. 

"Yeah...umm... I can get you a room at the hotel, if you want... then, I can call Mom and she whether or not she's going to throw a party, though, we know she will..." 

"Yeah....but... what about Angel's body? What are we going to do with her?" 

"Oh jeez...I don't know...I suppose we could find somewhere to bury her... you don't want to bring charges against those guys, do you?" 

"No, not really..." I didn't want to say that it was because I didn't have the money, even though I knew he'd handle it in a heartbeat. 

"Oh...okay. I'm not going to ask why. I suppose, we could find an area of forest....?" 

"Yeah, that would work..." I answered. But then I remembered something. I hadn't flown in so long, that I didn't know if I still could. "Trunks? I haven't flown in about four years...I'm not sure I still can..." 

"I think you should still be able to..." Trunks answered. "But if you want, you can ride on my back and I'll carry her..." I nodded. 

"Are we going to bury her now...or what?" I asked. 

"If you want to." Trunks answered. 

"Yeah, we probably should." I answered, looking down. He nodded and opened the window. "Umm... what if someone sees us?" 

"I dunno. We'll say it wasn't us. Besides, it's not like you'll be back here, and I'll get as high as possible, still having enough air." 

"Okay." I nodded. He bent over a little and allowed me to get on his back. He quickly lifted Angel's body and we blasted out the window. I cling to him as though my life depended on it. And come to think of it...it probably did. We found an area of forest and landed. Seeing as no one would be by there, this is where we decided to bury her. Trunks blasted a hold in the ground, big enough for her to fit in and I placed her in the hole. We covered her with dirt. I decided, and he agreed, that we shouldn't mark her grave. I mean, they would eventually find it, but it if was left unmarked, it would take longer. 

It's times like these that you wonder...how much more can a person take?

Silent tears streamed down my face as we turned to leave. Trunks quickly noticed and held me close as I cried. I think it still hadn't completely sunk in that she was really gone, but it would eventually. There wasn't much I could do. He lifted me in his arms and took off in the sky, back towards the city. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we flew. Eventually, I felt my eyelids drooping and I started nodding off. Still, I struggled to stay awake. 

"Sleep if you want, Panny." Trunks said. I fell asleep quickly. 

******

I woke up as we were landing inside my 'home'. He noticed I was awake and set me gently on my feet. 

"Umm...I'm guessing you'll want to get whatever you have here?" He said, looking around again. 

"Yeah..." I said and walked into my room as Trunks waited in the living room area. I quickly grabbed the few articles of clothes I had along with my dagger. Then I found Angel's. I reached out for it. As I picked it up, I broke down again. I dropped the knife and it hit the floor with a clatter. I fell to my knees, (missing the knife) crying. 

Trunks must have heard me crying because I again felt myself being pulled off the floor and being held tight. Again, he rubbed my back until I quieted down. 

"You okay?" He asked. I sniffed and nodded. "You want to leave now?" I nodded again. 

"Wait, one more thing. I want to write a note for the next person who lives here." He looked at me questioningly but just nodded. I quickly found a scrap of paper and he had a pen. 

I scrawled a note. In it, I explained, briefly, the blood on the carpet. I told them how sorry I felt that they had to live here because I knew what it was like and told them that I hope they have better luck in the future. I placed the note by the window, which I closed. 

"Ready to leave?" Trunks asked. He had followed me to the window. I ad just stared out after I set the note down. His talking snapped me back to reality. 

"Yeah." I answered, taking one last look around. I hoped that I would never have to come back here. I turned towards the door and Trunks followed close behind. He had my bag of clothes and Angel's dagger. I strapped mine around my waist. It made me feel safer, having it there, not that I had anything to fear, I reminded myself. Trunks was with me. 

We walked in silence to the hotel. You see, the limo driver had gone away a while ago. It did make me nervous that it was starting to get dark. I was rarely out after dark. The gangs were more active then. I, without noticing, moved closer to Trunks. He, noticed, though. It wasn't until he wrapped his arm around me that I had noticed that I had moved closer. I didn't move away, though. 

We finally got to the hotel. Every noise I had heard, I started. Trunks sighed as we walked into the lobby. 

"Did you want to share a room...or I could get you your own?" Trunks said, looking down at me. 

"Umm...my own room...if there's on that adjoins yours..." I answered.

"No, there's not, but I'll switch rooms." Trunks smiled a little at me and we went to the desk. There was a tall woman working there. She looked at my clothing in obvious distaste. I just looked away. 

"How can I help you?" She asked sweetly, looking at Trunks. 

"Yes. I have a room right now. I'd like to change to one that has an adjoining room." Trunks answered her. 

"Yes sir." She answered. We got the new room numbers and walked to the elevator. When we got to the right floor, and the door opened, we started down the hall. We quickly found the right rooms. I walked in mine and went straight to the door to Trunks' that was on the inside of mine. I unlocked it and heard Trunks do the same to his. I opened the door, since it opened towards my room and found Trunks on the other side. 

*************

Okay! I felt this was a good place to stop! Please review! Here's those who reviewed the last chapter: anonomous (uhh...you do know u spelled this wrong, right?), ViciousMisfit, and Sutaseiu. Jeez! Where are y'all disappearing to?? lol. Anyway, thanx!!

****

Advertising: _Hush Little Panny _by SSJ-Mirai-Trunks:

This is the story of the future world. This is the story of Son Pan and Trunks Brief and their war against the two beings who have taken everything from them...the Androids.(MT/MP, this will be a long story for all you nice readers, so sit back and enjoy)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Here's yet another chapter! And guess what! I actually have the rest of it basically planned out! I can't believe it! I never do that! I was getting worried about ya, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks! 

Anyway, disclaimer here. 

*************

Last time: 

We quickly found the right rooms. I walked in mine and went straight to the door to Trunks' that was on the inside of mine. I unlocked it and heard Trunks do the same to his. I opened the door, since it opened towards my room and found Trunks on the other side. 

******

He grinned at me and I smiled back slightly. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!" I nodded in agreement. "Okay then, umm...we could order pizza. They deliver to hotel rooms." Trunks suggested. 

"Okay." I answered quietly. I followed him into his hotel room and sat down on his bed. He picked up the phone and ordered three large pizzas. We were Saiyan, after all. He then grabbed the remote to the TV. and sat down next to me on the bed. As he flipped through the channels, he put his arm around me. 

We didn't talk much. He just watched TV. and I stared off into space, looking as though I was watching. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Then we heard a knock on the door. I lifted my head off his shoulder and he got up off the bed, grabbing his wallet. 

"Here you go." He said, handing me a piece. We didn't have any plates, and we didn't feel like getting any from the hotel. We really didn't need them anyway. Trunks then got a piece for himself and sat back down next to me. The pizzas slowly disappeared. I didn't have much, compared to him. I just didn't feel all that hungry. 

"I'm going to bed." I said and stood up. 

"Good night, Panny." Trunks said, also standing up. He kissed my forehead before allowing me to leave to my room. After getting ready, I pulled back the covers on the bed. I got in and soon fell asleep. It was a restless sleep, though. 

*Enter Dream Sequence*

"NO! Angel!" I screamed. We were being tugged in two directions. It seemed that there was nothing there pulling on us. Even so, we were being yanked in different directions. She looked as though she was getting beaten up. 

"Pan! Help me!" She yelled, then screamed in pain, as though she had just been elbowed in the back. Then she doubled over as though she had been kneed in the stomach. She threw up blood and looked at me with pleading eyes. 

"Angel! I'm trying!" I pulled harder towards her. As I did, I felt a sharp pain run through my body. Still, I tried as hard as I could to get to her. The harder I pulled, the greater the pain became. 

Even the pain was weird. It was there...and yet it wasn't. I could feel it, and yet I couldn't. I knew it was there, but I couldn't feel it. Maybe it was the fact that I was losing my best friend. Or that fact that she was getting beaten up, I wasn't, and that I couldn't do a thing about it. 

"NOOOO!!!" I screamed one more time.

*End Dream Sequence*

I woke with a start, sweating. Trunks was sitting on the edge of my bed. I slowly sat up, still looking at him. 

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "You sure? You were screaming...then mumbling something about Angel...you looked as though you were in pain when I ran in here." 

"I-I'm fine." I said as I looked down. When I looked back up, my eyes were filled with tears. Trunks noticed this and moved closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top mine. 

"You want to tell me about your dream?" He asked. 

"No...not right now..." 

"Okay, but it would help but I'm not going to make you." Trunks said. "Do you want me to stay with you?" 

"I'll be fine. If you want to go back to sleep, go ahead." 

"Okay, Pan-chan. If you need anything at all, I'm in the next room." 

"Thanks, Trunks." I said. He nodded and got up off the bed, releasing me from his grip. He leaned over and kissed my forehead again and quietly padded out of the room. 

I sighed and laid back down. After a while, I finally fell back asleep. The look on Angel's face in that dream will never leave me.

******

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Trunks' shower running. I slowly got out of bed and went to take my own shower. After I did so, I got dressed. I combed out my long black hair, too. After brushing my teach, I walked out of my room, I was met by Trunks. 

"I have meetings all morning. Here." He handed me about two hundred dollars. I gasped. "Go shopping if you want." He said, laughing. "And feel free to spend all of it!" 

"I...thank you!" I hugged him tightly. "Umm...could we meet for lunch again?" 

"Sure! How about at noon...there's a food court at one of the malls. I'll have my limo driver take you there. Oh, here, take this phone to call if you need anything. It has a voice command thing so you just have to say my name and it'll dial for you." 

"Okay," I said. "So, the food court at noon at the mall your driver takes me to?" He nodded. "When are you leaving?" 

"Right now, actually." He answered. "You can come if you want, otherwise, I'll have the driver come back." 

"I think I'll come." I said. He nodded and I followed him out the door. As we entered the limo, Trunks told the driver that he needed to go to wherever his meetings were, then to the mall he thought I'd like. The driver nodded and started driving towards where Trunks had to go. 

The drive was taken in a comfortable silence. As we went, Trunks reached over and took my hand in his. I was startled by the sudden act, that I almost pulled my hand from his. I guess it's a reflex from living where I have. I managed not to, though. However, I looked down at my hand in his and a slight blush spread across my face. 

We soon arrived at a large building. Trunks kissed me on the cheek and got out of the limo. 

"See you later!" I called. 

"Yep, see ya!" He answered, waving as the limo pulled away I waved back, even though I knew he couldn't see me because of the tinted windows. Then I turned and settled myself until I got to the mall. 

When I got there, I was shocked as to how big it was. The door of the limo opened and I got out. I walked into the mall, and decided that I'd find the food court first, so that I'd know where it was when I needed to find it. 

It wasn't that hard to find, seeing as I found a map. After making sure I would remember where it was, I decided to check out the other stores. I walked into a few, but didn't find anything I liked. 

Then, I remembered that Trunks said his mom would probably throw a party. I also knew that they were rich (obviously) so I decided that I would look at dresses. I'd pick a few out and then after lunch, if Trunks was able, (and if his mom was going to throw a party) I'd have him help me pick one out. 

There were a few stores that that had dresses that I liked. One of them was all black. It had spaghetti straps and fell to about mid-shin and was figure fitting. The next one I found was very dark blue and had small red roses on it. It had wider straps and where there weren't roses, it was sparkly. This one again, fit nicely, and fell to just above my knees. There was one more that I found. It was long and had a slit going up both sides to about mid-thigh. There was no pattern on it, except the sparkles, if you'd consider that a pattern. 

As I was walking back through the store, towards the exit, a pair of jeans caught my eye. They were dark with a strange pattern on them. You know the pattern water makes when it's reflecting light onto, say, the ceiling? Well, it was similar to that. I found a pair that looked my size and tried them on. I found that they fit perfectly! I bought them and left the store. 

After buying some shirts and pants, I soon realized that it was almost noon. I made my way back to the food court. I didn't see Trunks, so I sat down to wait. I was startled when a guy sat down in front of me. 

"Hey there." He said. "What's a girl like you doing here alone?" I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave. As I did, he stood up, too. I grabbed my bags and started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. 

"Let me go!" I told him while trying to pull away. He didn't let go, though. Instead, he pulled me closer. I continued to try to pull away, but I didn't want to cause a scene. "I said, let me go!" 

"Why should I?" He purred in my ear. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face, causing him to lose his grip. Well, so much for not causing a scene. "Why you little!" I closed my eyes as he raised his hand to hit me back and started to swing, but for some reason, it never hit. 

*************

Well, I'm sure you all know why it didn't hit, but if you don't, then you'll have to wait! The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow, or the next day. I'm going to start working on it as soon as this is uploaded. 

Here's a list of the people why reviewed: Sutaseiu, ViciousMisfit, blackhand, and SSJ-Mirai-Trunks. Thanks a lot!

****

Advertising: _Hush Little Panny _by SSJ-Mirai-Trunks:

This is the story of the future world. This is the story of Son Pan and Trunks Briefs and their war against the two beings who have taken everything from them...the Androids.(MT/MP, this will be a long story for all you nice readers, so sit back and enjoy)

__

Confusion by Jack V. Briefs 

Goten knows how he feels for Trunks but he also feels it for Bra deciding to forget both Briefs children, he takes the first step but is sidetracked when he receives a potion and wakes up with a little surprise.

__

A Business Man also by Jack V. Briefs

With plans for T&P's wedding taking up her time, Chichi sends her son Gohan to get Goku a job. He resents her for past things and gets him one. Meanwhile, Bulma gets Vegeta to work at Capsule for Trunks.

Does anyone else want their fics advertised? Just ask!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks a lot for the reviews!! SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, why haven't you updated?! Lol! Oh, and **Angel Peace**, which fic did you want me to advertise? **Meskup, **Sorry, I've said this before, I don't e-mail people when I update, sorry!

Disclaimer here.

*************

Last time: 

"Why should I?" He purred in my ear. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face, causing him to lose his grip. Well, so much for not causing a scene. "Why you little!" I closed my eyes as he raised his hand to hit me back and started to swing, but for some reason, it never hit.

******

I opened my eyes to see Trunks, holding the guy's wrist. There was an angry look in his eyes. Trunks pushed the guy backward a little then stepped between him and me. 

"I could easily break your wrist, then do much worse." Trunks growled. "Now, I suggest that you leave her alone and go on your way." He tightened his grip on the guy's wrist for influence. "So...what's it gonna be?" 

"Umm..." The guy tugged a little against Trunks' grip and Trunks released him. The guy walked rather quickly away. Trunks turned around and looked at me smiling. 

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and picked up my bags. 

"So, what did you want to eat?" 

"I dunno...It doesn't really matter." I said. "I'm not really hungry." 

"How can you not be hungry? Neither of us had breakfast!" 

"I don't know. Whatever you want it fine." 

"Okay...how about Chinese?" He suggested. I nodded in agreement. It didn't take long for us to eat, well, at least not for me. He had twice as much food as I did. "Are you sure you're not very hungry?" He asked, sounding worried. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." I answered. It was true, I wasn't very hungry. Probably from years of going with out much food. Trunks shrugged and kept eating. When he was done, I suggested he help me pick out a dress, if his mom was going to have a party. 

"Sure! I'm free for most of the afternoon, except for a meeting at about four." He answered. "Do you have anything in mind?" 

"Yeah, I do. I wasn't sure what the parties were like anymore. I can't really remember what they were like before..." I let the sentence trail off. I knew he knew what I meant. 

"Well, they're pretty much the same as back then, with just a few differences. My dad actually talks to people every now and then." I laughed at the memory of Vegeta standing against a wall, scowling. "So, what do you have in mind?" 

"Why don't I show you?" I asked, standing up and reaching towards my bags. Trunks stood up, too, and grabbed the bags before I could. "Umm...you don't have to carry them..." 

"I know, but it's okay." Trunks smiled and dumped the garbage from his tray on to mine. I picked up the trays, put the garbage in the garbage can and the trays on top. Then We walked to look at the dresses. I had liked the last one best and he did to. After buying it, I decided to look at shoes. Trunks just followed. I figured he wasn't really interested in them. I found a pair that went with the dress perfectly and got my size. Then he bought them for me. 

"So, what should we do now?" I asked. 

"I don't know." Trunks answered, looking at his watch. "We should probably head back to the hotel. It's three o'clock." I nodded and he called for the limo. When we left through the store I came in, the limo was waiting. It didn't take long to get back to the hotel. 

"Now what?" I asked. 

"You wanna try on for me the other stuff you got?" He asked. Laughed and said,

"Sure." I picked up the bags and walked into my room, closing the door to his. I quickly put on one outfit then came back into his room. He nodded and I walked back into my room, and so on until he had seen all the outfits I bought. 

"Well, I have a meeting now, so I'll be back in about two hours." Trunks said. "If you want, you can call the limo driver...his name is Joe. Just pull out the phone and say his name. Tell him you want to go somewhere and he'll meet you outside, okay?" 

"Okay." I answered. I kissed Trunks on the cheek, causing him to blush a little. He kissed me back and left. 

I sighed and walked back into my room. I laid on the bed and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on, so I just left it on a channel that played music. I soon fell asleep. I woke up a while later to Trunks shaking me gently. 

"Pan-chan? You want something to eat?" I shook my head and rolled back over, wanting to go back to sleep. "You really should eat...You're starting to worry me..." I mumbled a 'sorry' and went back to sleep. Trunks sighed and kissed my forehead. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV before leaving my room. As he left, he switched off the lights and shut the door. 

I woke up much later. I looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. Too early to get up. Then I noticed that I could see a light on in Trunks' room under the door. 

I quietly got out of bed and padded to the door. Opening it slightly, I peeked into Trunks' room. I saw him asleep across the table that was there. I walked over to him, laughing a little. 

"Trunks? Wake up..." I shook him a little and he woke up. 

"Huh? Oh, Pan? What is it? What's wrong?" Trunks looked around, as if looking for an attacker. 

"Nothing's wrong, Trunks." I answered. "I just woke up and saw a light in you room. I came in and thought you'd be more comfortable in the bed." 

"Oh, yeah... I probably would." He laughed. "Thanks." 

"When are we going back to Japan?" I asked suddenly. 

"Oh yeah.... tomorrow..." Trunks answered. "I've got a private jet, so there won't be any problem with you coming back with me. I've got only one meeting in the morning..." Trunks yawned and stood up from his chair. He looked down at his paper work and shook his head. 

"I'm going back to bed." I told him. I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room, back to mine. I decided to put on my pajamas. I had gotten some today, but I didn't show Trunks. I didn't feel like it. 

I climbed back into bed and fell back asleep. 

*************

Okay! That's the end of another chapter! Right before I updated, I thought I would have to write a whole new chapter! lol! Here's the reviewers: Angel Peace, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, Sutaseiu, meskup, and DBZChicky501. Thanks a lot! 

****

Advertising: _Hush Little Panny _by SSJ-Mirai-Trunks:

This is the story of the future world. This is the story of Son Pan and Trunks Briefs and their war against the two beings who have taken everything from them...the Androids.(MT/MP, this will be a long story for all you nice readers, so sit back and enjoy)

__

Confusion by Jack V. Briefs 

Goten knows how he feels for Trunks but he also feels it for Bra deciding to forget both Briefs children, he takes the first step but is sidetracked when he receives a potion and wakes up with a little surprise.

__

A Business Man also by Jack V. Briefs

With plans for T&P's wedding taking up her time, Chichi sends her son Gohan to get Goku a job. He resents her for past things and gets him one. Meanwhile, Bulma gets Vegeta to work at Capsule for Trunks.

Does anyone else want their fics advertised? Just ask! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Hmm...not much to say! 

Disclaimer here.

*************

Last time:

"I'm going back to bed." I told him. I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room, back to mine. I decided to put on my pajamas. I had gotten some today, but I didn't show Trunks. I didn't feel like it. 

I climbed back into bed and fell back asleep. 

******

I woke up in the morning to find that Trunks had already left. As I got out of bed, I noticed a note on the table in my room. It said: 

Good morning, Pan-chan! 

I will be back at about eleven. If you want to go anywhere, just give Joe a call. If you want breakfast (and I would like you to have something) just call the front desk... they have room service, or go down to the dinning room. Also, I've left a capsule next to this note. It contains a suitcase. Pick out something to wear then put the rest of your clothes inside. Please be ready when I get back. We'll leave to the airport right then. 

Love, Trunks.

I picked up the capsule and pressed the button. I threw it and out popped a suitcase, just as Trunks had written. After quickly choosing my outfit, I put the rest in the suitcase, then encapsuled it and put it back on the table next to the note. 

After that, I glanced at the clock it was nine o'clock. After showering and getting dressed, I decided to go down and get something to eat. I grabbed a bagel and some orange juice and went back to my room. I didn't feel like eating down there. 

After I finished, I threw the plate and sup in the garbage. (They were both paper). I sighed and looked around the room, hoping to find something to do. Then I noticed the slightly open curtains covering window. 

I walked over and pulled them all the way open. When I sat down on the sill, I could see the cars going by. I don't know why, but I found it amusing. I guess maybe it was all the different cars and colors. 

I sat there for a while, then decided to find something on TV. Like usual, there wasn't anything on. I just flipped the channel to music and waited for Trunks to come back. 

By now it had gotten to be 10:30. I suddenly remembered my dagger, and Angel's. How was I going to get those on the plane? Angel.... I tried to hold back tears, but it was hard...I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I started sobbing. 

Suddenly, I heard Trunks' door open. I tried to stop crying, but I only managed to calm down a little. He stepped in my room through the adjoining door and walked toward me. He didn't even ask why I was crying. He just sat down on my bed and wrapped his arms around me. I soon calmed down. 

"We should (sniff) go, Trunks." I said to him. "I don't want to make us late." 

"It's okay, Panny. The meeting got out early, so we have a little time to spare." he answered. 

"Oh yeah...am I going to be able to bring my daggers on the plane? I can just put them in with my clothes if that would work." 

"Yeah...you should probably do that, besides, they'll be staying with us because they're on capsules." Trunks said, getting up off the bed and pulling me with him. "Did you have anything for breakfast?" 

"Yeah...a bagel." 

"That's it? You really should eat more...It's not healthy for a Saiyan not to eat right, you know that." 

"Yeah...I just wasn't very hungry." I answered. He sighed worriedly. 

"Well, anyway, I'm already packed. I did it this morning before I left. Did you already put the daggers in with your luggage?"

"Yeah, I did." Every time he or I mentioned the daggers, I thought of Angel. 

"Okay... let's go, then! I can't wait to get back!" Trunks took my capsule of stuff and put it in his pocket with his own. We walked out of the rooms and took the elevator downstairs. After checking out, We walked out the front doors and got into the limo. 

"How long is the flight?"

"Umm... about fourteen hours." 

"What?! That long?!" I burst out. Trunks laughed. 

"Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't remember coming here." He answered. I shook my head, showing that I didn't remember. "Well, you can always sleep for a lot of the way." 

"Yeah, I guess." We soon got to the air port. When we did, Joe got out of the limo and encapsuled it! I always wondered what happened to the limo when we weren't using it...He nodded to Trunks and we walked into the air port.

We quickly reported in and then went to the gate that Trunks was using. To get there, we had to walk quite a ways. I looked around at the different people as we walked. There were many from other countries. Suddenly, I felt Trunks taking my hand in his. Again, I tensed up, but less than before. I gripped his hand lightly and smiled up at him. He smiled back and we kept walking. 

I looked around again at the people. This time, I noticed some girls giving me dirty looks. I moved closer to Trunks and he whispered, 

"Something wrong?" 

"Umm... do they always give any girl with you dirty looks?" 

"Hm?" He looked around. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry though. I wouldn't let them do anything." I nodded and we soon got to the right gate. We were looking otu the window at the planes when Joe walked up behind us. 

"Sir? The plane leaves in a half hour." 

"Okay, thanks, Joe." Trunks answered him with a nod. Joe then sat down in a chair to wait for the time to leave. "SO, when we get back, do you want me to train you?" 

I was taken aback by the question. I didn't know how to take it. Was he saying I couldn't fight well? Did he just want to be around me? Did he think I was a good fighter and that I could just use practice? My answer was, "Sure." 

"Okay...cool." Trunks answered. "And in case you're wondering, you're a good fighter, I just think you could use practice and I think you'd have fun, after all, you use to fight all the time." Was he reading my mind? That was kind of creepy.... 

"Okay." We didn't talk much for the rest of the half hour we had to wait. Trunks went and got something to eat. I said I wasn't hungry, which made him worry. He brought me something to drink anyway. I just took it and said 'thanks.'

Soon, we were told that we could board the plane. A few other people got up and walked with us. I was they guessing came here with Capsule Corps for what ever Trunks needed to do here. 

*************

Sorry if I had said that Trunks had suitcases with him at the airport when he first got there. Well, review!!

Here's who reviewed: Sutasieu and maskup! Jeez, where had y'all disappeared to??

****

Advertisements: 

__

Confusion by Jack V. Briefs 

Goten knows how he feels for Trunks but he also feels it for Bra deciding to forget both Briefs children, he takes the first step but is sidetracked when he receives a potion and wakes up with a little surprise.

__

A Business Man also by Jack V. Briefs

With plans for T&P's wedding taking up her time, Chichi sends her son Gohan to get Goku a job. He resents her for past things and gets him one. Meanwhile, Bulma gets Vegeta to work at Capsule for Trunks.

Does anyone else want their fics advertised? Just ask! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! You're starting to appear again! YAY! lol. Anyway, I'm not sure exactly how they'll react, or if this fic is going to get happier...I think it may get worse first...maybe... I dunno.

Disclaimer here.

*************

Last time:

Soon, we were told that we could board the plane. A few other people got up and walked with us. I was they guessing came here with Capsule Corps for whatever Trunks needed to do here. 

******

I walked in front of Trunks as we got onto the plane. He turned me towards the seats we were to have and I sat down, aster moving towards the window. Trunks sat down next to me and leaned his chair back. 

"This is going to be a while." He said, smiling. "So, get comfortable." I nodded, not saying anything. I felt the plane start to move and looked out the window. I could see many larger planes. Most were getting re-fueled, among other things. 

I looked back at Trunks to find that he had been watching me the whole time. I blushed slightly and he grinned. 

The plane taxied to the runway and started to take off. Beforehand, we were advised to buckle out seatbelts. It tilted back as it took off. Then it leveled out and we were off.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" A flight attendant said, getting his attention. "Would either of you like anything to eat or drink?" 

"Sure, I'll have...a coke. Pan, you want anything?" I shook my head when he asked. "Okay then. That's it for now." 

"Okay, sir." She handed him his drink and continued down the isle.

"You okay, Pan-chan?" 

"Yeah." I answered quietly. 

"Okay..." Trunks said, not believing me. I knew he didn't, but I didn't say anything else. I looked down at the city as we flew over. I had never really known how big it was, but I could see now. 

I looked up and noticed some buttons above me. One looked like it turned on a light; another would get you an attendant. There was also one more. I couldn't tell what it was for, though. So, naturally, my curiosity got the better of me. I reached of to push it. As I did, I felt another hand reach up and grab mine. 

"I wouldn't push that if I were you." Trunks said, laughing a little and pulling my hand back down. I looked at him, confused. "It's an oxygen mask thing. I don't think you'd want it falling on you head." I nodded, agreeing with him while smiling a little. Then, as my smile faded, I looked back out the window. 

Trunks was still holding my hand as it rested on my armrest. I soon felt his grip release, his hand just resting on mine. I looked over to see that he had fallen asleep. He looked so...cute and innocent. Yawning, I leaned my seat back a little and soon joined him in slumber land.

******

I opened my eyes after being nudged in the ribs by Trunks. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised as if to say, 'you're waking me up because...?' 

"Lunch is in a few minutes. I want you to eat something. You're going to kill yourself if you don't start eating right." Trunks said. 

"I'm not very hungry...but I'll have a little something." I answered truthfully. Trunks sighed, but didn't protest. I guess he thought it wasn't his place to tell me whether or not I should eat something. I probably should have listened to him. I'd regret not doing so later. 

Soon, the attendant came back for our orders. Trunks ordered almost twice as much food as I did. I was surprised that he didn't react to the little bit I ordered, but even more surprised that the attendant didn't react to how much he was ordering. But then again, I suppose they'd be used to what he'd order. 

She nodded and continued down the isle, taking orders from people who were ready. After she was done with that, she went back to the small kitchen area. In about ten minutes, Trunks' and my food was brought out and we put down the tray things that were in the backs of the seats in front of us. 

I quickly finished what had been set before me. Trunks just shook his head when I leaned back and then he continued eating. He couldn't eat with the super speed he may have at home because I think they'd find that even weirder than how much food he had ordered. 

When he finished, he too leaned back. The attendant soon came and took our plates away and we put the tray things back into the seat. 

I sighed and looked out the window to see that we were flying over mountains. I could see valleys and cliffs. Many of the valleys were green. I started to nod off again. I don't know why I am so tired, but I tried not to fall asleep. I started awake when I heard ringing coming from Trunks' direction. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a cell phone. 

"Trunks here." He said, greeting whoever was calling. "...Oh, hi mom. ...Yes, I'm on the plane right now... yeah, it all went well. .............I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday, but I was...busy." As he said this, he looked over at me. "...Okay. I'll see you. I love you too, tell Bra I say hi, and Dad too, if he even cares." His mom said good-bye and he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. 

"Why didn't you say anything about me?" I asked, confused because he and I both knew how excited she'd be. 

"Oh, this way, we won't have a party thrown in our faces as soon as we get home. She tends to do that. So, you'll get a chance to adjust a little before seeing people you haven't in years." 

"Oh, okay." I answered. Again, I stared out the window again. I was beginning to get bored. It was strange. usually, I can just sit some where and stare off into space with out getting bored. Maybe it was the fact that I was worried about how Bulma and everyone else would react to me coming back, and that they didn't know about my dad's death. 

I'm sure they felt his ki disappear...or were we still hiding them at the time? I really don't remember. Sometimes we'd hide them, and sometimes we wouldn't. I just would whenever he would. That's probably why I didn't expect to come home and find him dead. I just figured he had been hiding his ki. 

"Pan?" Trunks snapped me from my thoughts. "Would you like anything to drink?" I looked over to see an attendant standing in the isle.

"Umm...lemonade?" I answered. The attendant nodded and walked away. She quickly returned with Trunks' drink and mine. I took a sip when she handed it to me, but then set it down after pulling down the tray thing that's part of the seat in front of me. I just continued taking sips. Then I went back to staring out the window. 

I could now see the coastline. There were many buildings. I couldn't see people, I guess they were too small. I soon felt Trunks' eyes on me and turned to look at him. He seemed to start staring into space when I looked over at him. Then he snapped back to reality. 

"Something wrong, Pan?" 

"No..." 

"Oh, if you say so. You're really starting to worry me. Before you moved to America, you were really upbeat, and now you're different." 

"Yes, but the upbeat me didn't live in a ghetto." 

*************

Hee hee hee! I'm really dragging this out! Well, they should get there in the next chapter! don't worry. Thanks for the reviews, here's the list: Amber, Sarissa, Sutasieu, Angel Peace, blackhand, and meskup. 

****

Advertisements: 

__

Confusion by Jack V. Briefs 

Goten knows how he feels for Trunks but he also feels it for Bra deciding to forget both Briefs children, he takes the first step but is sidetracked when he receives a potion and wakes up with a little surprise.

__

A Business Man also by Jack V. Briefs

With plans for T&P's wedding taking up her time, Chichi sends her son Gohan to get Goku a job. He resents her for past things and gets him one. Meanwhile, Bulma gets Vegeta to work at Capsule for Trunks.

By request:

__

Destiny's Worth by Angel Peace

What if Vegeta and Bulma had another daughter? How would time be different?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Thanks for the reviews...well, not much to say...

Disclaimer here.

*************

"Something wrong, Pan?" 

"No..." 

"Oh, if you say so. You're really starting to worry me. Before you moved to America, you were really upbeat, and now you're different." 

"Yes, but the upbeat me didn't live in a ghetto."

******

"I guess you're right." Trunks answered. "But it still worries me." 

"I'm fine now, Trunks. I'm coming back to Japan and I won't have to live with that anymore." 

"Yeah, you're right. I hope you get back to how I remember you. Goten will have a fit if you're not happy." Trunks smiled at the thought. 

"Yeah, I guess he would..." I answered. I just went by what Trunks said because I didn't remember much of Goten. 

"Umm...I'll be right back..." Trunks said and got up and walked to the back of the plane. I looked out the window again and saw water. A lot of water. I guessed that we were over the ocean. 

I suddenly felt a presence next to me and thought it was Trunks. I looked over and instead saw a different guy. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and steely gray eyes. 

"So... I've noticed that you seem depressed." The guy said. I knew exactly where this was going. "Is it something about Trunks? Because if it is, I'd be happy if you came with me instead." 

"No." I said simply and turned my head to look out the window again. Something about him creeped me out. I don't know, maybe I was being paranoid. I hoped Trunks would come back soon. To my relief, he did. 

"What the heck are you doing?" Trunks said, standing over the guy. 

"Nothing." The guy said in an angry tone and stood up as Trunks took a step back. The guy returned to his heat and Trunks sat down in his own. 

"What did he want?" 

"For me to come with him instead of you." Pan answered. 

"Oh...yeah," Trunks said, then whispered, "I never really liked him much, Mum hired him..." Pan nodded and looked out the window again. 

******

I felt myself being awoken by being shaken. I didn't even remember falling asleep, but I obviously had. As I opened my eyes, I saw Trunks face. He smiled at me and I smiled back a little. 

"I ordered our dinners, and I want you to eat everything I've ordered for you. This really isn't healthy, Panny. Especially since you're a Saiyan."

"Fine..." I sighed. At least this time, I was a little hungry. I hoped that Trunks hadn't ordered too much because I didn't want to disappoint him. I stared at the seat in front of me until my food came. 

My eyes widened when the cart came into view. I sure hoped most of that was Trunks' because I sure wasn't going to be able to eat it all! Trunks reached in front of me and put the tray thing down (you know, the one that's connected to the seat in front of me), then he put his down. The attendant quickly passed out our food. I was relieved to find that most of the food was Trunks'. I guess he knew just as well as I did that I wasn't going to be able to eat it. 

Still...there was a lot there. I knew I wasn't going to be able to finish it all, but I'd try. I picked up my fork and started eating. The food wasn't at all what I had expected! It was great! Normally, you don't get food like this on a plane, but after all, Trunks was the president of C.C. 

I quickly finished the food in front of me. Then I regretted it. You see, I hadn't eaten that much in a long time...so, I felt sick. I didn't think I would actually throw up, so I didn't say anything about it. When Trunks had finished, he looked over, surprised that I had finished what he had ordered for me and before he had finished! 

The he looked at my face. His eyes widened as the attendant came and took our plates away. I was still trying to force the queasy feeling away. As much as I tried, it only got worse. 

"Pan?" Trunks asked. "You okay? You don't look too good..." 

"No...I think I'm gonna hurl..." I said. He quickly stood up and let me get out into the isle. I walked rather quickly to the bathroom and...tossed my cookies, hurled, ralfed, vomited, threw up, puked, whatever you want to call it. (I personally like the first one best). I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my mouth. 

I sighed, feeling kind of weak. Then, I slowly walked back to my seat next to Trunks. He stood up again to let me back in. As I sat down, he held out a glass of water for me. I took it and took a sip. I still wasn't feeling very good. 

Trunks looked behind us and saw that there was no one there. He looked over at me and reached to tilt the back of my seat back. I wasn't really expecting it and jumped as it leaned back. I quickly relaxed as it was as far back as it could go. 

I turned so that I was laying on my side with my back to Trunks. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was starting to wonder why I could fall asleep so easily, but I figured that the longer you just sat somewhere the easier it was to fall asleep. I pulled my arms up so that my hands were sorta like a pillow. It was also to keep warm; it was cold up here! 

I woke up a little when I felt Trunks start to rub my back with his hand. I soon started to fall asleep as he massaged in slow circles. Right before I fell asleep, a blanket was thrown over me and Trunks reached across me to make sure it was covering. Then he kissed my cheek and pulled back to his seat. 

******

"Pan?" Trunks whispered. "Pan, wake up. We're going to land." I opened my eyes slowly to hear over the loud speaker thing that we were to return our seats to the upright position and whatever else they said. I was still half-asleep. Trunks noticed this and brought me into the sitting position then pulled a lever causing my seat back to come upright. He then let me lean against it and pulled my seatbelt across my lap, then buckled his own. 

I yawned as the plane started to go down. A few seconds later, I felt it touch down, then seem to jump back up, then land again. We soon came to a halt. 

"Okay, Pan, we can get off now." Trunks said, standing up. I followed-suit and he stepped into the isle, then took a step back, allowing me to step in front of him. I walked down the isle and off the plane into the tunnel that took us into the airport itself. When we stepped out of the tunnel, Trunks stopped and waited. 

"What are we waiting for?" I asked quietly. 

"Oh, Joe hasn't gotten off the plane yet. He's our driver, after all. Mom doesn't come to get me when I arrive this late. So, he'll take us back home." Trunks answered. Then, he spotted Joe at the same time Joe spotted us. 

"You got everything, sir?" Joe asked. Trunks nodded. "Okay then." We followed Joe out of the airport. He stopped out front and pulled a capsule out of his pocket, then pressed the button. As I had guessed, it was the limo. He opened the door and I stepped in, followed by Trunks, then the door was shut and Joe got in. 

I was starting to get a little nervous. I wonder what Bulma's and Bra's reaction would be to me coming back....

*************

I'm evil, aren't I? Well, the next chapter will probably be out a lot sooner than this one! ...I hope... Well, anyway, review! PLEASE! 

Here's who reviewed the last chapter: Sutasieu, meskup, riceangel06, and SSJ Son Kat. Thanks a lot!

****

Advertisements: 

__

Confusion by Jack V. Briefs 

Goten knows how he feels for Trunks but he also feels it for Bra deciding to forget both Briefs children, he takes the first step but is sidetracked when he receives a potion and wakes up with a little surprise.

__

A Business Man also by Jack V. Briefs

With plans for T&P's wedding taking up her time, Chichi sends her son Gohan to get Goku a job. He resents her for past things and gets him one. Meanwhile, Bulma gets Vegeta to work at Capsule for Trunks.


	12. Chapter 12

Me again! Thanks for the reviews! As always, if you want your fic advertised, just ask, preferably in a signed review so I can go from there. So anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer is.... oh! I found it! ...right here!

*************

Last time:

"You got everything, sir?" Joe asked. Trunks nodded. "Okay then." We followed Joe out of the airport. He stopped out front and pulled a capsule out of his pocket, then pressed the button. As I had guessed, it was the limo. He opened the door and I stepped in, followed by Trunks, then the door was shut and Joe got in. 

I was starting to get a little nervous. I wonder what Bulma's and Bra's reaction would be to me coming back....

******

Trunks gave me a reassuring smile. I guess he could see in my eyes that I was worried. And I definitely was. But you already know that. I gasped when we came to the front of C.C. I had forgotten how big it was. 

"Well, here we are." Trunks said. "It's gotten a little bigger. Mum made it so that Dad could go right from the house to the gravity room, and she has expanded her lab." I nodded. Now that he mentioned it, I didn't remember the dome on the side, but he explained that. 

Joe had capsulized the limo and was standing next to us. Trunks looked down at me one more time, then walked to the door. He opened it quietly and stepped inside. He turned back to me and whispered for us to be quiet because everyone was sleeping. 

I nodded as we walked inside. I didn't have much time to look around because Trunks grabbed my hand and started to lead me upstairs. Joe had already disappeared. He was very good at that. 

"Trunks!" I heard someone screech. "You're home! How did it go?" The person came around the corner and I immediately recognized her as Bulma. 

"Hello, Mum. It's good to be back, and it went fine." Trunks answered, hugging her.

"Trunks?" Bulma said, noticing me. "Who's that?" I guess she didn't recognize me. I didn't blame her; it had been a long time. 

"Woman." I heard a growl from behind me and jumped. "I'm surprised you don't recognize her. This is Gohan's brat, Pan." Bulma's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! She _is_!" Bulma screeched, causing the rest of us to wince. She rushed over to me and gave me a bug hug. I hugged her back and then let go, as did she. "Well, where's Gohan?" I looked down at the floor and felt Trunks' hand on my shoulder. He leaned over to Bulma and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened. I knew Trunks had told her about my dad's death. 

"I'm so sorry!" Bulma said. 

"It's okay." I answered. "It was a long time ago, and you didn't know." 

"Well...you know..." Bulma said. "Anyway, I hope you have a dress or something, because there's going to be a party tomorrow!" I smiled a little and looked up at Trunks, who rolled his eyes at him mom. 

"Jeez, Woman, you could at least give her a little time to settle in, or whatever." Vegeta growled and walked up the stairs. 

"I guess he's right..." Bulma said. "Well, how about I give you a day to settle in? You're staying here, right? Then, I'll have the party the next day?" 

"Umm...okay, yes, and okay." I said, answering her questions in order. 

"I suppose you'll want to go to bed now?" Bulma asked. I nodded. "Well, Trunks, I suppose you could show her to a room?" 

"Sure." Trunks answered, looking down at me. Bulma walked up the stairs and Trunks and I followed. When we got to the top of the stairs, Bulma went one way and we went the other. 

"Umm...do you want the room you usually stayed in when you were here?" Trunks asked. The room was just down the hall from his, if I remembered correctly. Actually, now that I thought about it, it was right next door. 

"Okay," I answered and Trunks opened the door and let me walk in first. 

"We haven't let anyone stay in here, only had the robots keep it clean." 

"Thanks, Trunks." 

"Well, here's you capsule." Trunks pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. "You know where the bathroom is. If you need anything, I'll be in the next room." He yawned and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. 

I got ready for bed and got in, after I picked out something to wear tomorrow. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was the fact that I had slept so much already, or that I was used to hearing guns and when I didn't, it wasn't a good sign. Or perhaps it was that I didn't want to have any nightmares. Whichever reason it was, I just couldn't sleep. 

Finally, I decided to see if Trunks was still awake. I rolled out of bed and saw that I had been trying to fall asleep for about a forty-five minutes. He probably wouldn't be awake, but I'd still try. 

Quietly, I opened the door to my room after I climbed out of bed. I padded silently a little ways down the hall. Then, I turned the doorknob and peeked in. There was a light on near the bed, but I couldn't tell of he was awake. 

"Trunks?" I whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. 

"Panny? Did you need something?" Trunks rolled over and sat up.

"I can't sleep." I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me. 

"Oh, well, come here." Trunks moved over in his bed to let me lay down. I walked over and cautiously sat, then laid down. "I'm not going to do anything to you." Trunks whispered in my ear. I relaxed as he wrapped one of his arms around me. 

"Thank you, Trunks." I said, yawning.

"Anytime, Pan-chan." Trunks answered. After about five minutes, I was fast asleep. 

******

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I snapped awake at the loud beeping noise. Trunks woke up as I started to sit up, as though looking for an attacker or something. Trunks also sat up and looked around. Then he realized what the beeping was.

"It's okay, Panny. I guess I accidentally set my alarm last night." Trunks said. He leaned over and turned the alarm off and laid back down. "You can go back to sleep if you want." 

"Okay." I said and laid back down. I couldn't get back to sleep, though, so I just got up. As I got out of bed, Trunks opened his eyes. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, releasing the grip that was hindering me attempt to get out of bed. 

"I can't sleep." I answered. "I usually get up around now to go to work, so I just can't get back to sleep." 

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to try to go back to sleep." Trunks said. 

"Okay." I answered. "See ya later." 

"Later." Trunks mumbled and I left the room.

******

When I got back to my room, I picked out the clothes I had set out as a habit. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, then got dressed. After I got dressed, I brushed out my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail in the back. 

I decided that I had better get downstairs. I also wondered how long Trunks would sleep in. When I got downstairs, I saw that Trunks was already up. I also noticed that Bra wasn't. Wondering how she would react, I sat down next to Trunks. 

"Good morning, Pan!" Bulma said cheerfully. "I hope you're hungry!" I smiled a little. 

A plate, fork, and knife were set in front of me along with a glass of orange juice. I glanced around the table to see what was there. There were waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, muffins, bagels, and the pancakes Bulma set down before taking a seat across from Trunks. I put a waffle, a pancake, some sausage, eggs, and bacon on my plate. Bulma obviously thought I would eat more. 

"Is that _all_ you're going to have?" She asked. I nodded and started to eat after putting syrup on my waffle and pancake. Then a person who I guessed was Bra came into the kitchen. 

"Morning Mum, Trunks, Pan." She greeted. We waited a few seconds for realization to ser in. "PAN?! Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!" She ran over and gave me a big, tight hug. Then she let go and sat down in the seat across from me. She filled her plate and started eating. 

After breakfast, Trunks decided to take the day off. Bulma wasn't very pleased, seeing as she had said, he had tons of paper work to do. I wanted to see if I could still fly, so that's what Trunks and I decided to do. He and I walked outside after clearing out places. We went near the gravity machine.

"You remember how to use you ki to fly, right?" Trunks asked. I nodded and started to concentrate. I gathered my ki into my stomach area, then forced in downward. It took a few minutes, but little by little I rose slightly off the ground. Then a tad more. Inch by inch I slowly rose until I was above the gravity machine. Trunks rose a little, too, as though he was just waiting incase he had to catch me. 

I was floating just above the gravity room when we heard an explosion. I looked down and saw part of the gravity machine gone. I was about to move when the rest of it below me blew.

*************

Okay, that's another chapter! I think it was a little longer than before, but I'm not sure. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! 

Here's who reviewed: Sarissa, meskup, SSJ Son Kat, SimaYi, riceangel06, and dreamer forever. Thanks a ton! 

****

No advertisements today.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! Well, I don't have much to say, so anyway, I'll just continue with the fic. 

Disclaimer here.

*************

Last time:

I was floating just above the gravity room when we heard an explosion. I looked down and saw part of the gravity machine gone. I was about to move when the rest of it below me blew.

******

I closed my eyes, waiting to be struck by the explosion, but I never was. Instead of pain, I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me against a hard chest. Then, I was pulled out of the way just in time. I opened my eyes to see, of course, Trunks. He was looking down at me with that usual worried look. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, thanks." I answered, looking down at the totaled gravity machine. "Where's your dad?"

"He'll be fine. He does this about once a week. In fact, Mom got so sick of making new ones; she hired a crew to do it for her!" Trunks lowered us to the ground. As soon as we touched down, Bulma came running out. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, referring to me. "I saw the explosion, but I wasn't sure if you were hit or anything. You look okay..." 

"I'm fine." I said, Trunks nodded, then realized he still had his arms around me and quickly released his hold. 

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to try flying." Trunks suggested. 

"Sure." I answered. 

"Well then, I'll pack you two a lunch in case you're gone that long." Bulma said and walked back into the house. Meanwhile, Vegeta had pulled himself out of the remains and followed Bulma into the house yelling that the crew had better build him a new gravity machine. 

"So, where are we going to go?" I asked while we waited for Bulma to come back with our food. 

"You remember the place you first learned to fly?" He asked. I thought for a moment, then nodded; we had often trained there before I left because Vegeta refused to allow us 'weaklings' to use his gravity machine. "Well, that's where I was thinking of going, if that's okay with you, that is." 

"Sure! I've missed the place!" I answered eagerly. 

"Okay," Trunks said. Bulma was walking back carrying a capsule for us. "Thanks, Mum." Trunks said and kissed her cheek. 

"Be careful, you two." Bulma said. "And at least try to be back for dinner." We nodded and Trunks scooped me up into his arms and took off. I hadn't expected the sudden movement, so I gave a little yelp and hung on to his neck tightly. I noticed Trunks' smirk. 

"What are you smirking about?" 

"Nothing...nothing." Was his answer. I loosened my grip on his neck as he flew. We soon got to the place where we had trained. It was a lot different, yet so much the same. It's weird, I know, but that's how it seemed. I mean, the trees and everything had grown a lot, but it still seemed more like home than C.C. did. 

"I'm guessing that you would want to start trying to fly before eating...am I right?" Trunks asked. I nodded in response. "Okay, well, fly when you're ready and I'll be here to catch you when you fall." 

"Thanks." I said and closed my eyes to concentrate. I slowly rose off the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that Trunks was about my arm's length away. I smiled slightly and him. As I rose, I moved so that I was floating horizontally. Then, I started to move forward. At this time, I had made it above the tops of the trees. I concentrated my ki below me to keep me in the air and behind me to make me move forward. Trunks, of course, was right along with me the whole way. 

I started flying faster and faster. I started thinking about the cool wind rushing past me and how good it felt. I also could see the forest below me. It looked so beautiful. It wasn't until now that I realized just how much I had missed it. Sure, I had wanted to come back, but never was I this glad to be here. I really didn't have the time. Instead, I was too busy trying to stay alive. 

Often I had wondered why I continued living. But then I always thought of my dad. What would he want for me? He would want me to keep living and make life better for myself. That's what I intended to de. 

Still, I often wondered.....

*************

Short! I know! But, please review!

Thanks to SSJ Son Kat, keisan, ChibiChibi, Sarissa, myluckyangel, raven, SimaYi, meskup, and riceangel06 for reviewing!

****

Advertising:

(By Request)

__

Lavender Tears by Sarissa (note for Sarissa:, I don't e-mail ppl very often, actually, hardly at all)

****

This is a father son type story. Warning: Vegita fans, you are warned here and in the story about what I am doing to Vegita, but the ending will be cute ^^ THIS IS AN AU FIC


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm out of school now!! (Yeah, I'm not lying! I was in 8th grade and since next year I go to a high school, they let us out a week earlier than the rest of the schools in my city!) So, now updates should come quicker except when I'm on vacation. I may even start doing one a day...maybe...

Disclaimer here. 

*************

Last time:

Often I had wondered why I continued living. But then I always thought of my dad. What would he want for me? He would want me to keep living and make life better for myself. That's what I intended to de. 

Still, I often wondered.....

******

I suddenly found myself falling. I had lost concentration! I screamed and tried to stop falling but I just couldn't get my concentration back. Looking up, I saw Trunks flying after me, his arms outstretched to catch me. He quickly caught up and locked his arms around me. I felt myself stop falling.

"You okay?" Trunks asked. "You just suddenly started falling." He had that worried look on his face. 

"I'm fine, Trunks." I answered. "I just lost my concentration, that's all." 

"Oh, okay. You had me worried. I thought that your not eating was taking effect." Trunks smiled a little. "And speaking of eating, I'm hungry! let's take a break for lunch!" 

"Lunch? but it hasn't even been that long since we ate breakfast!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right...Okay, well, let's keep flying then." He said. We practiced flying for about an hour and a half before we, or rather he, decided to stop for lunch. You've probably guessed I wasn't hungry. 

As we were getting back to the clearing, I moved closer to him. He looked at me and smiled a little, then wrapped an arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and slowly eased into him doing to flying. When we got back to the clearing, he eased us to the ground. Only when my feet were firmly on the ground did he seemingly reluctantly let me out of his grasp. 

We sat down on the soft grass after getting out the food Bulma had packed for us. It was quickly gone...mostly eaten by Trunks. (Not that I minded or anything, I didn't want much.) For the rest of the afternoon, I practiced flying. I only fell a few timed and each time, Trunks promptly caught me and allowed me to talk off from his arms. 

When we decided that we'd better get going back to C.C., I was able to fly the whole way. As we were flying back, my vision became clouded. I forced my eyes to focus and kept flying. Again, they went out of focus. I slowed a little and again forced them to focus on the trees below me. Suddenly I was falling again, then blackness.

******

When I woke up, Trunks was landing on the ground. I started to move and he looked down at me. It took a minute to realize where I now was, but as my eyes focused, I saw that we were at the grounds of C.C. 

"What happened?" I asked. 

"You passed out." Trunks answered. 

"Oh..." I answered, wondering why. I was also thinking that he was wondering the same thing. I sighed and asked him to put me down. He did so, though I could tell he didn't want to. As he put my feet on the ground, a black blur came at me and before I could react, I was tackled to the ground. I was unable to get up because of the weight pinning me down. 

"Panny!!" It was my Uncle Goten. I should have known. "I'm so glad you're back! ...Sorry about tackling you like this...I didn't think you'd fall over." He let me up and extended a hand and pulled me to my feet. 

"Hi, Goten. I'm glad I'm back, too. And it's okay." I smiled a little at him. He suddenly got a concerned look on his face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered. 

"Awww...come on, you can..." Goten was interrupted by Trunks clearing his throat and shaking his head no, telling him not to persist. Goten caught on and shut his mouth. 

"Are you staying for dinner, Goten?" Trunks asked. 

"No, I can't. Mom wanted me back there." 

"That's too bad. It would have been nice." I said. Goten sighed. 

"Well, I had better be going." Goten hugged me and took off in the air towards his home.

"How about we get some dinner? I think Mum, Dad, and Bra have probably already eaten." 

"I'm not very hungry..." I'm sure he was getting really sick of hearing that. 

"How can you not be hungry?! You barely ate anything for breakfast and definitely not enough for lunch! And to top it off, you passed out probably because of it! I really don't see how you can't be hungry!" Trunks yelled. For some reason, his words really hurt. It was probably the fact that he wasn't just yelling to vent, he was yelling _at _me because he seemed angry with _me_. 

"I don't know, Trunks." I said quietly, holding back tears. "I don't know." I took off into the sky, not even thinking about the fact that I might fall. It just came naturally. Subconsciously, I flew to a place where I had always come to think. I guess it was a habit from before I left. 

I landed near a waterfall and ducked quickly through. I sat in the cave behind it and cried. I didn't really understand why his words hurt for sure, but I just cried. I cried until I had exhausted myself. I don't think all those tears were from what he said, I think they were from Angel's death...and they were the tears I couldn't cry when all seemed hopeless. 

Finally, I fell into a cold and restless sleep. 

*************

Well, I thought this would be a good place to stop, so I did. Please review! PLEASE!!! 

Here's who reviewed: SSj-Mirai-Trunks, Sarissa, AznBratPrincess, TRB, firu-chan, and SSJ Son Kat. Thanks a lot! 

****

No advertisements right now. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Nothing to say today. 

Disclaimer here. 

*************

Last time:

I landed near a waterfall and ducked quickly through. I sat in the cave behind it and cried. I didn't really understand why his words hurt for sure, but I just cried. I cried until I had exhausted myself. I don't think all those tears were from what he said, I think they were from Angel's death...and they were the tears I couldn't cry when all seemed hopeless. 

Finally, I fell into a cold and restless sleep.

******

I woke up in the morning shivering. I could see the sunlight through the waterfall, causing rainbows in the cave. I looked around, hoping to find Trunks, but I didn't. I wondered why he had let me stay here all night. It wasn't like him. Suddenly, she heard a call from the other side of the waterfall. 

"Pan? Are you in there?" I debated answering him, but I didn't want him to worry. 

"What do you want, Trunks?" I called back. As soon as I had answered, he burst through the waterfall. Trunks looked around for me and flared his ki to dry himself off. I wondered why I hadn't thought of that, but instead, I had sat here shivering. 

"I'm so sorry, Pan. I don't know what came over me. I was probably releasing the worry that has built up, but that isn't an excuse. Can you forgive me?" 

"Yeah, of course," I answered. He pulled me into his arms and pulled back in shock. 

"You're freezing!" Trunks pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around me, then lifted me in his arms and took off back through the waterfall. He then flared his ki again to dry us both off. I was still cold, though, so, so he hugged me closer and kept his ki up, to use as a heat source. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. 

******

When I woke up, the covers of my bed were being pulled over me. I opened my eyes and saw Trunks pulling them up. 

"Oh, Panny." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. But now that you're awake, you should probably go take a bath or something to warm up." He suggested. I was still just a little cold, so I nodded. "Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Trunks said and kissed my cheek. As he walked out of the room, I closed the door. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and got into the bathtub after filling it with hot water. 

I didn't know how long I just sat there, relaxing. I may have even fallen asleep. I wasn't sure, but the thing I did know was that I could hear pounding coming from the other side of the bathroom door. 

"Pan? Are you okay?" It was Trunks. "You've been in there for an hour." 

"Oh...sorry. Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Okay, because Mum made breakfast. I'm sure you're not very hungry, but at least eat a little." 

"Okay" I answered, listening to his retreating footsteps. I got out of the tub and dried off. Then I wrapped the towel around myself and another around my hair. Then I walked into my bedroom to find something to wear. I picked out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. After getting dressed, I walked back into the bathroom and combed out my hair and put it into a ponytail. After this, I brushed my teeth. As I walked downstairs, I sensed someone behind me. I turned around to find Vegeta. 

"Brat," he said to me. "Have you been training?" 

"...Not really...unless you count fighting the people who tried to kill me..." I answered. 

"Well, yes, I would count that. I want to see you in the gravity room tomorrow. Seven a.m. sharp. Don't be late." With that, he stalked off back in the direction he came in. I stared at the place he had been a few seconds ago. He wants to train me? I'm dead meat. I shook my head and continued downstairs. 

"Pan!" Bulma said, running over to me as I entered the kitchen. "Where were you?!" 

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I was behind a waterfall last night." I didn't really want to tell her why. It would probably get Trunks in trouble. I could see him standing behind Bulma, over near the table. 

"Why did you go there?" 

"I...just needed to think." I hated to lie, but I really didn't want Trunks in trouble or anything. 

"Oh...okay..." She seemed to buy it. Trunks let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well, here's you breakfast." Bulma took a plate and set it down on the table next to where Trunks sat back down. 

"Thanks." I said and took my seat next to him. At least today, there wasn't as much as yesterday. This time, I'd probably be able to eat it all. As I ate, Bulma started talking to me. 

"I was thinking...do you really want a formal party?" She asked. 

"No, not really." I answered between bites. 

"Okay, that's good because I changed it to a casual party. I didn't think you'd be very comfortable in a dress. I'm thought you probably still didn't like them." 

"Thanks. Yeah, I'd be more comfortable in casual clothes. I don't mind dresses, but I prefer not to wear them."

"Okay." Bulma said. During our conversation, Trunks had got up and left the table. I guess he had to work today. As I got up and cleared my spot, I grinned, thinking that I'd go rescue him from work. After setting my plate, etc. in the sink, I walked outside. 

There was no one around, so I decided I'd go visit my Grandma Chi-Chi. I went back inside to tell Bulma where I was going, then took off into the air. I flew a little ways and soon found her house. It was, of course, the same one she had lived in since I can remember. When I landed on the porch, I knocked on the door, then opened it, she was family, after all, and probably wouldn't mind. 

"Grandma? It's me, Pan!" I called, shutting the door behind me. I heard a clatter of a spoon hit the kitchen floor and then running footsteps. 

"Panny?! It that really you?!" She was crying. "Goten told me you were back, but I wasn't sure." She threw her arms around me. "Well, come in! Come in! I'm making Goten's breakfast. He isn't awake yet." I laughed at this. It was already 10:00 and of course he was still asleep. When I walked into the kitchen, I was hit by a wave of wonderful smells. I sat down at the table and Grandma sat down, too. 

"So, how have you been?" Grandma asked. 

"Well, now that I'm back here, I've been much better." I answered, then went on to tell her, in little detail, about my life in the Ghetto. It took a while, and I'm sure after a while, she didn't want to hear about much more, so I skipped parts. A lot of parts. Until I got to the part when Trunks found me. 

I did tell her parts of how Angel and I went to try to save the limo and fell in a trap. Of course, I told her how Trunks saved me, but wasn't in time to save her, and that Angel died. Of course, this, too wasn't in very much detail. I didn't remember a whole lot of this part anyway. I was sort of in a state of shock. 

I was surprised (and relieved) that she didn't cry. I could tell that she wanted to, but she didn't. She didn't say much for a few minutes and right when she was about to, Goten burst into the room. He immediately ran over to me and hugged me again. 

"Hi Uncle Goten!" I said, hugging him back. 

"Hi Panny! And you can just call me Goten...it would be kinda weird since just you would be calling me "uncle"..." He released his grip before saying this. 

"Okay..." I said. 

"Goten, I'm guessing you want breakfast?" Grandma said. Goten was in his seat faster that a normal eye could see. He picked up his fork and knife as Grandma set down his plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. 

I stayed here for about two hours, catching up with Goten and Grandma. When I was about to leave, Goten stopped me. 

"Are you going to go rescue Trunks from work?" He asked. I wondered how he knew. 

"Yeah...how did you know?" 

"Because you have always done that. They've got new security systems so you can't tap on his window. It'll set off an alarm and Bulma or someone might come running to stop him from leaving. Trunks and I came up with a plan. When you get outside the window, just raise your ki. He can open the window from the inside because he can quickly tap into the system on his computer and shut it off." 

"Okay...thanks." I gave him a hug and took off towards the city. I got there and quickly found Trunks' building and office. I could see him from outside his window. He didn't seem to be getting any work done. I raised my ki like Goten had said. When I did, Trunks' head shot up and he jumped out of his chair. Then he realized that I was outside his window. 

He held up a finger as to say 'just a minute' then sat down at his computer. After a few minutes, he came and opened the window. I flew inside and he then shut it. I landed in the middle of his rather large office. 

"Hiya Panny!" He said and hugged me. "What brings you here?" 

"I came to rescue you from this place. But now that I look around, I think I'd like to stay here! This way, you can get some work done!" 

"Oh, yeah, you know I love working!" He said sarcastically. I laughed and nodded. 

*************

Okay, I wanted to update, so I decided to end that chapter there. Thanks to those who reviewed! Here they are: firu-chan, SSJ_Mirai_Trunks (twice), raven, AznBratPrincess, ChibiChibi, Stillborn Angel, SSJ Son Kat, lorilynn, Princess of Light (chapter one), meskup (it's okay!), and myluckyangel. Thanks again!!!

****

No advertisements as far as I know.......


	16. Chapter 16

Still nothing to say!

Disclaimer here!

*************

Last time: 

"Hiya Panny!" He said and hugged me. "What brings you here?" 

"I came to rescue you from this place. But now that I look around, I think I'd like to stay here! This way, you can get some work done!" 

"Oh, yeah, you know I love working!" He said sarcastically. I laughed and nodded.

******

"So," I said, sitting down on a couch. "You gonna get back to work?"

"Oh...uh, yeah..." He said, returning to his desk, rolling his eyes. I grinned. "But if you're just going to sit there, I'm going to put you to work, too!" Before I could protest, I had a stack of papers in my hands and he was telling me what to do with them. "Take them to my secretary. Tell her they're for the deal with Mr. Smith; she'll know what to do with them." 

As I walked out the door, he called after me, "There's plenty more where that came from!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I soon came to the desk of his secretary. I walked around front of it and plopped the papers down on it. She looked up at me with a surprised look on her face. 

"Um hello!" She said. "Who are you, what are you doing here, and what are these for?" 

"I'm Pan Son, Trunks friend, I came here to rescue him, but decided that he'd better get work done, and these are for the deal with Mr. Smith." 

"Oh, thanks." She said and picked up the papers and walked out the door. "I'll be back in a minute!" I waited a few minutes and she came back. 

"Hi again," She said, taking her seat behind her desk. "My name is Melody Blake. It's very nice to meet you, Pan." She held out her hand and I shook it. 

"It's nice to meet you, too." 

"So tell me, how do you know the Briefs family?"

"Well, my grandpa and Bulma were very good friends as children and that basically brought our families together." I answered. Suddenly the phone rang. Melody picked it up and said, 

"Hello, Capsule Cor-" She was cut off by yelling. "Oh, Hello Ms. Bulma. Yes, Trunks is still here...no, he hasn't tried to fly away again...no, I didn't notice the security was overridden...okay, I'll check into it. Okay, yeah, talk to you later."

"Does he still fly away a lot?" 

"Yeah," she laughed. "That's why we installed that security system. Though, Trunks always overrides it. Sometimes, it's just to let his friends Goten in, but usually he flies away." 

I laughed and said, "Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I probably should see if Trunks wants any more help...though that's probably your job..."

"Oh, it's okay, I'm overwhelmed as it is...he never gets anything done!" She smiled. 

"I can tell," I said. "I think I might have to dig through the piles of paperwork on his desk just to find him!" She laughed. 

"Well, See you later." 

"Okay." I said and walked back into his office. 

"What took you so long?" Trunks asked, jumping up and down behind his paperwork to see me. 

"I was talking to Melody. Why don't you just come on this side of your desk or something. That jumping is annoying." 

"Yeah...that's a good idea..." He walked out from behind his desk carrying yet another pile of papers. "Take these over there and file them according to business." I looked at the huge pile as he put it in my hands. 

"Umm...okay...." I walked over to where he had motioned and sat down on the floor. I decided to separate them according to business before I put them into files. I soon had papers spread out five feet on each side of me, except the front because that's where the file cabinet was. 

Trunks had left the office just after I had started saying he'd be right back. It had been an hour. I was wondering where he was when he came in and gave a yell, seeing the papers strewn out all over the floor. 

"Pan! What are you doing! Those are supposed to be in the file cabinet!" 

"I know, Trunks. I'm putting them there know, then I'm leaving." I quickly got the papers in their proper files and left the room. 

"Bye Pan!" Melody called as I walked past her desk. "Come back soon!"

"Bye," I answered. "I will!" 

As soon as I got out of the building, (which took a while) I ran to an abandoned alley and took off. I flew back to the house and landed out front. When I opened the door, I was met by yelling. 

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. "GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I stumbled backward and fell on my butt. I wasn't used to that much yelling. "Oh, hello Pan. Sorry about that." Bulma stepped out and helped me up. "He was supposed to help me in the lab today, but he's in the gravity room." 

"Oh," I laughed. "Isn't that where he always is?" 

"No...not always. I've gotten him to actually get enough sleep at night and I make sure he has three meals a day. So, during that time, he's not in there...And sometimes, he'll just sit watching TV instead or training." 

"Really? That's good." I was surprised. Before I left, it was hard to get him to come out even for food. But it had been a long time. 

"Anyway, what are you doing back? I thought you went to Chi-Chi's today." 

"I did for a little while, then I went to Trunks' office. (That's why the security system was overridden.) I was going to rescue him, but then I saw how much work he had to do and decided not to. Then he put me to work!" Bulma laughed. "I met Melody, too. She's very nice." 

"Yes, she is. I'm glad we found someone who wasn't interested in Trunks. Otherwise, he'd get no work done whatsoever. Instead, he'd be trying to find ways to escape his secretary." Bulma said. "You remember Joe?" 

"Yeah." I answered. 

"Well," Bulma laughed. "She's married to him." 

"Oh! Small world, isn't it!" I laughed, too. "Is Bra around?" 

"Yes, she's in her room." Bulma answered. "It's the same one as before." 

"Thanks." I said and walked up the stairs. As I did, I heard Bulma scream for Vegeta again. I laughed a little and shook my head. Some things never change. I quickly found Bra's room. It wasn't very hard because, as Bulma had said, it was the same one as before. I knowcked twice and waited for a reply. 

"Come in!" She said and I opened the door and walked in. She was laying on her bed reading a magazine. "Pan! Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you. I've been busy and I guess you have, too." We spent the next few hours catching up. In fact, we talked for so long that Bulma was calling us down for my 'party' before we even knew it was time!

"Wow! we sure have talked a long time!" I said, glancing at the clock, which read 6:30. 

"Yeah." She answered. "We'd better get down there. I'm sure Marron will want to talk to you." 

"I would like to talk to her, too." I said as we both stood and walked out of her room.

*************

Hmm...how do u think I'm gonna potray Marron? I know! But you'll hafta wait! *evil laugh*

Anyway, thanks to firu-chan, SSJ Son Kat, AznBratPrincess, myluckyangel, blonde-e, and Vegeta's Girl (for those other chapters) for reviewing! 

****

Hmmm....I don't think anyone asked for advertisements....


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! After this update, there will be none for about a week because I will be on vacation. Don't worry, I'll work on more chapters for this fic, and for "Space and War", (if you've read it) too. So uh... review, please!

Disclaimer...dangit I lost it again...OH! Here it is...it's always in the last place you look...

************

Last time:

"Wow! We sure have talked a long time!" I said, glancing at the clock, which read 6:30. 

"Yeah." She answered. "We'd better get down there. I'm sure Marron will want to talk to you." 

"I would like to talk to her, too." I said as we both stood and walked out of her room.

******

As we walked down the stairs, I saw a lot of people I hadn't seen in such a long time. Krillin is getting gray hair! Even Piccolo is here. I didn't expect to see him. Usually he didn't come to these kinds of things. I glanced around and saw Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi (oh great), and lots of other people. Most of the old 'Z' gang was here, along with a few people I didn't recognize. I quickly found Marron and Bra and I walked over to her. 

"Hi Marron!" Bra said to her. 

"Hi, Bra! ...Pan? Is that you?!" I nodded and she gave me a tight hug. "Wow! You've changed a lot!" 

I smiled and answered, "so have you." And there our conversation started. We talked for a long time, then I decided to talk to other people. I talked with all the others that were there, even the ones I didn't know because Trunks introduced me to them. This went on until Bulma decided that it was time for dinner. After all, it was now about 7:30. 

We all sat down at a large table in a more formal dining room. Even though this was a casual party, we had to eat here because the regular kitchen table wasn't big enough. Everyone took what they wanted and again started talking again as they ate. 

Trunks had taken a seat next to me and Goten was on my other side. I got a weird look from Goten when I didn't take a whole lot of food. I just raised an eyebrow as to say 'what' and he just shook his head. 

The party lasted well into the night. When I finally got to sleep, I remembered that I had to 'spar' with Vegeta in the morning. I groaned as I remembered this. Trunks suddenly popped his head into my room.

"Something wrong?" He asked. 

"No...I'm just tired." I answered. 

"Oh, okay. Good night." 

"G'night." I replied and he left the room. I slowly rolled over so I was on my left side. I was so tired, and yet I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. I must have still been awake at 2:30 a.m. I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep. I finally fell asleep. It felt like as soon as I did, someone was trying to wake me up. 

"What?" I asked, pushing the person, who happened to be Trunks, away. 

"It's 6:40. My Dad said you have to spar with him at 7:00. You might want to get up." Trunks answered. It wasn't until now that I opened my eyes and noticed what Trunks was wearing- sweatpants and no shirt. I shook my head and started to get out of bed. On the other side of the bed that he was sitting on. 

"Okay, thanks." 

"Don't I get a good morning hug?" Trunks asked, grinning. I sighed and walked over to him. 

"Fine..." I said and he wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back. 

"Thanks Pan." 

"Anytime." I said. "I should probably just get dressed... uhh... I don't have any sparring clothes..." 

"Oh, well, I have some that are too small for me. They might be a little big on you, but they'll work." Trunks answered. He got up and left the room. Then he came back with a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top. He handed them to me and left the room so I could change. 

The sweatpants were a little big in the waist, but that was fixed with the drawstring. The tank top was also a little big, but I could deal with it. I happened to glance over at the clock. 6:55. Oh crap! I ran downstairs, passing Trunks who was taking his good 'ol time getting down the stairs. 

"Thanks, Trunks!" I called as I dashed down the hall to the kitchen and out the back door to the gravity chamber. I knocked on the door, because I could hear that the machine was on. The gravity turned off and Vegeta opened the door. 

"You're...on time." He said, as though he wanted to tell me I was late, which I'm sure he did. "Get in here and stretch." I nodded and walked in. I stretched out and looked at him, waiting for further instruction. 

"Now what?" I asked. As soon as I did, Vegeta came at me, fist first. I was lucky to block it. And our spar had begun....

*************

Hee hee hee! There, another cliffhanger-like-thing. Like I said before, the next chapter won't be out for at least a week. Review PLEASE!

Thanks to ChibiChibi, myluckyangel, firu-chan, Lady Tomboy, and TrunksPan-lover4evr for reviewing chappy 16. 

****

I actually have an advertisement!! And here it is, by request... (drum roll)

__

~*~I'll Be There~*~ by myluckyangel

Trunks has always been there for Pan, and Pan has always been there for Trunks but one bad experience changes how she looks at him forever ~is it bad or good?~. R/R its a T/P of course! Chapter 34 is up!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! I'm back from vacation! Actually...I got back 2 days ago, but I was pretty busy yesterday so I didn't update. But, as I said, I did work on my fic while I was gone, and I think a little on Space and War, too. So, here's the next chapter of 'How Much More?'. 

Disclaimer here...

*************

Last time:

"You're...on time." He said, as though he wanted to tell me I was late, which I'm sure he did. "Get in here and stretch." I nodded and walked in. I stretched out and looked at him, waiting for further instruction. 

"Now what?" I asked. As soon as I did, Vegeta came at me, fist first. I was lucky to block it. And our spar had begun....

******

"Come on, Brat." Vegeta said, backing off after an onslaught of punches and kicks. I hadn't managed to block many. "I think even Trunks could beat you and he hasn't trained in longer than you have!" After stating this, he came at me again. 

I quickly grew tired of merely trying to block was he was throwing at me and stepped back to get away. I then moved forward, fist first. My punch actually hit! I guess he wasn't expecting me to do that. However, he quickly recovered and lashed out at me again. 

The kick sent me across the room and into, but not through, the wall. I slumped to the floor, trying to comprehend what had hit me. After shaking my head, I stood back up, looking around for Vegeta. I couldn't see him anywhere! There was nowhere to hide, though...unless.... I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back and found myself again on the floor. 

Again, I stood up and looked around. This time, I managed to block his punch, but not his knee, which hit my in the stomach. I hung in the air for a few minutes when he again hit me on the back, sending me into the floor. Vegeta then appeared, standing over me.

I got to my feet, only to fall back down as Vegeta said, "100x gravity." I tried to get used to the pressure again, but I hadn't trained like this in a long time. Soon, I was able to stand, but I doubted I'd be able to fly. I had a pretty good idea that I would have to, though. 

I was also surprised Vegeta allowed me to get used to the gravity before coming at me again. This time, I found it harder to block his punched and kicks because of the increased gravity. Still, I managed to block a few. Man was I going to be bruised after this. 

I soon found myself on the ground again. This time, before I could stand, Vegeta upped the gravity to 200x earth's gravity. I could barely stand. Unfortunately he knew it, too. As soon as I managed to stand, I was pounded into the wall. Again, I found myself getting to my feet, only to be thrown across the room. 

I was starting to get a little frustrated and had already been powering up. This time, I powered up to my max, catching Vegeta off guard and buying some time for me to stand up and figure out where I was in the room. I looked around quickly, and disappeared from Vegeta's sight. I reappeared behind him and elbowed him in the back. He was stronger than I expected, though, because he didn't fall like I thought he would. Instead, he whipped around and grabbed my wrists. I hadn't expected this, either, so all I could do was try to pull away. Key term there being try. 

He smirked and he gripped my wrists tighter, then spun around, flinging me towards the wall. I managed to stop before I hit and then float back to the ground. That was so un-Vegeta-like. Well, not the smirk, but the spinning thing? I wonder why he did that.... 

I didn't have much time to wonder, though, because I sensed him flying at me again. This time, though, I was ready. I side stepped him and turned to block his punch. We rose off the floor as we exchanged kicks and punches. I started a series that I suddenly remembered from training with Grandpa Goku. 

Many of my punches hit, but not so many kicks. I'd have to work on those. Maybe GOten would want to train... I could see I'd also have to work on keeping my mind on the sparring. The whole time, Vegeta was backing up. Then suddenly I was pushed away by a ki blast. 

Oh great. Ki blasts. Just what I needed. 

That was sarcasm. 

I soon powered up and sent my own blast at Vegeta. He also sent one at me, but having more experience, his easily overpowered mine, hitting me head on. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I was pretty low on energy. 

As I slipped to unconsciousness, I felt myself hit the ground, then saw blackness.

****now 3rd person, in Bulma's lab with Trunks.****

Bulma and Trunks were working on the newest invention when Vegeta walked in, demanding food. He seemed to be a little beat up, but hardly noticeable. Bulma looked over at him and told him that he'd have to wait until they were finished working. He, of course, refused to wait. He was, after all, the 'prince of Saiyans and he shouldn't have to wait for his food'. 

"Where's Pan?" Trunks asked, looking around. He didn't hear a shower turn on or anything, so he was a little worried. And he sensed something was wrong.

"She's in the gravity room." Vegeta answered. 

"Oh, maybe I'll go see if she's up for more training..." 

"But Trunks! ... okay, whatever." Bulma said and took off her gloves. "Okay, Veggie, let's go get you something to eat." 

"Good, and Woman, don't call me that!" He followed her out of the lab and down the hall. Trunks also took off his gloves and walked out to the gravity machine. He still felt like something was wrong. As soon as he entered the gravity room, his feelings were confirmed. 

There, on the floor, lay Pan. She was bloody and bruised from the 'spar' she had with Vegeta. She was, of course, unconscious. 

"Pan!" Trunks yelled, running over to her. 

*************

*evil laugh* Another cliffy!! *evil laugh again* Well, not much to say, except that I had fun on my vacation! I got to go horseback riding... and lots of other stuff! ALso, I'll prolly post a bunch of new chapters.... well, once a day, or every other day, so please keep checking! 

So, here's the reviewers: myluckyangel, Vegetas gurl, Lady Tomboy, SSJ Son Kat, anonomous, Mike FM, and SpawnOfKakarot. Thanks! 


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, I'd like to explain why it had been so long since I've updated. As you know, ff.n was updating hardware, so no one could update. Also, I went on vacation again only this time for two weeks. I've been waiting until I could review someone else's fic. That way, I would be able to know if I got feedback. (The chapter before this is the one I posted as soon as I could review. 

When I went on my 2 week vacation, I really wanted to type, but my granny's computer broke! It refused to bring up the internet, so even if I had typed, I wouldn't have been able to update. Then, she had to take it into the shop and it didn't come back until after I had left. So, I'm really sorry!!! 

Oh yes, I forgot about this in my last chapter, to **mintlytheBADgoddess **as far as I know, 'tragedy' was spelled right in the summary. No one before you has said anything about it. I don't see why you took it upon yourself to tell me something like that. 

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!

Also, it's still in 3rd person. 

Disclaimer here.

*************

Last time: 

"Good, and Woman, don't call me that!" He followed her out of the lab and down the hall. Trunks also took off his gloves and walked out to the gravity machine. He still felt like something was wrong. As soon as he entered the gravity room, his feelings were confirmed. 

There, on the floor, lay Pan. She was bloody and bruised from the 'spar' she had with Vegeta. She was, of course, unconscious. 

"Pan!" Trunks yelled, running over to her. 

******

"Pan!" He called again, leaning over her. "Oh Kami....what did he do to you?" He suddenly noticed that she was hardly breathing. His eyes widened. "MOM!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"What is it, Trun--" She trailed off in shock at seeing Pan. "Oh my gosh...quick! Get her to the infirmary!" Trunks carefully picked her up and floated out of the gravity room so as not to hurt her anymore. Bulma followed closely behind him. As soon as they got there, Trunks started hooking her up to the wires. Then she stopped breathing. 

"Trunks?" Bulma said, oddly calm. 

"Yeah?" He answered, having not noticed that she had stopped breathing. 

"Breathe for her!!" Bulma said, while running over the rejuvenation tank to type in commands. "We can't put her in if she's not breathing!" 

Trunks' eyes widened as he noticed she had stopped. He quickly started mouth to mouth resuscitation. A few minutes later, she was breathing again and they were able to get her into the tank. Bulma and Trunks looked on, unable to do anymore now. The medicine would do the rest. 

"Mum? I think I'm gonna stay here...you know...just incase..." 

"Okay. Call if you'd like any food. I'll get a bed for you later if you want." 

"Thanks." Trunks answered and Bulma left the room. As she did, Trunks looked back at the tank. 'Jeez, Pan...what made him do that?' Trunks thought. 'I don't even think I've gotten this beat up by him...but then again... I always eat right... maybe you were weakened by that... yeah...that must be it..." He was snapped out of his thoughts by Bra walking in. 

"How is she?" She asked, walking over to Trunks. 

"I don't know...it hasn't reported yet." Trunks said, referring to the machine, which would beep and give the status of the patient every now and then. 

"Oh...okay..." Bra answered, unsure if she should stay. "Umm... I'm going to go now..." Trunks nodded, still staring at the tank. About five minutes later, it beeped, then said, in it's monotone voice, that the patient was still in critical condition. Trunks sighed and looked around the room. Seeing a desk, he got up and walked over to it. He searched through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. 

Trunks then sat in the chair that went with the desk and delt out a game of solitare. He finished this one, then another and on and on it went. That is, until Goten came in in a hurry, snapping Trunks out of his trance. For the past four games, he had been playing as though he was a robot. 

"Trunks? How is she? TRUNKS!" Goten yelled. 

"Huh? Oh...last time it beeped, it said that she was still in critical condition." Trunks answered. "You wanna play Rummie?" 

"Sure." Goten answered and pulled a chair over to the opposite side of the desk. Trunks delt them each seven cards and the game began. They played hand after hand until finally....

"YES!!!" Goten jumped out of his chair, throwing his cards in the air. 

"What??" Bra asked, running into the room. 

"I finally beat Trunks!" Goten said, and ran over to her and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. 

"Oh...um...that's great, Goten." Bra said. "Any news on Pan?" She asked Trunks, blushing after Goten put her down.

"No, it hasn't beeped for a while." Trunks answered, adding up scores. "Oh...uhh Goten? You didn't win...I didn't add right...I beat you by one point." 

"No!" Goten said, dropping to his knees. "No! No! Noooooo!" Bra couldn't help but laugh. Goten sighed and got to his feet. "Well, I'd better get going... Call me when it gives another update, okay?" 

"Sure, Goten. See ya later." Trunks answered. He looked over at the tank, waiting for another update. 

*************

Not much to say... if anyone would like me to explain how to play 'Rummie', just ask. 

Sadly, I only got three reviews on the last chapter, but it's better than none! Thanks to SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, SSJ Son Kat, and meskup. 

****

No one seems to want to be advertised, so I'm just gonna pick a fic. hmm... I've got it! 

__

Coral Minor by Jack V. Briefs

Truten!!! Trunks job is dangerous and keeps making him lose lovers. All this changes on a flight to New York when Goten, a cheery flight attendant catches his eyes, throwing the innocent into a world of sin, danger, and love.

I read this one, and yes, that does mean Trunks and Goten, so if it's your cup of tea, go read it! She a really good writer!! Maybe now she'll update... *evil laugh*


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews! Hmm... not a whole lot to say... well, on with the fic!

Disclaimer here.

*************

Last time:

"No, it hasn't beeped for a while." Trunks answered, adding up scores. "Oh...uhh Goten? You didn't win...I didn't add right...I beat you by one point." 

"No!" Goten said, dropping to his knees. "No! No! Noooooo!" Bra couldn't help but laugh. Goten sighed and got to his feet. "Well, I'd better get going... Call me when it gives another update, okay?" 

"Sure, Goten. See ya later." Trunks answered. He looked over at the tank, waiting for another update. 

******

Trunks suddenly snapped awake. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep. He looked over at the tank and noticed that she looked a lot better. Suddenly it beeped and said that she was in serious condition. He assumed that she had internal injuries. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 7:00. Sighing, he stood up and started gathering the cards that had been thrown everywhere when Goten thought he had won. Just as he was finishing, Bulma walked into the room and handed him a capsule. Inside, was his dinner. 

"Thanks, Mum." Trunks said, putting the food on the desk. 

"Sure." Bulma answered. "I'll go get you a bed." She walked out of the room and soon returned carrying another capsule. This time, it opened to be, of course, a bed. It was complete with the blankets and pillow. 

"Don't stay up to late, Trunks. It probably won't do her any good." Bulma answered. "If you need anything, I'll be in the lab." 

"Okay," Trunks said between bites of his food. Bulma left the room again, and headed in the direction of her lab. Trunks quickly finished his meal and stacked the dishes in a pile. He suddenly remembered that Goten had asked him to call if there was any change in Pan's condition. Pulling out his cell phone, Trunks dialed Goten's cell number. 

"Goten? Yeah, this is Trunks....Well, she's now in serious condition. ....... Yes, that's better than critical... okay.... yeah, I'll call you in the morning and tell you how she is. Okay, bye." Trunks hung up and left his phone on the desk. 

He looked over at Pan and sighed, still wondering why his dad would do that to her, then just leave her in the gravity room. Trunks shook his head, deciding that's just something his dad would do. He sat down on the bed Bulma had put in the room and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Sighing again, he decided to get some sleep. After stripping down to his boxers, he laid down and pulled the sheet and blanket up. Trunks soon fell asleep. 

*************

I know! I know! It was too short! Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter out really soon!! And also, I'm not exactly sure how medical conditions go, (ex, critical, serious, etc.) so if I get it wrong, please tell me!!

Here's the reviewers: myluckyangel, pan-chan16k, Mitsu Yoru, ssj4keke-chan, Lady Tomboy, and Hermione13012. Thanks a ton!

****

Okay, I actually have an advertisement!! It's amasing!! Anyway, here it is:

__

Beauty by ssj4kekechan

Trunks expresses his feelings to Pan. (Songfic)


	21. Chapter 21

I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated again! I just can't seem to get back into the swing of one-a-days. Also, last week, I was at camp, and so I was really busy. But anyway, Here's another chapter. 

Disclaimer here. 

*************

Last time:

He looked over at Pan and sighed, still wondering why his dad would do that to her, then just leave her in the gravity room. Trunks shook his head, deciding that's just something his dad would do. He sat down on the bed Bulma had put in the room and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Sighing again, he decided to get some sleep. After stripping down to his boxers, he laid down and pulled the sheet and blanket up. Trunks soon fell asleep.

***Pan's POV***

I'm just floating in the abyss. I can't see a thing... it's all black. I wonder where I am... the last thing I remember is my spar with Vegeta. I can remember the pain... then I can't remember anymore... 

Again, I wonder where I am. I'm starting to get a little scared. There's no one else here. I can't tell if I'm in a room, or if I'm just floating. Although... I do feel as though I'm floating in a liquid... but I can't explain that. It's weird. 

Suddenly, the area around me starts getting lighter. I can see the outline of a person in the distance, so I start to walk towards it. I never seem to get any closer, though. 

Now I start to wonder if I'm dead. But the stories say something about going towards a light... and I'm not in any sort of tunnel or anything... and besides, wouldn't I end up at Snake Way or something? I can remember my dad telling me stories about my grandpa or something. 

Now I'm moving! Though... faster then I should be. I'm not even walking very fast... if fact, I don't think my legs moving has anything to do with me moving. I stop moving my legs to see. Sure enough, I keep moving. How strange. 

I can now tell the outline is that of a female. I human one... and she seems to be about my age. She too, isn't walking, but floating in my direction. But she doesn't quite seem to be floating... more like flying... now that I think about that... I think I can see a halo... and the faint outline of wings. Wait, wings? Is she an angel or something? An angel...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* .... What the heck is that annoying beeping noise? Where is it coming from?

***3rd Person POV***

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* Trunks woke up to the machine beeping. Pan looked fully healed. "Patient in good condition." The machine said. 

"What?" Trunks said out loud. "But I thought it would take a while. Oh well!" He jumped up and ran out the door, leaving the machine beeping. "Mom! Mom, where are you?" He ran through the house, trying to find her. He finally did. She was in her lab. 

"What is it, Trunks? What's wrong? Has Pan gotten worse?" Bulma said as he ran in. 

"No... come.. quick." He said, out of breath. He had just run through the entire building. 

"Okay." Bulma answered and followed him back to the infirmary. "Oh my Dende! She's healed!" She almost fainted. She had thought Pan would be in there for a lot longer than this. "Trunks! Quick, get her out! Put her on the bed I set up in here for you. She might wake up soon!" 

"Oh... right." Trunks did as he was told, but Pan didn't wake up. 

***Pan's POV***

Now what's going on? I feel like I'm being lifted up... now I don't have the floating-in-liquid-feeling anymore... I'm standing on hard ground. What? It's tile? I'm really confused. 

The angel... she's still coming closer... I'm not moving anymore, though. I can see her hair now... it's blonde... almost glowing. And she's wearing white. How ironic. I still can't see her face, though. 

She's not flying anymore, either. She's now walking... well, at least that's what it seems like... she's barely touching the ground....

*************

Confused yet? Hehehehe! Review please!

And speaking of review, here are the people who did so on the last chapter: SSJ Son Kat, anonomous, Audra, Panny, and myluckyangel. Thanks!

****

Oh the advertisements!! Here we go!

__

*~*You've Got to be kidding*~* by Panny

Pan was just an ordinary girl....she never thought her parents were keeping a secret from her. They were always honest with eachother. Then she finds out something that will change her life forever.

**__**

Beauty by SSJ4keke-chan

Trunks expresses his feelings to Pan. (Songfic)

**__**

A Thousand Miles by SSJ Son Kat

Pan's problems are just beginning after she and Trunks had broken up. Pan tells her best friend, Bra, that she's running away to America, and actually drags Bra into it! The two saiya-jins are on their way to America and nothing can stop them now.  



	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews! I hope this clears up any confusion! Remember to click on the button at the bottom of the page that says "Click Here to Submit Review"

If you look to your right, you can see Michi's Disclaimer. May I remind the gentleman with the purple hair that there is no flash photography? Thank you. 

*************

Last time:

(***Pan's POV***)

The angel... she's still coming closer... I'm not moving anymore, though. I can see her hair now... it's blonde... almost glowing. And she's wearing white. How ironic. I still can't see her face, though. 

She's not flying anymore, either. She's now walking... well, at least that's what it seems like... she's barely touching the ground....

***3rd Person POV***

"Okay." Bulma answered and followed him back to the infirmary. "Oh my Dende! She's healed!" She almost fainted. She had thought Pan would be in there for a lot longer than this. "Trunks! Quick, get her out! Put her on the bed I set up in here for you. She might wake up soon!" 

"Oh... right." Trunks did as he was told, but Pan didn't wake up.

******

Trunks sighed and sat down in the chair by the desk again. His mother had again left the room, thinking he'd probably want something to eat this time. He began to get worried when Pan frowned, then looked confused. Trunks wondered what was going on. He then heard her mutter the word "Angel..." which in turn, confused him. He was snapped out of wondering when Bulma came back with a tray of food for him. 

"Thanks, Mum." He said as she set it down in front of him. 

"That's not all for you, you know." She smiled, pulling a chair from across the room and sitting on the other side of the desk. She pulled out another fork and knife from her pocked and took a plate of food off the tray. This one had less then the other ones. 

***Pan's POV***

Suddenly, all around me became lighter and I could see more of my surroundings. In fact, I could see what I thought was the regeneration tank. But what's with the bed? If I'm at Capsule Corp, there's no bed in the infirmary. How come I feel the softness of the bed? I'm not laying on it... At least, I don't think I am... am I?

The angel! I can almost make out her face.... What? She looks like.... Angel... But she's dead... That I know for sure... I... can remember burying her... But now, I'm almost sure she's walking towards me. Maybe I'm dead now. 

"...Angel?" I call out. "Is that you?" 

"Yes." She says, smiling at me. She seems to be glowing. 

"But I thought you're dead." I said, frowning. 

"Yes, I am." Angel replies. "But now I'm here to talk to you." 

"How?" 

"Well, right now, you're unconscious."

"That explains a lot." I mutter. 

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Angel laughs. 

"But if you're dead, you can't talk to me." 

"I'm not allowed to see my best friend?" Angel asks, a mock hurt look on her face. "You are happy to see me, right?" 

"Of course I am!" I answer, reaching out to hug Angel, expecting to go through her. I don't though, and we share a hug. 

"Now, I want to tell you something, Pan." Angel says, breaking the hug. "I know you feel sad, and maybe even that it's your fault that I'm dead." 

"Yeah, sometimes... and I really wish you could have to Japan with me." 

"Well, it's not your fault. In fact, being dead isn't bad at all. I'm with my mom again. Which reminds me, your dad says 'hi' and so does your mom." 

"Cool." 

"Yes, but what's not cool is that you haven't been treating yourself right. I think the guilt you've been feeling has affected your appetite, am I right?" 

"Yeah..." 

"And how do you feel all the time?" 

"Exhausted, usually... and sad, lonely..." 

"Well, now maybe that you know that my death isn't your fault, you'll start eating right?"

***3rd Person POV***

"I wonder what's going on with Pan." Trunks says, while eating. "She seemed confused a few minutes ago, but now she seems fully relaxed." 

"Yes, and she keeps muttering something about a person named Angel?" Bulma says questioningly. 

"Angel was her best and only friend after she and her father moved. Especially after he died."

"Oh..." Bulma trails off. 

"Yeah," Trunks continues. "Angel was killed right before I brought Pan back. I think she would have come with us if she hadn't been killed." 

"I see." Bulma said, looking intently at Pan, who seems to be having a conversation with someone, though no sound is coming from her. She suddenly jumps up and dashes out of the room. Trunks stares at the empty doorway with a bewildered look on his face, as though it will give him the answer to her sudden dash out of the room. 

***Pan's POV***

"I just wasn't hungry." I answered. "Have you been watching me the whole time?"

"No, Pan I haven't, but don't change the subject. I know you weren't hungry, but since that had to do with guilt, I want you to eat right. You know very well that that had an effect on how you fought Vegeta. If you don't eat like you should, you'll die!" I opened my mouth to protest, but she continued. "Don't you dare argue, Pan! You know it's the truth!" 

I was in shock. Angel had never been this harsh while telling me to do something. Usually, she'd tell me, but more as if she was asking me to do it, rather than an order. I stared at her, mouth open while she continued to rant. 

"As much as I want to see you again, Pan, you survived for a reason! You need to live. I think Trunks needs you just as much as you need him." That confused me. "Yes, you heard me right. When you wake up, I want you to start eating. I'm sure they'll offer you some food and you are to accept it." 

"Um... okay..." I answered. "So, how have you been?" 

"You're changing the subject again, Pan." Angel said sternly. "I don't think you're going to do as I say. This time, I want you to promise me." 

"Okay, I promise..." I said quietly. "You didn't just come here to yell at me, did you?"

"Nope, but that took up most of my time so I'd better get going. I'll miss you, Pan, but I'm happier here, other then the fact that my best friend isn't here." 

"I'll miss you, too. Not that I haven't." We shared one last hug and she started to disappear. 

"Take care of yourself, Pan. I'll miss you...." The last sentence faded as she did. I blinked, whispered good-bye, and turned around, looking back the way I had seemed to come. Suddenly, everything got blurry. I got this fuzzy feeling, then, instead of seeing black, I saw... red? What's going on now? That's when I realized that my eyes felt like they were closed. 

I opened them up to see more blurriness. Only this time, it looked like a room, not a void. I shook my head a little and noticed that I was looking at the ceiling of a room. As my vision became clearer, I looked around and saw the regeneration tank. I was in the infirmary. 

"Trunks...?" I said quietly, sitting up to get a better view. Trunks was over at the desk that was always in the room. 

"Pan?" Trunks said, jumping up from his spot. "You're awake??" 

*************

Okay, that's another chapter!! Hee hee hee.... 

Thanks to pan-chan16k, SSJ Son Kat, and Lady Tomboy for reviewing! Sorry if I missed anyone. 

****

Looks like I don't have any advertisements this time. 


	23. Chapter 23

Well, I've actually started this chapter! I'm trying to update every Friday morning and every Sunday night. (Obviously, this one didn't make it). I don't know if this is gonna work out, but I'll try. 

Disclaimer: if I owned DBZ, and/or DBGT, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I? I also own none of the movies mentioned.

*************

Last time:

I opened them up to see more blurriness. Only this time, it looked like a room, not a void. I shook my head a little and noticed that I was looking at the ceiling of a room. As my vision became clearer, I looked around and saw the regeneration tank. I was in the infirmary. 

"Trunks...?" I said quietly, sitting up to get a better view. Trunks was over at the desk that was always in the room. 

"Pan?" Trunks said, jumping up from his spot. "You're awake??"

******

"Yeah...." I answered. He ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I laughed a little and hugged him back. "How long was I out?" 

"Umm... about a day." Trunks answered. "How do you feel? Does your head hurt? Are you hungry?" Those were just a few of the questions Trunks asked. I looked at him, wide-eyed. I had only caught the first three. 

"I feel pretty good, yeah my head hurts, and... yes, I'm hungry." I answered. Trunks just stared at me, shocked. I guess he hadn't expected me to say that I _was_ hungry. Totally forgetting about his other questions, he jumped up and ran to the door.

"MOM! Come quick!" Trunks yelled out into the hall. 

She appeared in the door a few seconds later. "Trunks? What is it? What's wrong?" Then she saw me, sitting, looking in her direction. "Pan-chan! You're awake! How do you feel?" 

I smiled and answered, "I feel pretty good. My head hurts, though." 

"Okay... I can get you some pain reliever or something." 

"That would be nice...thanks." I answered, watching Bulma exit the room. After she left, Trunks sat down on the bed and hugged me again. I smiled and hugged him back. 

"I thought I might lose you..." He whispered. 

"Did you stay here the whole time I was out?" I whispered back. 

"Yeah, I did." Trunks answered. 

"Thanks..." I said and pulled back to kiss him on the cheek. A red tint came across his cheeks. But instead of just looking down at his lap or something, he kissed me... on the lips. I was shocked at first, but did the only thing I thought logical-- kissed him back.

"Pan?" I heard Bulma say as she walked back into the room. Trunks and I jumped apart, both blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry." Bulma said, laughing a little. "As I was going to say before, I brought you your pain reliever and some food in case you were hungry." 

"Thanks Bulma." I said as she set the tray down in front of me. I picked up the pill and swallowed it with a drink of water. Then I started in on the food. Trunks merely sat there silently as I ate. Bulma had left the room again, probably figuring that I'd be fine since Trunks was there.

"Pan?" Trunks said. I looked up at him. "Do you know why my dad did that to you?" I blinked, pausing for a few seconds before answering.

"No, Trunks I don't. I'm not really surprised, though... I think it was just his way of telling me that I should have trained while I was gone." 

"He still could have at least brought you into the lab where my mom and I were working." Trunks said. "You were practically dieing when I found you! I mean, you even stopped breathing for a few seconds!"

"I did?" I asked, somewhat shocked. 

"Yeah..." He trailed off, then changed the subject. For some odd reason, we stayed there all day. Bulma came in periodically and gave me a health check once. I however, refused to be poked with needles, so that went quickly. I also fell asleep once, but woke up a little while later. There was no one in the room, so I got out of bed and started walking to look for them. 

"Pan?" Trunks was walking down the hall toward me. "What's wrong?" I was leaning against the wall for support. I may have been fully healed from injuries, but I used a lot of energy fighting Vegeta, so I was still pretty weak. 

"Nothing." I answered. "I just don't have a whole lot of energy."

"Well, if you want, I could take you to your room. You'd probably be more comfortable there than in the infirmary."

"Sure." I answered, and started walking toward my room. I didn't get far, though, because I found myself in Trunks' arms. "I can walk on my own, you know." I said, a light blush staining my cheeks. 

"Yeah, but just in case." Trunks smirked. I rolled my eyes, smiling, and he started walking in the direction of my bedroom. He turned the corner and was about to pass the TV room when a an idea crossed my mind. 

"Trunks, how 'bout we watch a movie instead?" I suggested. Trunks nodded and turned into the TV room. He set me on the couch and grabbed some movies. 

"Well, we've got," He cringed, "'Wizard of Oz', 'Star Wars' (the trilogy), 'King Kong', 'The Wedding Planner', 'Remember the Titans', 'The Princess Bride' ...." And on and on he went. I finally stopped him, saying, 

"Okay, Trunks, that's enough!" He looked up and grinned. "How about 'Wizard of Oz' then 'The Wedding Planner, then-" 

"Not 'Wizard of Oz'!!! Anything but that!!" Trunks whined. 

"Okay," I laughed. "I was only kidding; I know you hate that movie. I do want to watch 'The Wedding Planner', 'The Princess Bride', and maybe the 'Star Wars' movies if we have time." 

"Okay..." He said, wide-eyed. "How long do you plan to stay here?" 

"I dunno... Prolly until you let me walk by myself." I answered. "You wanna make popcorn? I'll put the movie in and let the previews play while you do that." 

"Okay." Trunks said and left to make popcorn. I grinned as he left and got up off the couch. He must have forgotten that he didn't want me walking. I walked around the table that was in front of the couch and knelt down in front of the VCR. I picked up 'The Wedding Planner' and put it in. After pressing play, I went and sat back on the couch to watch the previews. Trunks soon came back with two huge bowls of popcorn. 

"Thanks." I said as he set one in my lap. Trunks then sat down next to me. The previews finally ended and the real movie started. I leaned against Trunks and laid my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and noticed that he was blushing. 

The movie went by quite quickly. It was a very funny movie, and of course, turned out like I wanted it to. Trunks got up off the couch, unexpectedly, causing me to fall over onto the spot where he was sitting. I just sorta stayed there until he came back, too lazy to sit up. 

"Sorry 'bout that." Trunks said, lifting me into a sitting position and sitting back down. He then leaned me against his shoulder again. This time, we were watching 'The Princess Bride'. It was one of my favorite movies because it was really romantic, but still had action in it. Unfortunately, about halfway through, I started falling asleep. 

After I nodded off a couple of times, Trunks took notice. He laid us both down on the couch, with our backs to the back of it. I was in front, but since it was a big couch, I had plenty of room. He propped his head up with one arm, and wrapped the other around me. 

*************

Well... I'm sorry about the delay! I really am! I could log in just fine, but then the next screen wouldn't come up. Anyway, I just might have another chapter out next Friday. Remember to review!

And speaking of reviews... thanks to pan-chan16k, Trunks-gal, SSJ Son Kat, Britt, chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan, blonde-e, and supersaiyaman. (btw, supersaiyaman, I don't know how many times I've said this, but I don't e-mail ppl!)

****

No advertisements.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm going back to school soon! I can't wait! No, I'm not like a nerd or anything (no offense to anyone who's considered that) I get to go to the new high school in my city! It's so cool! It was just built last year. Anyway, enough of my babbling and on with the chappy. 

Disclaimer: **dis·claim·er**   
_n._

1. A repudiation or denial of responsibility or connection. 

2. _Law._ A renunciation of one's right or claim. 

*************

Last time:

After I nodded off a couple of times, Trunks took notice. He laid us both down on the couch, with our backs to the back of it. I was in front, but since it was a big couch, I had plenty of room. He propped his head up with one arm, and wrapped the other around me. 

******

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. The last thing I remembered was laying on the couch with Trunks. But now, I'm in my bed. Trunks must have brought me here. Looking over at the clock, I notice that's it's not the middle of the night, but 6:00 a.m. 

While wanting to get more sleep, I know I won't be able to. So I get up. I walk down the hall, still using the wall for support every now and then. The stairs were more troublesome, though. I leaned on the railing a lot. I was soon down the stairs, though, and making my way to the kitchen. I sighed as I sat down in a chair for a rest. I was trying to think of why I still didn't have much energy. Then I realized that it must be because I hadn't been eating. 

"What are you doing up so early, Pan?" Trunks asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?" 

"I have to work today." He answered. "But um, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for lunch?" 

"Sure!" I answered almost too quickly. I decided that it was because he was my best friend. But then why did he kiss me? Did he like me as something more?... Did I like _him_ as something more? What am I thinking? Again I was snapped out of my thoughts. 

"Pan-chan? You okay?" He frowned a little. 

"What? Oh, yeah, fine. Where did you want to go for lunch?" 

"Well, that's going to be a surprise. Just come to my office around noon, okay?" 

"Okay." I said, smiling. 

"Well, I'd better get going. I have lots of work to catch up on." He picked up his briefcase and kissed me on the cheek before leaving the kitchen. I watched him get into his car and drive away. Sighing, I looked around, wondering what to do now. After eating breakfast, I walked to the TV room to finish watching The Princess Bride since I didn't get to the night before. But instead of starting where I left off, since I couldn't remember, I just started it at the beginning. 

***After the movie***

I couldn't decide what to do now. It was about 8:30. I wondered what Bulma was doing, so I went to her lab. She wasn't there, so I figured she must have been still sleeping. I just sort of wandered around the house, occasionally leaning against the wall for support. Suddenly, I found myself outside, now without having a wall to support me, I quickly made my was to one of the gardens and sat down on a bench. 

That's when I noticed that some of the flowers needed watering and that there were some weeds. Suddenly it hit me. This had been 'my' garden before Dad and I moved. I always got to pick out the flowers that were planted here, and I watered and weeded it. I know C.C. had gardeners to take care of it, but I wanted to. 

So, I went and got a watering can and filled it with water. I lugged it back to my garden and set it down by the bench. Then I proceeded to pull out all the weeds. I decided that, before I would water, I'd go find some stuff that prevents weeds from growing back. I searched through the garden shed until I found this stuff called 'Preen'. I sprinkled it all over my garden. The Preen was tiny yellow ball things that looked like hail. After doing that, I watered my plants. 

Again, I sat on the bench and looked around. I watched the plants closely, as though waiting for them to perk up. Which they did, eventually. Suddenly, I jumped up, remembering my 'date' with Trunks. I put the watering can and Preen back in the garden shed and ran into the house, wondering what time it was. I ran around frantically until I ran into something, or rather, someone. 

"Ouch." I muttered as I landed on my rear. I looked up to see none other than Vegeta. 

"What are you doing, Brat?" 

"Umm... looking for the time." 

"Oh, well it's shown on the microwave. I'd have thought you would've remembered that." He answered. 

"Oh." I answered and looked over at it. Sure enough, there it was. 10:03. I sighed with relief and got up off the floor. I still had a while. 

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. He and I both covered our ears. 

"What is it, Woman?" Vegeta growled as she walked into the kitchen.

"I need you to move something in the lab. I can lift it." 

"No." Vegeta answered simply. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm sure Pan will help me. Oh, Vegeta? You're sleeping on the couch tonight." He rolled his eyes and walked to the gravity room. Bulma sighed, irritated, and motioned for me to follow her. I followed her and moved what she wanted me to, then went to start getting ready to go out to lunch. 

It was 11:30 by the time I was showered, dressed, my hair dry, and a little make-up. I asked Bra to do it for me and she gladly did. I made sure to take note (in my head) everything she did so I could do it next time. I looked in the mirror one last time before walking out the back door and taking off into the sky. 

When I was about halfway there, I started feeling a little weak. I knew I shouldn't have flown, but I didn't really have a choice, now. I was over the city and I couldn't just land there. Someone would see me and the press would have a field day. (I was flying high enough that I could most likely be mistaken for a large bird). 

Thank Dende there was a ledge outside Trunks' office window. I landed there, knocked on the glass, then slumped to the side, still on the ledge. I was breathing heavily and fighting for consciousness. I knew that I'd fall if I passed out. I heard the glass of the next widow over break and saw Trunks floating in front of me, a panicked look on his face. 

"Pan-chan! Why did you fly? Are you okay?!" He lifted me into his arms and flew through the broken window, back into his office. He sat down on the couch and sat me across his lap, holding me close. 

"I'm sorry, Trunks-kun. I thought I could make it." I answered. He sighed. 

"It's okay, Pan. Are you alright? I thought your were going to fall!" 

"I'm fine, thanks to the ledge out there. And I know you would've caught me if I fell." I smiled weakly. 

"You're right, I would've." 

"Why'd you break that window?"

"Because I didn't know if I had time to override the security code or not. I didn't want to break the one you were in front of so I chose that one." 

"Oh, okay." I answered and leaned into his chest. "So, are we still going out for lunch?" I asked, causing him to laugh.

*************

Well, there ya go! Please review!

And of course, thanks to pan-chan16k, Lady Tomboy, meskup, and SSJ Son Kat for reviewing!

****

I don't think anyone requested their stories be advertised... but if you do, please leave a signed review (it makes it easier) and the title of the fic! Okie? Okie!


	25. Chapter 25

A little late on this update, aren't I? -_-;;; Sorry 'bout that. I was really busy. School started and I had to learn my way around. It was so confusing! You see, I have gone to small schools all my life, and then, I go to the public high school, and I'm totally lost. I did write, however, during study hall because the teachers didn't give out much homework. So anyway, here's the 25th chapter!

Shhhh! Be vewwy vewwy quiet! I'm huntin' discwiamers!

*************

Last time:

"Why'd you break that window?"

"Because I didn't know if I had time to override the security code or not. I didn't want to break the one you were in front of so I chose that one." 

"Oh, okay." I answered and leaned into his chest. "So, are we still going out for lunch?" I asked, causing him to laugh.

******

"I guess we still are..." Trunks answered. "If you want to."

"Of course I do! Where are we going?" 

"That's still a surprise."

"Oh." I was kind of disappointed. I stood up anyway, teetering a little because I was dizzy. Trunks stood up with me and steadied me by wrapping an arm around me. I smiled up at him and we walked down the hall to the elevator after he told his secretary that he was going out to lunch. The ride down to the main floor was taken in a comfortable silence. 

When we exited the elevator, I was surprised to find that we weren't on the main floor, but in a parking garage. I guess I hadn't watch Trunks press the button. Anyway, we walked to his car and he opened the door for me and closed it after I got in. As he got into the driver's side, I looked over at him and noticed he looked a little nervous. 

I suddenly realized what we were wearing. I had on khaki pants and a red shirt. Trunks however, was wearing a business suit. This got me wondering what kind of a restaurant we were going to. He wouldn't embarrass me by taking mo to a fancy restaurant with out telling me how I should dress, would he? I didn't think so. 

"So what did you do all morning?" Trunks asked, snapping me from my thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh, well, I ate breakfast," I paused to see his reaction; he smiled and nodded. Then I continued with telling him what I had done all morning. 

"The gardener is supposed to do that stuff." Trunks said, after I told him about my garden. 

"Oh, well, I liked doing it." 

"Well, if you want, you can have your garden back." Trunks suggested. 

"Okay! Sure!" I answered. It felt so good to be back there. Pulling the weeds had a relaxing effect on me. I think it was stress relief, and the fact that it was a pretty much mindless activity. 

"But you'll have to keep up with weeding, ect. or we'll give the job back to the gardener." Trunks joked. 

"No you won't." 

"You're right, we won't." He contradicted himself, laughing, causing me to laugh along with him. Suddenly, we turned and pulled into a ... McDonalds? Oh, wait the grocery store next to it? What's he doing?

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, I have to pick up a few things." He answered, pulling into a parking spot. 

"Oh, okay." I answered.

"You can come if you want, or stay here. It'll only be a few minutes." He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. I did the same. As he said, it only took a few minutes and we were back in his car buckling out seatbelts. I put the white rose that he had bought me across my lap.

"What did you need that stuff for?" I asked as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot. Then he shifted into drive and we were off.

"You'll see." He answered. I rolled my eyes as the fact that he kept telling me that. I really wanted to know where we were going for lunch. Also, I was wondering why he was doing all this running around. (He had taken the long way to the grocery store). Maybe he was doing all this to give me a chance to get my energy back for some reason.

I was again confused when he pulled into a parking lot for a rest stop thing. I looked over at Trunks with a questioning look. He only smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt again. As he got out, he told me to stay in the car for a minute. Of course, I wondered why, but I knew better than to ask why and complied anyway. I heard him open and close the trunk of the car. Then he came and opened my door. 

"Just follow me, okay?" He said as I got out. I nodded in return. "If you start getting tired at all, just say something." He encapsuled his car as he said this. 

"Sure." He then took flight and I quickly followed, catching up to fly next to him. We flew in silence until I started losing altitude.

"You okay?" Trunks asked, dropping down to fly next to me. 

"I think so." I answered, trying not to go down anymore.

"You look tired." He said, I looked over to meet his eyes, which were full of concern. "Don't worry, though, it's not much further." I didn't answer, only stared straight ahead, hoping I'd have enough energy to get where we were going. Suddenly, Trunks started to descend. I followed quickly, but I was falling more than I was flying down. I managed to control it, though, to some extent and landed without hurting myself.

"Doin' okay?" 

"Yeah, fine." I answered, lying. I think he knew that, though. 

"I don't believe you." Yep, I was right. "I know for a fact that your knees are going to give out."

"Then why did you ask me that?" I guess that wasn't exactly admitting right out that he was correct in saying that.

"Just wondering how you'd answer. Now come here before you do collapse." (I had landed a few feet from him). He turned around so that his back was to me and bent down a little. "Well, get on."

"Oh!" I laughed and climbed on his back. He then hovered a few feet off the ground before taking off and flying at that level into the woods. We, or rather, he, dodged around trees and sometimes under ones that had fallen and gotten snagged in another tree's branches. 

The further we flew, the thicker the forest became. Soon, it was becoming harder to dodge the trees at the speed we were flying. We dodged one tree, barely, then looked forward only to run smack into one that had fallen. 

"Ouch." I muttered and we went right through it.

"Sorry 'bout that." Trunks said, slowing down a little. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, you?" 

"Yep." He answered. "Just a little further." Sure enough, we suddenly came to a clearing. I gasped with I saw a ledge with a waterfall. It was beautiful! Trunks landed on a hill and set me down. 

"Wow! When did you find this place?" 

"A little while after you and Gohan left. I used to come here a lot. Sitting under the waterfall is very relaxing."

"Cool." I answered, still taking in my surroundings. The hill we landed on was covered with grass, and from it, we would be able to get a clear view of the sun setting. I smiled at the thought. I used to watch it set above the buildings that surrounded us through 'my' window. 

"Pan? Earth to Pan?" Trunks waved a hand in front of my face. 

"Huh? Wha?" I looked around.

"You zoned out on me." 

"Oh, sorry." 

"As I was saying," He stopped talking. "Oh... dangit I forgot." 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay. Anyway, let's eat!" He pulled out a capsule and inside was a blanket and several picnic baskets. I had an idea that we were going to be here for a while. 

************

Well, I've finally got this chapter out!! I'm positive that the next one'll be out a LOT sooner then this one! I had a little case of writer's block, but I think it's gone now. Anyway, I got TONS of reviews on the last chapter!! 

Thanks to SSJ Son Kat, DBZChicky501, pan-chan16k, meskup, Sharon, Lady Tomboy, and blonde-e. Special thanks to Astarii Amaranth for putting me on her favs list!!

****

No one wanted advertisements, so... there aren't any... *pouts*


	26. Chapter 26

Oh man... it's been almost a month, AGAIN! I keep forgetting the notebook that I'm writing in. So, instead of talkin at ya, I'm gonna try and do an extra long chapter. (Key term there being 'try').

Disclaimer is around here somewhere. It musta grown legs and walked away again.

*************

Last time:

"As I was saying," He stopped talking. "Oh... dangit I forgot." 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay. Anyway, let's eat!" He pulled out a capsule and inside was a blanket and several picnic baskets. I had an idea that we were going to be here for a while. 

******

We actually ended up staying there all afternoon. In fact, by the time we left, the sun was setting! We were about to leave when I said I wanted to stay and watch. So, we sat back down on our blanket and watched. I don't think I had ever seen a more beautiful sunset. Maybe it was because the sun always went through smog. 

Right as it ended, Trunks stood up to collect our things. I folded up the blanket and he got the picnic baskets together. After putting them back into the capsule, we took off into the sky. Trunks wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. I sighed contently, and leaned into his embrace. As we were flying, I started to feel tired. This caused me to slow down, pulling Trunks slower with me. 

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. 

"I'm just tired." I yawned. As soon as I said this, he scooped me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest as he continued flying. 

"You can sleep if you want." Trunks murmured. I merely nodded into his chest in response and allowed my eyes to drift closed.

******

I snapped awake probably five minutes later. I jolted so hard that Trunks almost dropped me and probably would have if I hadn't grabbed on to him. It took me a few seconds to figure out where I was. Then, I looked up at Trunks to find that he was looking worriedly back down at me.

"You know that dream where you're falling and falling and falling and when you're about to hit, you wake up with a jolt?" I asked; he nodded. "That's what happened." 

"Oh okay." 

******

Again, I snapped awake. This time, however, I was in my bed. I looked over at the clock to find that it was 6:30 am. I remembered flying with Trunks and decided that he put me here. Then I realized why I had woken up. Bulma and Trunks were arguing. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, so I crept out of my room and down the stairs. There, I sat silently at the base, listening to what they were saying,

"Trunks, you had tons of work to do! _And _you had a meeting with a man from Smith Inc.!!"

"I know, mom, but-"

"But nothing, Trunks! You're a grown man! I'd have thought you would have known better! And not telling anyone about the broken window!"

"Right Mom, but you didn't even let me explain why the window was broken-"

"This'll be good." Bulma muttered. 

"Pan was outside, about to pass out! I didn't think I was going to be able to override that security system of yours, so I went right through! Now I found out that it was still down from before so I didn't even have to. But I don't regret it; Dad would have done the same for you!"

Bulma had waited patiently for him to finish. "Don't even think about bringing Pan or your father into this! Because of you, C.C. may not get the advertising it's going to need!"

"You don't understand, Mom!" Trunks yelled. I gasped when he started coming in my direction. I stood up, trying to think of an excuse, but I was too late. He was standing in front of me, his ki pretty high.

"Uh... good morning?" I said, hoping he wouldn't be mad. Already, I knew he would be and I felt tears coming to my eyes. I didn't even know why they were there, but I refused to let them fall.

"Were you eavesdropping?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, Trunks! I woke up and wondered what was going on." I answered, still holding back the tears. I felt so bad that he had gotten in trouble for the broken window and leaving because of me. At the thought of him getting in trouble because of me, I looked down and the tears spilled over. I reached up to wipe them away, but Trunks beat me to it. He cupped my cheek with his hand, wiping the tears away with his thumb, and lifted my head so I was looking at him. 

"Please, Pan, don't cry." He whispered. "I didn't mean it like it sounded. I was just angry with my mom for not letting me explain. I'm sorry,"

"No, Trunks, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have let my curiosity get the better of me and listen in. And I'm sorry about the window. I should have known better.

"It's okay. I already told you that. And don't think any of this is your fault, okay? Because it's not." I nodded in return. "Good." He pulled me to him and kissed me full on the lips. He quickly pulled back, though, when Bra started coming down the stairs. I kissed him on the cheek just before she turned the corner. 

"Why are you blushing?" She asked, looking weirdly at him. "Pan? Have you been crying?" 

"I'm fine now." I answered. "Why are you up so early?"

"I have to go to school!" She answered. "I'm seventeen, just like you!"

"Oh yeah..." I was glad I didn't have to go.

"Yeah." Bra kept walking to the kitchen. After watching her go, Trunks and I looked at each other.

"Well, I have to go to work. See you later." Again, he kissed me, then he walked out the front door. I sighed and walked to the kitchen where Bra and Bulma were eating breakfast.

"Pan, why was my brother blushing like that?" Bra asked.

"Because I kissed him on the cheek." I answered matter-of-factly. 

"Oh, okay." I used to do that all the time, so it wasn't really anything new. "Wait... he never blushed like that before." 

"So?"

"So, I think he likes you!" Bra squealed. To tell you the truth, my heart skipped a beat at the thought. But wait, this was Bra... she'd do something like- "How about if I set you two up!" She squealed in delight again. Yep. I was right.

"Bra wait. How about you find out for sure he likes me before you do anything like that." She pouted when I said that. 

"Fine, I'll do that. But if he does like you, do I get to try and set you up?" 

"No." 

"Why not?!"

"Because I'd like things to not be forced or anything."

"Okay... I know! After school, how about we go shopping! Then we can invite Marron, Trunks, Goten, and Uubu to go to a club!"

"Who's Uubu?" 

"He's Marron's boyfriend."

"Oh, okay. The name sounds familiar." 

"Yeah, your grandpa trained him." 

"Now I remember. Anyway, about this club thing... what are you going to make me wear?" Bra had obviously not expected me to agree because she let out yet another squeal of delight. I covered my ears too late and it left them ringing. 

"Oh my gosh! This is really happening! It's been so long that he's been on a date!" 

"Really? How long?" 

"Well... probably about four or five years." 

"Wow! That's since before I left!"

"You're right! I wonder what that means..." She said thoughtfully. 

"Gee, I wonder." I reply sarcastically. Suddenly a horn beeped from outside. 

"Well, that's Marron! See you later!" Bra picked up her book-bag and ran out the door. As she did, she yelled back, "Tell Goten we're going to the club!"

"Okay!" I yelled back, even though I'm sure she didn't hear me. 

*************

*Sigh* I'm SO sorry about how long this chapter took!! I really am! I've just been so busy... anyway, I'm REALLY going to try and update quicker this time! I may even update my fic Space and War, if you've read it or something. 

Anyway, here's who reviewed the last chapter: Kutie_Pan, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, blonde-e, meskup, LoNeLy*PaN, SSJ Son Kat, Lady Tomboy, and myluckyangel.

****

Advertisements 

__

Broken World by blonde-e

a/u, t/p in a world where there are rough gangs, all trying to protect their territory and the saiyans are separated 2 ppl will meet, 2 ppl from different gangs different places will they be able to come together? I like suck at summaries but please read and review.


	27. Chapter 27

Look look look!! I'm updating AGAIN! Aren't you proud?? lol. Anyway, I don't have much to say, so... I'll just continue the fic.

Disclaimer is here.

*************

Last time:

"Well, that's Marron! See you later!" Bra picked up her book-bag and ran out the door. As she did, she yelled back, "Tell Goten we're going to the club!"

"Okay!" I yelled back, even though I'm sure she didn't hear me.

******

I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to get ready for the day. After showering and getting dressed, I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun. I didn't do anything practically all morning. I just watched TV and sat around. My excuse would have been getting my energy back. That's when I got an idea. Maybe I could get Trunks out of trouble! 

Figuring Bulma was in her lab, I started towards it. As I made my way across the house, I tried to think of what I was going to say. But since I didn't come up with anything, it was going to be one of those make-it-up-as-you-go-things. I stopped outside the lab and took a deep breath, then stepped inside. As I pushed the door open, I heard a loud crash, followed by a scream. Bulma's scream. 

"Bulma!" I called out, searching for her. I found her pinned beneath a piece of machinery. I could easily lift it, but I wouldn't be able to pull her out. I'd have to get help. But who? There was no one else here. Wait! Vegeta! I dashed out of the lab and back through the house to the gravity machine. 

"Vegeta!" I yelled at the door. "Vegeta, Bulma's pinned under a piece of machinery!" I heard the gravity shut off immediately and Vegeta came running out. I followed him back to the lab and waited for him to tell me what to do. 

"Well, don't just stand there! Get that piece of junk off her!" He yelled. I quickly heaved it up while he pulled her out from under it. Then I set the piece of junk back down. In the time it had taken me to run across the house and back, she had turned blue. But now that the weight was off her, she was breathing again. I watched as he cradled her in his arms and leaned back against the wall. She was starting to regain consciousness. 

"Vegeta? How did you know...?" She coughed out. 

"Gohan's Brat came and got me. Now, are you okay?" 

"I don't think so." Bulma answered, in a whisper. "It hurts..."

"What does?" 

"Right here." Bulma brought her hand up to her right side, where her ribs were. 

"Okay. I'm going to put you in the rejuvenation tank. I think you have some broken ribs. Probably some internal bleeding, too." 

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Bulma answered, still in a whisper. 

"No, you don't." He smirked. Then, to me he said, "clean this place up. She'll be fine."

"Yes sir." I replied and began straightening up papers that had been blown off the desk by the machine tipping over. I suddenly realized that the machine that had fallen over was the same one I had moved for her the day before. My eyes widened when I also remembered that the braces didn't look like they would hold. This was my fault! Just like Trunks getting in trouble...

I quickly finished cleaning up and went to the infirmary. There, I saw Bulma floating in the rejuvenation tank and Vegeta sitting at the desk. The tank was the one I had been in and the desk the one Trunks had sat at. 

"Vegeta?"

"What is it, Brat?" I wanted to tell him that it was my fault, but now I couldn't. No. I had to. 

"The machine that fell on her was my fault... I moved it yesterday..." I looked down and suddenly, his hand connected with my right cheek. I stumbled backward a little bit and looked up at him in shock. 

"Why didn't you make sure that it would hold?!" He demanded. He looked outraged. 

"I figured it would, since she was the one that was making the supports..." I answered quietly. "But you're right; I should have checked the braces." I could tell there was a bruise forming where he had hit me. 

"Get out of here before I hurt you even more!" He yelled. I nodded and quickly left the room. In fact, I left the house and started flying towards Goten and Chi-Chi's house. I knew I'd make it where I was going this time. Well, at least, I thought I could. It seemed like déjà-vu as I began to get tired. By the time I reached the front door, I felt like I was going to collapse. I could also see my reflection in the glass of the window. There definitely was a bruise starting to show. What am I going to say if Goten notices? I know! I'll take my hair down! I did just that and it covered the side of my face.

I did manage to stay on my feet this time, though. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Goten was coming; I could feel his ki. He opened the door and his face instantly lit up. 

"Hiya Pan-chan! What are ya doing here?" 

"Can't I come see my favorite uncle?" I asked, making sure my hair was covering the side of my face. 

"Uh, Pan, I'm you're only uncle."

"Yep, and that makes you my fav.!" 

"Oh!" Goten grinned. "Okay then. Come on in. My mom's not here right now, but she'll be back soon." He stepped aside and let me in. I took one step, then another, managing to stay on my feet. That was as far as I got, though. My knees gave out and I hit the floor, still conscious. 

"Pan? What's wrong?" Goten asked, lifting me up by my arms. He helped me over to the couch in the living room. 

"I used a lot of energy flying over and I still haven't recovered from my fight with Vegeta." I answered, again, making sure my hair covered the side of my face. 

"Well, I'm going to call Trunks." Goten said, starting towards the phone. 

"What? No! Please don't!" I stood up to try and stop him. However, I stood up to fast. My vision clouded over, then I saw black.

******

I slowly opened my eyes and saw... purple hair? My eyes became more focused and I saw Trunks' worried face. I guess Goten called him after all. 

"You okay?" Trunks asked, helping me sit up, then sitting down next to me. I had been lying on the couch.

"Yeah... I flew over..." I answered. Trunks gave an irritated sigh. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Panny. But please, no more flying like that until we know for sure you have the energy to make it all the was." 

"How long do you think that'll be?"

"I don't know, but I'll be happy to take you anywhere. Maybe mom will know how long you should stay on the ground..." 

"Yeah, Maybe." 

"Oh yeah, that reminds me; I felt something weird with my mom's ki today. Do you know anything about it?" I looked down, a fresh wave of guilt coming over me. "Oh no! What happened?"

"A piece of machinery fell on her in her lab. Don't worry, Vegeta and I got her out." 

"Dad actually helped?" 

"Yeah, I couldn't lift it and get her out at the same time. Your dad said she had a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding. He put her in the rejuvenation tank and said she should be out tonight." 

"Okay..." Trunks trailed off. 

"Did Goten say why he called you?" I asked.

"He said you passed out and I wanted to come and make sure you were okay. I don't know why he called." Trunks supped my right cheek with his hand. I let out a whimper of pain with out thinking, causing Trunks to get that worried look again. Only this time he looked confused.

"What's wrong, Pan?" He asked, pulling my hair away from my face. His eyes widened when he saw the bruise. "Pan-chan! Where did you get that?!" 

"I... err..." I was unable to come up with an excuse, so I merely said quietly, "Your dad." Trunks' ki shot up when I said this. 

"Why would he hit you?!" 

"Because it was my fault that that thing fell on your mom..." The anger towards his father slightly changed to confusion. "I didn't think the braces would hold it, but I didn't say anything. And today, they snapped." 

"It's not your fault! You didn't know-" 

"It's okay, Trunks. He was just angry that she was hurt and that was his was of releasing that anger." 

"He shouldn't have hit you! Even if it was my mom!" 

"Honestly, Trunks, it could have been worse. He wasn't thinking straight..." Suddenly, Goten's ki shot up, too. He had been standing in the doorway for a few seconds. Then he saw the bruise. 

"Don't ask." I said to Goten. "I'm fine." His ki immediately went back to normal and his face lit up again. However, the angry look was still hidden in his eyes. "See how easy that is, Trunks?" Trunks sighed and calmed himself down, also returning his ki back to normal. 

"Okay, Pan-chan, but I'm still going to talk to my dad about it later." He glanced at his watch. "Well, I've got to be going; my lunch break was almost over." He stood up from the couch. "Take care, Pan. See you later." He kissed my left cheek and turned towards the door.

"Bye." I answered as he left, muttering about his 'idiot father who should learn to control his temper'.

"You okay, Pan?" Goten asked, moving from his place in the doorway to the kitchen. 

"Yeah... Why'd you call Trunks?" 

"I knew he'd know what to do, and as he told you, he wanted to come make sure you were alright." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Yeah. Are you hungry?" 

"Yep!" 

"Good because my mom's making lunch!" 

"Great!" I jumped up off the couch. I quickly landed back there, though, due to a feeling of light-headedness. After it wore off, I stood up slowly and was relieved to find no light-headedness this time. 

*************

*Grinz* Hehehehe... well, at least this one's out faster! I've been working on and off all day to get it to ya this weekend! By the way, Pan's not gonna stay 'grounded' for long! Any guesses on how that problem's gonna be solved? Let me know in a review!

And speaking of reviews... here's those from the last chapter: meskup, hanamaru825, Kutie-Pan, and last but definitely **not** least, SSJ Son Kat! Thanks a lot!

****

I don't think anyone requested any advertisements... *makes her slav- err... muse, Jakku, go check* nope, none! Oh well, maybe next time!


	28. Chapter 28

Oh my gosh! And it's been less than a month?? Wow!! Hmm... anyway, I'm glad you're liking my fic!

Michi: Disclaimer?

Jakku: Check.

**********

Last time: 

"Yeah. Are you hungry?" 

"Yep!" 

"Good because my mom's making lunch!" 

"Great!" I jumped up off the couch. I quickly landed back there, though, due to a feeling of light-headedness. After it wore off, I stood up slowly and was relieved to find no light-headedness this time.

******

After eating lunch with and telling Goten about the club tonight, I tried to figure out a way home. That's when Goten suggested I use Nimbus, Grandpa Goku's old cloud. I agreed and we stepped outside. 

"Flying Nimbus!" Goten bellowed. A few seconds later, a puffy yellow-ish cloud zoomed in front of us. "This is my niece, Pan." Goten told it. (I had never ridden on Nimbus before, only heard about it). "I want you to listen to her, okay?" The cloud bounced around happily. We took that as a yes. I climbed onto it and we took off. I waved to Goten as we rose higher and higher.

"I know! Let's go bother Trunks at work!" The cloud turned towards Satan City and we were off. We soon could see the C.C. building. As we got closer, I could see Trunks sitting at his desk with his back to the window, working. At least, it looked like he was working. In reality, he was probably just pretending. 

I tapped on the glass when we got up to the window. I had stood up on Nimbus and it floated just below the windowsill, also just out of Trunks' view. Trunks turned around and did a double take. He then stuck his head out the window that was _still_ broken. 

"Oh, Pan-chan. Don't scare me like that." He muttered, then motioned me over. He held out his hands, which I took, and he helped me through the window, making sure I didn't hit any of the sharp glass. Nimbus flew away. "Want to help me?" He asked, gesturing to all the paperwork on his desk. 

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, looking at it. 

"Well, could you take these to Melody, please?" He stacked two piled of papers in my arms and turned me towards the door. I started walking towards it, but he phased out and appeared in front of me, holing the door open. I walked out, to Melody's desk. 

She was on the phone when I came around front. However, she smiled her greeting and held up her pointer finger, meaning 'just a minute'. I nodded. She soon ended the call, scribbling down a message. 

"So, Pan, what does Slave-driver Trunks have you doing this time?" She asked jokingly. 

"Pretty much whatever he needs." I laughed. "He told me to bring these to you." 

"Okay, just put them here." She cleared a spot on her desk where I set the stacks down. "Would you take this to Trunks, please?" She held up the note she had taken a few minutes ago.

"Of course," I answered, taking the note from her. 

"Oh yeah, Trunks had to explain the broken window to me. Are you okay?" 

"Yep, thanks for asking. I'll see you later." I walked back into Trunks' office. "Did you tell her about our heritage?" I asked while handing him the note. 

"Yeah, she walked in a few times as I was flying away. I trust her. Joe knows, too. They both thought it was pretty cool." 

"Oh, okay." I replied. "What do you want me to do now?" 

"Well, right now your ki feels a little low, so I want you to take a nap." He pointed to a very comfortable looking couch. A nap did sound good right now... but wait...

"Do you think taking those stacks of papers to Melody really took that much out of me?" 

"No, it felt weak since I left you at Goten's house." 

"Oh, okay..." I muttered. I went and laid down on the couch, my back to Trunks. The only sound in the room was the steady sound of him typing. Right as I was about to fall asleep, he stopped typing and I heard him get up. The blanket that was on the back of the couch was thrown over me. 

"I'll wake you in a little while." Trunks whispered and kissed my cheek. 

"Okay, thanks." I whispered sleepily back.

******

A little while later, I woke up to Trunks shaking me gently. I opened my eyes slowly, wondering where I was. I sat up and looked around, seeing that I was in Trunks' office. Then I wondered how long he had let me sleep, as it was starting to get dark outside. 

"What time is it?" I asked him. 

"About 6:30." He answered. I jumped off the couch. 6:30!! We were supposed to go to the club tonight!! "What's wrong?" Trunks asked. 

"Bra wanted to go to a club tonight! I forgot all about that!" 

"Don't worry about it. She called before, wondering where you were. I told her that you were here and she told me what's going on tonight. We're not going until 8:00, so I decided to let you sleep." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Yep. We should get going, though. She'll take forever if you're going to let her do your hair and stuff." I gave him an odd look and he smiled sheepishly. 

"Whatever. Okay, let's go." I folded the blanket up and put it back on the couch, then followed Trunks out of the office. We said goodbye to Melody and left the building. Trunks decided we should fly, seeing as it would be faster. I was about to call Nimbus when he scooped me into his arms and took off. I buried my face in his chest from surprise. 

"Gee, Pan-chan, I'd have thought that you'd be used to that by now!" Trunks smirked. 

"Well, Trunks-kun, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah, right. I just think you like doing that." He answered, still smirking. I blushed and looked down towards the ground to hide it. "That's what I thought." I just shook my head, trying to get rid of the redness. 

A little while later, I could tell we were getting closed to home. We were starting to reach the edge of the city; the lights were becoming less dense. I yawned and rested my head on Trunks' chest. 

"You sure you're up to this club tonight?" Trunks asked, noticing my yawn. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think that nap you made me take did me some good." I smiled. 

"Okay." Trunks said. We soon landed on the front lawn and walked inside. I was immediately grabbed by Bra and Marron and started to be dragged up the stairs. 

"Trunks! Help me!" I laughed. He grinned and waved. 

"Have fun, Pan-chan! I'll see you later!" He laughed and walked towards the kitchen while I was dragged the rest of the way up the stairs. 

"Bra! Marron! I can walk by myself!" I laughed again. The let me go and we made our way to Bra's bedroom. I sat on Bra's bed, waiting for them to decide what I should wear. Bra came out of her over-sized closet carrying a small pile of clothes. 

"Okay, Pan, you can choose from these. Just pick something that looks like you." Marron had brought her own clothes to change into and had gone into Bra's bathroom to change. I didn't really like anything Bra had picked out, but oh well. I didn't really have much of a choice; it was either wear what Bra picked out, or.... wear what Bra picked out. See? not much of a choice there. 

I chose a pair of black leather pants and a blue top. Both were tight fitting. I also had on a pair of black knee-high combat-like boots. Bra did my make-up and Marron did my hair. I made sure, though, that Bra didn't put too much on, but enough to cover the bruise. I don't really like the feel, and I wanted to look somewhat natural. Marron had pulled all my hair up and then put it in a messy bun, similar to what I had put in earlier, but still a little different.

They had both gotten ready while the other was working with me. So, now we were all ready. As we walked down the stairs, I noticed that Trunks, Goten, and a man I'm guessing was Uubu, were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us. 

Trunks smiled at me as I got to the bottom. "See," he said. "This is why I didn't 'save' you; I knew you'd look great. Not that you didn't before." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." 

"Well, are we ready to go?" Bra asked, obviously anxious to get going. 

"Yeah, I think so." Marron answered. We nodded in agreement and made our way out the door. 

"Looks like we'll have to take two cars." Bra said. 

"Yeah," Trunks agreed. "Pan and I will take my car, anyone else?" 

"Sure, Goten and I will. That okay with you, Marron?" 

"Of course." She smiled at Uubu, who grinned back. Bra rolled her eyes and we got into Trunks' car. I sat in the front, While Bra and Goten were in back. We pulled out of the driveway, Uubu and Marron following behind. 

The ride was taken mostly in silence... except for the noises made by Bra and Goten. I noticed Trunks looking at me out of the corner of his eye and made gagging motions, then gestured towards Goten and Bra. Trunks laughed and nodded in agreement. Thankfully, the ride to the club was fairly short, so we didn't have to put up with them for too long. 

As we got out of the car, Trunks said to me, "Remind me to never let them ride with us ever again." I laughed and nodded. 

*************

And there you have it! The... 28th chapter! Well... err... not much to say... umm...

Jakku: How about the reviewers...

Michi: I know! I'll list the reviewers! Here they are: DBZChicky501, Kutie-Pan, Jami-chan, Spunkolotus, meskup, SSJ Son Kat, blonde-e, and lovelylady. (note to lovelylady-- I'm sorry to hear about your fic!)

****

I'm pretty sure no one asked for advertisements, so I'm just going to pick a fic again... and... here it is!

__

Hush Little Panny by SSJ-Mirai-Trunks

This is the story of the future world. This is the story of Son Pan and Trunks Brief and their war against the two beings who have taken everything from them...the Androids.(MT/MP, this will be a long story for all you nice readers, so sit back and enjoy)

****

Just cuz I felt like it! *grinz* now maybe he'll update!! (*hint hint*)


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the reviews!

My disclaimer is around here somewhere, honest! I... just seem to have momentarily misplaced it! Honest!

************

Last time:

As we got out of the car, Trunks said to me, "Remind me to never let them ride with us ever again." I laughed and nodded. 

******

We walked to the line in front of the club and waited for them to open the doors. The line had gotten rather long and I started to with we had gotten there sooner. However, that feeling quickly went away when I realized how cold it was. And, silly Bra and me, weren't wearing jackets. 

Trunks and Goten, however, were. I looked longingly at Trunks' jacket and he took notice. Smirking, he unzipped it and pulled me close. Then, seeing as it was a big coat, he zipped it again behind me. 

"That better?" He asked. I knew he was still smirking, even though I couldn't see his face. 

"Yeah, thanks." I answered.

"Anytime, Pan-chan." He replied. I blushed. I looked over at Bra and Goten and noticed that Goten had done to Bra the same thing Trunks had done to me. She, however, was leaning very close to him and had obviously wrapped her arms around him under the coat. 

Marron and Uubu took this moment to walk up to us, stepping in front of the people in line behind us. She looked at me and grinned before turning to Uubu, who wrapped his arms around her. She had been smart and had worn a coat, but she still looked cold. 

"The line's moving." Trunks whispered, pulling me with him as he moved backward with the line. When we were almost to the door, Trunks reached and unzipped the coat again. He took it off and put it over my shoulders before reaching for his wallet to pay for us to get in. Bra and Goten followed us in and we decided to find a table right away.

We sat down and waited for more people to go to the dance floor. No one really talked much... Goten and Bra were more interested in each other, if you know what I mean, as were Uubu and Marron. I looked around at the other people here. The club seemed to suddenly be packed. 

"Did you want anything to drink?" Trunks leaned over and asked. I shook my 'no'. "Okay, then. I'll be right back." He stood up and walked over to the bar. I could still see him, but I suddenly felt very alone. I shook the feeling off and waited for Trunks to come back. When he did, he wasn't alone. He had a rather exasperated look on his face and a blonde following him. 'Help' He mouthed to me as he sat back down. I grinned and nodded. 

"Who are you?" I asked her, growing angry at the dirty look I was receiving. 

"That's none of your business." She answered snottily. I could feel my ki rising; Trunks took notice, too. He pulled my hands into his and messaged them soothingly. 

"Actually, it is her business." Trunks answered, too my surprise and the blonde's.

"Why is that?" She asked, this time sweetly because the question was directed at Trunks. 

"She's my girlfriend, that's why." Trunks answered. I was shocked, to say the least. I played along, though, knowing it was the smart thing. 

"Yeah, now what do you want?" I asked, glaring at her. 

"Well, first, I'd like to know why you think _that's _any of your business. Then I'd like to know who you are. And last, I'd like to know why the hell Trunks here would _ever_ even _think _about going out with someone as scrawny, bitchy, ugly, and self-centered as you!!" I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Why, you ask? Well, you have to remember that I am under a lot of emotional strain right now and that makes me go off at the smallest things. Before I could react, Trunks had stood up and pushed the blonde away, not hard, of course, he didn't want to hurt her before she had a chance to hear what he had to say. 

"She thinks that's her business because it is! I already told you who she is!" Trunks yelled. "And I'd go out with her because she is the exact opposite of scrawny, bitchy, ugly, or self-centered!! She is probably the nicest and prettiest person I know! Now get out of my face!!" Needless to say, the girl ran away pretty fast, even for a human. 

"Thanks, Trunks." I said as he sat back down. 

"No one insults you and gets away with it." Trunks answered. I blushed a little, causing him to smile. I suddenly realized all of what Trunks had said wasn't part of the act. He wasn't just playing his part, it was real! 

I looked over at Bra and saw that she and Goten had been watching the entire argument. Bra was smirking and Goten... well, he just had that usual clueless look on his face. I could see a little anger in his eyes, but otherwise, he looked clueless. 

"Come on, Pan." Bra said, standing up along with Marron. I gave them a confused look, but stood up anyway. I followed them to the bathroom where she began re-applying her lipstick and Marron was fixing her mascara. Why, I didn't know, I mean, it was just going to come off again. 

"What's up, Bra?" I asked, watching her in the mirror. 

"You know just as well as I do that he meant that!" She squealed. 

"So? Maybe he was just going along with the act we were putting on." I answered, wondering why I was denying it. 

"You know he wasn't." Marron said. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I replied.

"Good, now let's get back to the table! I wanna dance!" She said and pulled me towards the door. 

"Okay! Okay! You two don't hafta pull me everywhere! It's not like I'm gonna run away!" I laughed. They did too, and let me go. The three of us made our way back to the table and Marron and Bra grabbed Uubu and Goten, respectively, to go dance. I sat down next to Trunks. 

"What was that all about?" He asked, pulling me close. I shrugged. 

"Girl talk and make up." I answered. 

"Oh." Was his reply. 

"Yeah." I leaned into his embrace and stared off into space, which was in the general direction of the dance floor. Suddenly, the music cut out and an announcement came over the intercom. I didn't exactly hear it, but it said something about a heavy snowstorm and that we should probably get going back home if we didn't want to get snowed in. It also said that there would be only one more song and then they were closing. 

The announcement caused a lot of groans of displeasure, but no one really had a choice. The song they happened to choose was a slow one. That figures. I felt Trunks shift and lifted my head from his shoulder. 

"Want to dance?" He asked. 

"Sure." I said, standing up. We walked to the dance floor and found Goten and Bra, and Uubu and Marron. They were all swaying to the music. I turned to face Trunks and I was immediately pulled into his embrace again. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was standing on my tiptoes because he was so much taller than I was.

The song ended way too quickly for my liking. It seemed the same for Trunks, too. We slowly pulled apart and I looked up at him. He was smiling slightly and there was a calm, happy look in his eyes. Bra cleared her throat from my left and we turned to see that the rest of them were ready to leave. 

As we were walking with the crowd towards the exit, Trunks reached over and took my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. The guys disappeared to get their jackets and Bra, Marron, and I stood there waiting for a few seconds. Trunks came back with his jacket off, as did Goten. Trunks put his over my shoulders and Goten did the same for Bra. Uubu, however, had his jacket on and handed Marron her jacket. After she put it on, we walked outside to our car and Marron and Uubu went to theirs after saying goodbye to us.

"I call shotgun!!" Goten yelled and ran towards the car. I rolled my eyes and Trunks ran after him, tackling him into the ground. 

"Nope!" Trunks said. "Pan gets it! Hurry Pan! Get in!" I laughed and ran towards the car, jumping over Goten and Trunks. As I did, Goten reached out and grabbed my ankle, bringing me down as well. 

"Umph!" I grunted as I hit, then started laughing. Goten had managed to push Trunks off of him and was now jumping over me to get to the car. "Two can play at that game!" I yelled as I grabbed both of his ankles, causing him to fall in front of me. I laughed some more and jumped up, over him, and made it to the car just before he did. 

"Well, that was one crazy game of leap-frog." Bra muttered as Goten opened the door of the car for her. Goten gave her a sheepish look, got in after her and shut the door. I turned around in my seat and stuck my tongue out at Goten, who in turn rolled his eyes at me. 

"I'll get it next time! Just you wait!"

************

Well, that's the end of chapter 29! I'm so sorry it took so long AGAIN! I just didn't have ANY time to write! But since you people kept reviewing, I decided that I should keep this fic going! Also, I have an idea for another fic, only it'll be a Bulma/Vegeta. That's all I telling!!

As I update, ff.n seems to be having problems. I find that if you have something minimized and you bring it up on the screen and then minimize it, you can see the words, however, you must do this every time you scroll. Also, it may not work on the first couple of times, just keep trying.

Here's the reviewers: TruPan, Cute-kitty2, JuNkEy-MuNkEy, ladybugg, Blue Tajiri, baby Balooga, Juunanagou4ever, Lady Tomboy, sweetrain, Krazy Brunette, meskup, purplehippo, and alex (twice on chapters 13 and 14)


	30. Chapter 30

Well, I'm glad that people are still interested in my fic! Sorry I forgot my advertisement last time! I'll put it at the end or this chapter!

Disclaimer: see last chapter.

************

Last time: 

"Well, that was one crazy game of leapfrog." Bra muttered as Goten opened the door of the car for her. Goten gave her a sheepish look, got in after her and shut the door. I turned around in my seat and stuck my tongue out at Goten, who in turn rolled his eyes at me. 

"I'll get it next time! Just you wait!"

******

I woke with a start to a loud rumble. I was facing the window and as I opened my eyes, I was met with a bright flash. I liked morning storms. They were different than the ones in the middle of the night. These were kind of cool to wake up to, unlike in the middle of the night when it's dark and kind of unnerving. 

I rolled over to go back to sleep for a few more hours when I suddenly remembered something. I jumped out of my bed and ran next door to Trunk's room. He was still sleeping soundly. I jumped on his bed and started shaking him.

"Trunks! Wake up! Trunks! Trunks!" 

"Huh? Panny?? What's wrong??" He looked around and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine! I wanna watch the lightning!" I said. As if on cue, we saw a flash of lightning and soon after heard the rumble of thunder. 

He sighed and climbed out of bed. We walked down the stairs and across the house to he sunroom they had in the back. Before I had left, we had always sat there and watched the lightning when I had slept over. Bra always slept through them, but I couldn't. I was afraid, so I would sit down here. Trunks would get up to get a snack and see me here, huddled under a blanket and come sit next to me. 

It was him that told me what thunder was and explained what lightning was as well. After that, I wasn't so afraid anymore. And, after a while, I got used to thunderstorms. In fact, I grew to like them.

"Pan?" Trunks asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "You going to sit down?" He looked a little concerned. 

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about how we used to sit here." He smiled.

"Yeah, when you were gone, I would still sit here and watch." I smiled and sat down, then he took a seat next to me. He pulled a blanket over us and we relaxed and watched the display. 

As I watched the bolts of lightning flash across the sky, I thought about the storms I had endured in the ghetto. They were nothing like this. Then, it had seemed like I was a part of the storm. Now, I was just watching. Just a viewer. 

I liked it better this way. 

I started to wonder whether I liked the thunder or the lightning better. The lightning was pretty, but I could _feel_ the thunder. Sometimes it would be so loud that it would shake the floor and the pictures on the wall. But, I especially liked it when I could feel it in my chest. It's like at a fireworks show when just after the flash, you hear the boom and there's a sudden pressure in your chest. I'm not sure exactly what causes it, but I like it. 

As I snuggled into Trunks, his grip on me tightened. I sighed contently and listened for the next boom of thunder. The storm was getting further and further away. I could tell by how long it was between the flash of lightning and the boom of thunder. The more time between the two, the further away the storm was. 

***

I slowly opened my eyes, wondering what was going on. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. I looked outside and saw that it was still raining, but there was no thunder or lightning. I lifted my head off Trunks' shoulder and look up at him. He grinned back at me. 

"It's just raining now," he said. "and I want to go play in it." I looked outside and grinned. He jumped up off the couch and pulled me with him. We ran out of the sunroom and into the backyard. From the backyard, we ran to the front and out into the street where the puddles were the best. 

I grinned deviously at him and kicked water from a puddle at him, making it to his face. He mock-frowned at me and kicked water back at me. And there it began. We both had bare feet and were soaked through, both shivering. But did that make us want to stop? No way! We ran down the street, jumping in all the puddles, splashing each other. 

When we finally stopped running, we were both out of breath. However, just looking at each other caused us to start laughing; I looked up at him and one glance at his messy hair caused me to start laughing. He looked at me to see what I was laughing about and chuckled to himself. It started small, but soon grew to a thunderous laugh that wouldn't let me stop laughing either. 

I guess my hair was just as bad as his was.

Suddenly he just stopped laughing. I looked over at him stopped as well. The look in his eyes was one that I had never seen before on him. I stared into his eyes and he just stared back. Then he began walking slowly towards me. 

I watched the raindrops fall through his hair and off the tip of his nose. He was right in front of me now. I noticed the droplets that were caught in his eyelashes as well as the ones that slid down his cheeks. 

Wait, those weren't raindrops!

"Trunks?" I reached out to wipe the tears. "Are you okay?"

"Pan-chan," He smiled, "you have no idea how happy you make me!" Then, he leaned down.....and kissed me.

************

Yes, yes, short, I know, but I really wanted to update! So, a little is better than none at all, right? I think so. Ah, yes, thank you to those who reviewed! I hope to reach the 200 mark with this chapter! (I think I will.........I hope) 

Here's the reviewers: SSJ5Tigger, ladybugg, Nyce456, TruPan, and Cute-kitty2. Thanks again!

****

Advertisements!!

__

Using the Elements by: Cute-kitty2

Gohan has been gifted with the power of the elements "you're power is awakening and until you accept that and train to use it you will continue to lose sleep and the earth will be destroyed" will gohan learn to harness his new abilities before its to late?

****

Note: if you want a fic advertised, just ask!


	31. Chapter 31

CONGRADUALTIONS TO KRAZY BRUNETTE!!! You had my 200th review! 

I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I'm happy to say that my boyfriend has said that to me and I thought it would be sweet in the fic!

*************

Wait, those weren't raindrops!

"Trunks?" I reached out to wipe the tears. "Are you okay?"

"Pan-chan," He smiled, "you have no idea how happy you make me!" Then, he leaned down.....and kissed me.

*************

It wasn't a breathtaking kiss, nor was it a ground shaking one. However, it still made me feel weak in the knees. It was more of a 'this is how I feel', gentle kind of kiss. He pulled back and looked straight into my eyes. I felt as though he could read my thoughts. And I liked that. 

He looked as though if I turned him away, he would just shrink away and never be seen again. He looked scared, but not like he had before, when I scared the living daylights out of everyone. He looked scared....of me. 

I smiled gently and floated up to his level. I leaned forward and kissed him like he had kissed me. As I pulled back, I looked into his eyes as he had done to me. We were both smiling a little, but then that changed. He broke out into a grin and grabbed me out of the air in a huge bear hug. He swung me around and slowly came to a stop. 

I was crying now and smiling just as much as he was. My tears mixed with the rain that was still coming down as we just stared into each other's eyes. 

"Yes, Trunks, I do know how happy I make you." I said quietly. 

"Pan! Trunks!" We both jumped as Bulma ruined the moment. "What are you doing out there in the rain! You're both going to get sick!" We rolled our eyes. "Come inside and have some breakfast!" With that, she turned and shut the door. We looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Race ya!" I grinned and took off running towards the door.

"That's cheating!" Trunks yelled back and started running as well. We ran through the front door, through the hall, the formal dining room, the kitchen, and finally to the table on the far side of the kitchen. 

We got all the floors wet wherever we had run. Bad idea.

"TRUNKS!!! PAN!!!" Bulma screeched; we both covered our ears. "I JUST HAD THE BOTS CLEAN THIS FLOOR! NOW YOU"RE GOING TO DO IT YOUSELVES!!!" 

"Um, okay." We both said, really quietly and quickly ate our food. Trunks put our dishes in the sink and we went to clean up our 'little' mess. He grabbed two mops that have this thing that you push down and they fold in half and squeeze the water out. He also grabbed a bucket.

"Well, I guess we better do this." Trunks sighed. I grinned and levitated off the ground. I put the mop on the floor and took off down the hallway. "Pan!" Trunks yelled after me. "What do you think you're doing? Mom doesn't allow us to fly in the house!" He ran up behind me where I had stopped to squeeze the water out of my mop.

"Yeah," I said, turning towards him, "well, what she doesn't know can't hurt me." He bit his lip and looked behind me. I gulped. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" He nodded. I turned around slowly, still a foot off the floor. I grinned sheepishly and dropped my feet to the ground with a thud. 

"Um...hi?" I said, still grinning. "I was cleaning?"

"Yeah, well, no more flying." Bulma replied, hands on her hips. I nodded. "I'll come back and check on you two in a little while." She walked away, probably back to her lab. 

"Don't even say it." I said, turning toward Trunks. He grinned. 

"I told you so!" 

"AAAARGH!" I yelled, trying really hard not to laugh. "I thought I told-" I was cut off by a pair of lips pressing on mine. He pulled back and smirked.

"I still told you so." I rolled my eyes at him and started mopping again. It didn't take us too long to finish. We ended up playing a game to see who could get the most water in their bucket, but it didn't work out too well because there wasn't enough water to fill the buckets even one-fourth of the way up. The two of us dumped our buckets out off the front porch and walked back inside. 

"Do you want to go to the mall today?" Trunks asked. 

"Uh... sure." I answered. "Think we should invite Bra and Goten, too?" 

"Okay!" Trunks replied. "I'll go call Goten; you can deal with Bra." He said that as though she was the worst thing in to world right now. Guess she wasn't much of a morning person. That was okay, though, because I had a secret weapon!

I made my way upstairs and to Bra's room. She looked so silly! She was all tangled in the sheets and she was about to fall our of her bed. I decided to do what I used to do to her when I would sleep over. 

"BRA!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "TIME TO GO TO THE MALL! WE"RE GONNA BE LATE!" She gave a shriek and fell out of her bed with a thump. 

"PAN!" She screeched. "I thought I told you not to do that!" I was laughing so hard at the look on her face that I didn't answer. "Wait... did you say go to the mall?!" I could only nod. "Is Goten going? I have to get ready! When is he going to get here? How much time do I have?!" I only laughed harder. You see, she was sitting on the floor next to her bed. Her blankets were still tangled around her and her hair was all messy. 

"Calm down, Bra." I laughed. She crossed her arms and glared at me. I calmed myself down and said, "Trunks is calling Goten right now. Most likely, he's still asleep, too, so that gives you enough time."

"Oh, okay." Bra answered simply. I rolled my eyes at her and went to find some clothes. I was still wearing my pajamas and they were still soaked. I just noticed how cold I was and began to shiver. As I walked towards my room to get clothes, I passed Trunks. 

"Goten said he'll be here in about an hour." Trunks said. I nodded. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I'm just cold." I answered.

"Oh, okay." He took my hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. However, before he did, he jumped and gasped. 

"Holy crap, Pan-chan!" He exclaimed. "You said that you were cold! You're freezing!" I nodded while shivering. 

"I'm going to take a shower, so don't worry about it." I answered. He still looked worried, though. 

"Okay," he sighed, "I just can't help but worry about you." A light blush came across his cheeks. I smiled at him. 

"It's okay. I don't mind, really." I was being sarcastic. 

"Well, good." Trunks grinned. "I'll tell Bra that she has an hour before we leave." He kissed me on the lips and continued down the hall. I stared after him for a minute before going into my room and grabbing some clothes. 

***

After my shower, pulled my hair up into a messy bun after getting dressed. I brushed my teeth and hung up my towel. Then, I walked to find Bra to borrow a little make-up from her. I don't know why I felt like wearing make-up, but I did. 

"Bra?" I asked, knocking on her bathroom door. I could hear her brushing her teeth. "Can I borrow some make-up?" She threw the door open and gaped at me, her toothbrush almost falling out of her mouth. 

"_You_ want to borrow _make-up_?!" She asked.

"Yeah, could I?" 

"Of _course_ you can!" She finished brushing her teeth and pulled out her make-up. "Can I put it on you?" 

"Sure, I guess so." I answered, remembering when I would run as fast as I could away from her so as not to have make-up put on. 

"Okay, close your eyes." Bra ordered. I laughed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, she told me to open them up. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I knew she hadn't put on much make-up, but it was just enough. I decided that I liked the make-up. 

"You're going to have to show me how to do that!" 

"Okay! We'll get you some make-up while we're at the mall today!" Bra said excitedly. 

"Sounds good." I agreed. After she put on her own make-up, we walked downstairs and saw Trunks and Goten sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"You two ready to go?" Trunks asked, not looking away from the TV. 

"Yep, we are." Bra said, looking at Goten, who was also absorbed in the TV show. Trunks turned off the TV and got up and looked towards us. 

"Well, let's....go...then." I stumbled over his words as he looked at me. He walked towards the door and whispered in my ear as he passed, "you look great!" I blushed a little, causing him to smirk. 

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked, passing through to the stairs.

"To the mall." Trunks answered. 

"Oh, good. Pan, Bra, you both need to find a dress." Bulma said to us.

"Why?" We both asked at one time.

"Well, Pan's birthday is next weekend!" Bulma answered, seeming surprised.

*************

Well, that's the 31st chapter! I think it was a little longer than the last one!

Thanks to my reviewers! Here they are: SSJ5Tigger, Cute-kitty2, mystiangel21, TruPan, ladybugg, and Krazy Brunette! Thanks a lot!!

****

Advertisements!!

__

The Girls from Afar by TruPan

T&P, G&B M17:: The battle begins against the androids. The worst thing happens to Pan and Bra. And an unexpected fight occurs! PLEASE DON'T REPORT ABUSE! BEWARE THIS CHAPTER HAS ANGST SO IF YOU JUST ATE COME BACK 2 OR 3 HOURS LATER! Sorry for not updating

****

Note #1: the summary of this fic changes with each chapter!

Note #2: if you want you fic advertised, just ask in your review!


	32. Chapter 32

Hi everyone! I decided that I should probably update again, so here it is! Thanks for the reviews!

*************

Last time:

"Oh, good. Pan, Bra, you both need to find a dress." Bulma said to us.

"Why?" We both asked at one time.

"Well, Pan's birthday is next weekend!" Bulma answered, seeming surprised.

******

I couldn't believe that I had forgotten my own birthday! I never celebrated when I wasn't in Japan, so I guess it never occurred to me that we would celebrate it here! I was actually turning eighteen. I didn't really feel like it was happening, in fact, I felt like I should have been turning twenty-five or something. I guess living how I did makes you mature much faster than normal. 

Now, about this dress thing. I _really _didn't want one. I mean **_really_**! I didn't exactly have a choice, though. Bulma had already started plans for my birthday party and I didn't have the heart to tell her no. So, I just went along with it. 

"Well?" Bra waved my hand in front of my face. "Are we going or what?" 

"Huh?" I looked around. "Oh, yeah, let's go." 

***

When we got to the mall, it was around lunchtime, so we decided to stop at the food court for lunch before we did anything else. After lunch, Bra and I decided to first find dresses, then we would buy me make-up so that it matches my dress. 

"So," I said, "Where do we start?" I looked around, feeling completely lost. 

"Let's start here" Bra squealed, pulling me into a store that only sold- you guessed it- dresses. 

"Help?" I looked back at Trunks and Goten who both smiled and waved. "Thanks! A lot of help you are!" 

"Welcome!" Goten grinned. I rolled my eyes and allowed myself to be dragged over to a rack full of blue dresses. Bra randomly pulled some out and held them out to me, each one she put back because of some reason that she muttered. I soon grew bored with this and walked away to a rack that had all shades red and pink dresses. 

"What about this one?" I pulled out a dark red one. It was strapless and looked like there were several layers at the bottom. Kind of like there was material coming out from the bottom. The outside was the highest layer and there were two others that were each a little longer than the one before it. With it, came a scarf that was the same color as the dress. 

"Oh my gosh, Pan!" Bra ran over. "It's beautiful! Go try it on!" She shoved me towards the dressing rooms. Trunks and Goten had already found seats nearby, assuming that this was going to take a while. 

When I put the dress on, I wasn't too sure about it. Sure, I liked it, but I just wasn't comfortable. Maybe it was because I hadn't worn a dress like this in so long. Maybe it was because of the neckline. It was a bit lower than what I was used to and it had a notch in the middle. I wrapped the scarf around my shoulders and opened the door. 

"Wow!" Bra said enthusiastically. "It looks great! Turn around! Turn around!" I complied and showed her the back. "I usually don't go with the first dress I find, but this is _it_!" 

"Where and Trunks and Goten?" I asked, looking around. I had hoped to see Trunks' reaction. 

"Oh, I told them that they couldn't see until the party." She answered. "They went to get new suits for it. We're going to meet them in about an hour at the clock." There was a clock in the middle of the mall. 

"Okay," I said. I was quite surprised when I looked in the mirror. I hadn't thought it would look that good, but I had to admit that it _did_ look good.

"Do you like it?" Bra asked. "Because if you don't, I guess we can keep looking." 

"No, I think I like this one." I answered absentmindedly while staring as my reflection. 

"Well, let's get it them!" Bra answered excitedly. She turned me towards the changing room and gave me a shove.

As I walked back out of the dressing room, it hit me. I didn't have and money! I couldn't let them pay for more of my clothes! I didn't really have a choice, though. Bulma wanted us to have new dresses and I'm sure Bulma knew that I didn't have any money. 

"What's wrong?" Bra asked.

"Well," I sighed, "I don't have any money." 

"Don't worry about it!" She beamed. "Consider it a birthday present form me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Your whole outfit, including make-up will be my present for you!"

"Okay, if you're sure..." I handed her the dress and she took it to the counter and paid for it. "Here you go!" She handed me the bag.

"Thanks a lot Bra!" 

"You're welcome!" She smiled. "Now for my dress and the rest of your outfit!" She grabbed my wrist and half-dragged me out of the store.

The next store we went into also just sold dresses. I followed her around while she pulled out seemingly random dresses and put them over her arm to try on. By the time she was done looking, she had at least eleven dresses to try on. 

"Okay." She said, looking around for anything she may have missed. "I'm ready to try on." I followed her to the dressing rooms and took a seat as Bra found an empty room. A few minutes later, she came out wearing a dark blue dress. It had a high waist and a black netting-like material that split in the front to reveal the dark blue. 

"It looks good." I nodded as she turned around. 

"Yeah, but I don't like the high waist." 

"Okay, what else do you have?" I asked and she walked back in to try on a different dress. By the time she got to the last dress, I had gotten really bored. I told her that the dresses looked good, but every time she had a different reason that she didn't like it. 

"Well, I guess we're off to the next store!" Bra said as she hung the dresses on a rack. I nodded and we walked out of the store. 

Three stores later, she finally found the one she liked. It was white and it had a small train, Now, you're probably thinking 'wedding dress' but it didn't look like one. This one, like mine, came with a scarf, too.

"Yep," Bra nodded while looking in the mirror. "This is the one." I nodded in agreement. She walked back into the changing room and came back out in her normal clothes a few minutes later. 

"What time is it?" I asked. 

"Oh my gosh!" Bra gasped, looking at her watch. "It's been almost an hour and a half!" She quickly paid for her dress and we hurried to the clock. 

"Finally!" Goten said when we got there. "We were about to come looking for you!" 

"Sorry Goten." Bra said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Oh, um, it's okay." Goten mumbled, blushing slightly; Bra giggled. 

"Well, where are we going now?" Trunks asked, looked at Bra and me. 

"Well, we are going to get Pan some make-up and we both need shoes." Bra answered, causing Goten to groan in disappointment. 

"Let's get going them." Trunks said, taking my bag. We walked after Bra and Goten to the next store. Bra and I went in and Trunks and Goten waited on a bench. They weren't interested in shoes; I didn't blame them. 

"How about these?" Bra asked, picking up an extremely high-heeled black shoe. 

"Umm... too high." I laughed a little. "I'd probably break my ankle in those." 

"Oh, okay, what about these?" 

"BRA!" I laughed; she had picked up a pair that was for little old ladies. 

"Just kidding." She laughed at me and put it back. "Is this better?" Again, they were black, but I decided that I could handle the heel. It was only about two and a half inches. 

"Sure, that looks better." I answered. The lady that worked there came over and asked for my shoe size and walked away to go get it. Bra and I had taken a seat to wait. She came back and handed me the box. 

"What do you think?" The sales clerk asked. I stood up and walked a little in them. They were more comfortable than I had expected. Well, as comfortable as high-heeled shoes can get anyway. 

"They feel good." I answered. "Think I should get them?" I looked at Bra. 

"Sure, if you like them." 

"Yeah, I do." I answered. Bra had picked out a white shoe. Hers had about a four-inch heel on them. 

"Could I get these in a size eight, please?" Bra asked the clerk. 

"Of course." She smiled and walked away again. "So, you're going to get those?" 

"Yep, I think so." I answered, sitting back down to take them off. The lady then came back with Bra's shoes. While I put my regular shoes back on, Bra put the white ones on. 

"What do you think?" She asked, standing up. 

"I don't know," I answered. "Are they comfortable?" 

"Yep, and I think they should be good with my dress because it was a little long." 

"Okay, then I think you should get them." I replied. 

"Yeah, I will." Bra answered. 

"Okay, I'll take the boxes for you ladies up to the register." The clerk smiled and carried the boxes there after Bra had put the shoes back in. She paid for the shoes and we were off for make-up.

"Thank you very much!" The lady said as we walked out of the store.

"You're welcome!" We answered. 

"Well, that was fast!" Trunks stood up and again took my bag. 

"Yep, now we just have to get Pan's make-up." Bra answered. We went into one of those big department stores and walked to the cosmetics area. 

"Hello, Miss Bra," A saleslady said as we came up to the counter. "What can I get for you today?"

"Actually, my friend Pan is the one who needs make-up." Bra said gesturing to me. 

"Okay," The woman said, looking at me and then back to Bra. "What did you two have in mind?" 

"Well, her birthday is next Saturday, and we are having a party, so we decided that the make-up should coordinate with her dress. 

"Can I see the dress then?" I took the bag from Trunks and pulled it out a little so she could see the color. "That's very pretty. I have just the idea!" 

***

Fifteen minutes later, I had foundation, blush, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, lip liner, and eye shadow. I was also told how to apply them all, but I wasn't going to be able to remember. That was okay, though, Bra said she'd help me. 

"Wow," Trunks said, "I never knew there was that much make-up!" 

"Yeah," I agreed. "Me neither." Bra and I had also picked out deep red nail polish that matched my dress. 

"Well I guess we're done, then!" Bra said. 

"FINALLY!" Goten jumped up and down. "Now I can go eat dinner!" We rolled our eyes at him. 

"Goten, it's only four o'clock!" Bra said, exasperatedly. 

"Yeah, but I'm hungry!" Goten whined. 

"Goten, don't make a scene!" Bra said, glaring at the people staring at him; Trunks and I laughed. "We'll stop at a McDonalds on the way home!"

"Okay," Goten agreed. "I wonder what kind of toys they have in their Happy Meals..."

************

Finally! Chapter 32!! Yay!

Here's who reviewed the last chapter: SSJ5Tigger, ladybugg, TruPan, Krazy Brunette, Cute-kitty2, and kawaichan! Also to Telcontar_lover for reviewing chapter one. 

SSJ5Tigger- should I say something about Sophie, too? Well, there, I did! ^_^ And Tenken? LoL!

****

No one asked for advertisements, so there aren't any!


	33. Chapter 33

HELP!!! I need help!! There's this fic I've been looking for and I can't find it! I don't remember the title or author, so I have a problem! I do, however, remember the plot. Here it is: _Pan and Gohan move back to Japan after Videl dies. Pan meets Trunks at a mall. Chi-Chi is really mean and controls Gohan. Pan and Chi-Chi don't really get along; Pan gets disowned. She finds Trunks and she lives with him. _That's the basic idea! If anyone can help me, PLEASE leave info in a review! The fic was here on ff.n and as far as I know it was finished. PLEASE help me!!

Now, on to my fic! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I'll have names and an advertisement at the bottom! 

************

It's the night of the party. The week went by so fast! I couldn't believe I was actually turning 18! I was sitting in my room looking out he window. The stars were out and it was perfect except for one thing-- Trunks had to work! Problems came up at work and he couldn't get out of it. Bulma was furious! In fact, she fired all the people involved with the problem. 

There was a knock on my door and Goten, Marron, and Bra walked in. I looked as them and smiled a little, trying- and failing- to hide my disappointment. 

"It's okay to be disappointed." Marron said. "We understand." 

"Yeah," Goten agreed. "But the party is going to start soon and we don't want to miss the food!" Bra smacked him on the back of the head. 

"What he _means_," she glared at him, "is that everyone else is going to be here and you should probably be there, too." 

"You're right." I nodded. "Let's go." I stood up from my chair and Bra fixed my hair. We walked downstairs and saw that a few people were here early. Grandma Chi-Chi, of course, was here helping with the cooking and decorating. Krillin and Eighteen were here as well. 

I had tried to help with the party stuff, but I kept being sent away because they said it was my birthday- I should go have fun. So, instead of having fun, I asked Bra to do my hair and make-up. Well, I suppose I shouldn't say that; it was kind of fun. 

More and more people started arriving. All were wearing fancy clothes. Many of them I couldn't remember very well even though I had just seen them at the last party Bulma had had for me. I was happy, though, that they wanted to celebrate my birthday with me. When everyone had arrived, Bulma gathered everyone together. 

"I would like to thank everyone for coming." She smiled, looking around the room. "I'm sure Pan will as well." I froze. Did she want me to say something in front of everyone? I didn't even think of anything to say! Everyone was looking at me. I slowly walked next to Bulma, trying as hard as I could to think of something to say.

"Yes," I answered Bulma. "Thank you all for coming tonight! I really appreciate it!" I grinned my Son grin. 

"Now, let's start the music!" Bulma said and Bra pressed to button. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Bulma said quietly to me, "but I knew you could come up with something to say." She smiled and walked away to find Vegeta. I looked around and found Goten. He was, you guessed it, eating at the appetizer table. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. He looked up and smiled as I took a chair next to him. 

"Hey Pan!" Goten said between bites. "How's it going?"

"Umm... okay, I guess. 

"Pan? Would you like to dance?" I looked up and saw Uubu. I gave him a questioning look and glanced around to find Marron. Our eyes met and she nodded at me.

"Sure." I answered Uubu and we walked to the dance floor. 

"I know dancing with me may seem kind of weird," Uubu said, "but Marron and I noticed that you looked lonely." I nodded. "So we decided that I should ask you to dance." 

"Thanks Uubu." I smiled up at him. We danced for a couple of songs and then I suggested to him that he should go dance with Marron. Goten was still eating, so I wouldn't be lonely. As I walked back over to Goten, Chi-Chi was doing the same. 

"Goten!" She screeched, causing all Saiyans in the room to cringe. "If you don't stop eating, you won't be hungry for dinner!" 

"But Mom!" He whined.

"No 'buts', Goten!" She answered. I was cracking up. "How about you dance with Pan!"

"Okay!" Goten jumped up and walked over to me. "Wanna dance?" 

"Sure," I laughed. There were a few fast songs then a slow song. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Goten grinned. 

"May I have this dance?" I turned to find....Trunks!

"Trunks!" suddenly I felt extremely happy. "But I thought you had to work!" 

"Yeah, well, I flew out the window." He said, trying to look innocent as we started to dance.

"Trunks!" I laughed. "Your mom's gonna be mad!"

"I decided that you're worth it!" I smiled up at him. The song ended and Bulma turned off the stereo.

"Dinner is now being served!" She called and everyone followed her into the large formal dining room. "Trunks?" She looked at him questioningly. "Did you fix everything at work already?" 

"No, I decided that Pan was much more important," He replied. "I also had to pick up Pan's gift." He smiled.

"Okay, Trunks," Bulma said sternly. "Just make sure you get it solved soon!" 

"I will!" And with that, we followed Bulma to the table.

Traditionally, the birthday boy or girl always sits at the head of the table. Usually, their parents sit up at that end, too, but obviously that couldn't happen. So, Chi-Chi and Goten sat where my mom and dad would have sat. Bra sat next to Goten and Trunks, of course, sat near me as well. The meal was very good. That was expected, though, because Chi-Chi had cooked.

After the meal was over, it was time to open gifts. There was a rather large pile and I started with a present from Chi-Chi. It was a cookbook, but not just any cookbook- they were _her_ recipes! 

"Thank you, Grandma!" I hugged her. The pile slowly got smaller. I got many gift cards and the like. I was glad- that way I could pick stuff out rather than returning a lot of stuff. There was one present that surprised me a little. It was from Vegeta and it was a gi. However, this one was different. It was thinker and heavier than the ones I was used to and it came with a white belt. It seemed as though the person who wore it expected a lot of contact. Vegeta explained that it was a Judogi. I had always wanted to try Judo, but I didn't have a chance to. Now I would! 

The one person I didn't get a present from was Trunks. He had said that he had to pick it up on the way home from work, so I wasn't worried. He had something in mind and I trusted him. Bulma soon turned the music back on so everyone could dance more. I found Trunks and we danced some.

"You look great, you know," He whispered in my ear. 

"Thanks," I blushed a little. It was around midnight and everyone was growing tired. Slowly, the group became smaller until it was just Trunks' family and me. 

"Now that everyone is gone, I can show you my present," he smiled at me and led me to the stairs. "When we get to the top, you're going to have to close your eyes." 

"Okay," I answered as we started walking up the stairs. When we got to the top, O covered my eyes and he gripped my arms from behind to lead me where we were going. I could tell we were going to his room. I heard the door open.

"You can open your eyes now," he told me.

************

Wanna know what is? Well, You'll have to review so I'll put up another chapter!! Don't worry, I have some of it done, so it shouldn't take NEARLY as long as this one did! I'm really sorry for that, I've just been really busy!

SO, here's who reviewed the last chapter: Krazy Brunette, ladybugg, Cute-kitty2, SSJ5Tigger, Telcontar_lover, Trupan, and Magic Rose. 

****

Krazy Brunette: You're right, he wasn't supposed to see Pan's dress- he didn't look in the bag, he just held on to it. :) Thanks for your review!

****

Advertisements

__

Love Don't Live Here Anymore by ladybugg

Pan tells Trunks how she feels about him, and he does the unthinkable. How will Pan ever get over this? Read and find out. Oh yea don't forget to review.

****

Go read and review this fic and maybe she'll update!! Cute-kitty2, I'll get your fic next chapter! Anyone else who wants a fic advertised, just ask! 


	34. Chapter 34

I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I guess no one knew the fic I was asking about. :( oh well. If you don't know what I'm talking about, please go read the first author's note in the previous chapter!

Disclaimer: I think I forgot this in the last couple chapters... oopsie!

Last time:

"Okay," I answered as we started walking up the stairs. When we got to the top, O covered my eyes and he gripped my arms from behind to lead me where we were going. I could tell we were going to his room. I heard the door open.

"You can open your eyes now," he told me.

I opened my eyes and looked around his room a little. I settled my gaze on the rug where I saw a huge dog!

"Oh my gosh!" I turned around and hugged Trunks. "He's so cute!" I started to run towards him. The dog jumped up and backed towards bed. At the same time, Trunks grabbed my arm to keep me from running.

"I need to explain something about Vic," he said, using the dog's name. "He was abused. His physical wounds have healed, but his emotional ones have not."

"Okay."

"What I'm saying is that he'll be afraid at first."

"Okay," I said again. "What kind of dog is he?" I asked, reaching my hand out towards Vic.

"He's a rottweiler."

"Cool," I said quietly. I crouched down as best I could in my dress. I slowly moved towards Vic, trying not to seem intimidating. The closer I got, the more he backed up. I stopped moving towards him and backed up instead.

"We'll have to give him a little time." Trunks said.

"Right," I agreed.

"When I was at the humane society, I picked him right away," He said as we left the room, leaving the door open. "The lady was a little hesitant of adopting him out, but I insisted. After she told me about him, I was even more sure. You see, I was thinking that healing him would in turn help heal you."

"He's perfect, Trunks."

"I'm glad you like him. Happy birthday!" I hugged him.

"Want to go spar?" I asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"Sure!" He answered. "Let's go change! I'll meet you in the gravity room in five minutes!"

"Okay!" We took off running down the hallway each to our own rooms. I quickly changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I washed the make-up off my face and took my hair down and put it back up in a plain ponytail. I ran to my window in my room and opened it up, then I jumped out and flew to the gravity room and landed just before Trunks came running.

"That's cheating!" He said as he got to the door. "You can't do that!"

"I'm pretty sure I just did!" I stuck my tongue out at him and pressed the button to open the door. I heard a voice yell some obscenities and we walked in to find Vegeta plastered to the ceiling.

"How's the weather up there?" I giggled at him.

"What do you two brats think you're doing?!" He demanded, floating to the ground.

"We wanted to train." I answered simply.

"You'll just have to wait." Vegeta replied. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave the gravity room. "Just a minute." Vegeta stopped us. "I've changed my mind. I want to train you again, Pan."

"But, Father-" Trunks protested.

"But, nothing." Vegeta cut him off. "She is plenty rested from the last time. You will wait in the house." Trunks sighed.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked me. I nodded slightly. "Okay, I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

"It's okay, Trunks. You don't have to stay up." I answered, remembering that it was the middle of the night.

"I know." He answered as he left the gravity room. "I will anyway." After the door shut, I turned to face Vegeta, wondering what he had in store for me this time.

"Fifty times gravity." Vegeta stated.

"Fifty times gravity." The computer confirmed and I suddenly felt the weight on my shoulders pulling me down. I refused to show any sign of feeling the strain.

"Not bad." He muttered. "100 times gravity."

"100 times gravity." The computer confirmed again in its monotone voice. This time I had to show a little strain; I hadn't trained much under extra gravity.

"Okay, no sparring yet." Vegeta ordered. "Do 100 sit-ups- fifty on the floor and fifty on the ceiling. Then the 100 push-ups- all of them on the floor. After that, tell me when you're done." I nodded to him and started my workout after stretching a little. While I did my sit-ups, Vegeta did punching and kicking sets.

Doing the sit-ups on the ceiling was very different; I had never done that before. It wasn't hard, though, and I got done quickly. After I did my push-ups, I walked across the room where Vegeta was now meditating.

"I'm done." I said.

"Okay, now run 50 laps. After every ten, I'm going to raise the gravity by sixty times." He replied. "Get going!" I started running my laps, counting them out loud. Just as he had said, the gravity was raised and it got harder to run. When I finally ran the last lap, the gravity was up to four hundred times earth's gravity. I could barely stand, let alone run!

"Okay," Vegeta said, "Now for a light spar." I nodded slightly and got into a fighting stance. I was barely ready when he flew at me, fist first. I dodged out of the way extremely slowly. I made it just in time to block a kick and take a step backward.

After five minutes, I felt like I was burning up. He still hadn't hit me, but I knew he would soon. Each time I dodged of blocked a little slower than the time before until he landed a punch to my stomach. I fell back extra hard due to the extra gravity. I knew I didn't have the strength to stand up, but I tried anyway.

"Come on, brat." Vegeta grabbed my arms and lifted me to me feet. "We're done." He shut off the gravity and steered me to the house. I could barely stand so he basically carried me.

"What did you do to her?!" I barely heard Trunks say.

"Nothing." Vegeta answered, shoving me forward towards Trunks, who caught me. "Now take your mate and put her in bed. She's exhausted."

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked me, lifting me off my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered and fell asleep in his arms.

Wow, did Vegeta actually help someone?! I think he just did! lol. I'm SO sorry this is late, but I've been so busy with school! I promise the next update won't take as long! Really!

About Vegeta being plastered to the ceiling- yes, they would be plastered to the CEILING! Everyone always has people in the GR fall to the ground, but they are putting out more energy than needed to stay in the air in normal gravity. This means that their excess energy would cause them to go up instead of down when they don't expect a change in gravity.

Thanks to the reviewers: SSJ5Tigger, Cute-kitty2, Telcontar-lover, ladybugg, Trupan, Ramandeep, Krazy Brunette.

****

Trupan: YES! Try humor!!

****

Advertisements!!

__

Using the Elements by: Cute-kitty2

Gohan has been gifted with the power of the elements "you're power is awakening and until you accept that and train to use it you will continue to lose sleep and the earth will be destroyed" will gohan learn to harness his new abilities before its to late?

****

Note: if you want a fic advertised, just ask!


End file.
